A partir de agora
by PoliCordeiro
Summary: Se eu fosse a autora da série, ela seria assim...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1 - Reencontro**

A terça-feira amanheceu ensolarada na cidade Princeton. A Dra. Allison Cameron acordou assustada, o sol forte dava a impressão de já ser muito tarde. Olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama, ainda eram 7h15, ela só tinha planos de levantar às 8. Tentou dormir novamente, mas não conseguiu, estava totalmente desperta e ansiosa pela entrevista de logo mais. Resolveu levantar e tomar um banho demorado pra tentar relaxar.

Depois do banho, Cameron vestiu uma calça de tecido preta e uma camisa branca. Escolheu um par de sapatos elegantes e confortáveis, secou os cabelos e fez uma maquiagem discreta. Olhou-se no espelho, precisava estar impecável, aquele talvez fosse o dia mais importante da sua vida. Não conseguiu comer nada, olhou no relógio, já eram 8h30, pegou um casaco, a bolsa, o celular, as chaves do carro e saiu.

No caminho para o Princeton Plainsboro Hospital, foi ouvindo uma música calma. Precisava parecer tranqüila e segura, ela finalmente havia conseguido uma entrevista com o Dr. Gregory House e trabalhar na equipe de diagnósticos do Princeton era tudo o que ela sempre sonhou, essa talvez fosse a sua única chance.

Ao chegar ao amplo estacionamento do Hospital, depois de estacionar em uma vaga de visitantes, seguiu para a entrada principal e dirigiu-se a uma das secretárias:

- Bom dia. Eu sou a Dra. Allison Cameron, gostaria de falar com o Dr. Gregory House.

- Ele está na Clínica. Pegue o elevador, fica no segundo andar. – respondeu a secretária. – Coitada, é a milésima garota que ele vai mandar pra casa essa semana. – disse pra si mesma assim que Cameron virou as costas.

Assim que chegou à recepção da clínica, a secretária já a cumprimentou:

- Bom dia, você deve ser a Dra. Cameron, o Dr. House espera por você no Consultório 1.

Cameron achou estranho que ele fosse entrevistá-la no consultório da clínica, mas já tinha ouvido falar que o Dr. House não era nada convencional. Chegou à porta indicada pela secretária, respirou fundo e bateu.

- Entra.

Cameron entrou. O Dr. House estava deitado numa maca jogando algo parecido com um game boy e havia uma mulher jovem sentada em uma cadeira. Sem desviar os olhos do jogo o Dr. House diz:

- Dra. Cameron, eu esperava por você. Chegou bem na hora. Esta jovem está sentindo náuseas, enjôos, faz xixi o tempo inteiro, anda chorando até vendo propaganda de margarina, seus seios estão grandes e doloridos e diz que engordou no último mês. Eu tenho algumas hipóteses, mas preciso de uma segunda opinião. O que você acha?

- Ela está grávida. – respondeu Cameron, sem acreditar naquela situação.

- Hum... Como é que eu não pensei nisso antes. Eu fiquei preso no fato do marido dela ser estéril. – respondeu House levantando-se da maca e abrindo a porta para paciente. – Ok. Você pode ir agora. A obstetrícia fica no último andar. Mas se você preferir eu tenho uns telefones meio clandestinos. E conheço bons advogados também.

House vira-se para Cameron:

- Parabéns doutora. Bom diagnóstico. Nossa, não tinha observado como você é bonita.

_Claro. Ele não tinha olhado pra mim ainda._ Pensou Cameron.

- Obrigada. Devo admitir que não foi muito complicado.

- É. A maioria dos casos são simples assim, qualquer pessoa que tenha dois neurônios que possam estabelecer uma sinapse consegue diagnosticar. Você quis ser médica por isso? Uma mulher bonita como você poderia ter sucesso em qualquer outra coisa.

- Não. Na verdade eu não era alta o suficiente pra ser modelo.

- É um bom argumento pra fugir da verdadeira resposta. Está contratada.

Cameron abriu a boca, mas não conseguia falar nada. Ele só podia tá de brincadeira com ela. Aquilo definitivamente não era uma entrevista de emprego.

- É só isso? – perguntou Cameron.

- É. Eu tava pensando em te convidar pra jantar, mas acho que não vai ser uma boa idéia, considerando que agora eu sou o seu chefe. Você deve estar aqui amanha às 9.

Cameron saiu da sala ainda sem acreditar naquilo. Ela estava na equipe do Dr. House!!! Mal podia se conter de tanta felicidade. Já estava chegando ao elevador quando ouviu uma voz familiar vinda do final do corredor.

- Alisson?

Virou-se e viu um homem alto, forte, cabelos loiros e um belo par de olhos azuis vindo em sua direção.

- Não vai dizer que não se lembra de mim. – perguntou ele abrindo um belo sorriso.

- Robert? Não acredito que é você! – ela respondeu dando um abraço nele.

- Quanto tempo Allison. Não nos vemos desde...

- Desde a sua festa de formatura. – completou ela sem deixá-lo terminar a frase.

- É. Faz tempo né?! – Dr. Robert Chase enrubesceu. – Você está tão...

- Diferente?! – perguntou Cameron.

- Eu ia dizer bonita. Mas está diferente também.

Os dois riram. Chase mudou de assunto:

- O que você faz aqui?

- Você não vai acreditar. Acabei de ser contratada para trabalhar na equipe do Dr. House.

- Jura? Eu trabalho com ele! Não acredito que vamos trabalhar juntos. – Chase disse isso e começou a rir.

- Ei, do que você está rindo?

- O House não existe. Ele nos avisou ontem que ia contratar uma garota bonita pra completar a equipe. Achamos que era brincadeira.

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Aposto que ele nem leu meu currículo. – Cameron estava indignada.

- Ah não. Eu te garanto que leu. House jamais contrataria alguém incompetente só pra "enfeitar" a sala de diagnósticos.

- Hum... Não sei não viu... – respondeu ela visivelmente contrariada.

- Hey... Pára! Você conseguiu o melhor emprego que um médico pode querer, não dá pra ficar feliz?

House chegou antes que Cameron pudesse responder.

- Olha só. Vejo que os meus dois pupilos já se conhecem. E pelo brilho nos belos olhos azuis da Dra. Cameron eu posso jurar que foram mais do que "coleguinhas de classe".

Cameron e Chase se entreolharam. Dessa vez Chase ficou vermelho com um pimentão. House deu uma gargalhada e comentou:

- Ainda bem que eu não te convidei pra jantar Cameron. Olha só em que situação você ia me colocar.

- Nós freqüentamos a mesma faculdade na mesma época Dr. House. Mas não éramos nem "coleguinhas de classe". Eu fazia o terceiro ano quando Chase se formou.

- House! – chamou uma voz feminina da porta do consultório 1. – Preciso que você venha aqui imediatamente.

- Preciso ir crianças. "Mamãe" está me chamando! – House fez uma careta. - Dr. Chase, já se passaram 15 minutos do seu almoço. Dra. Cameron, não vai se exceder relembrando o passado hoje à noite e se atrasar amanhã ok?!

Os dois riram e Chase virou-se para Cameron:

- Almoça comigo? Tem um ótimo restaurante a duas quadras daqui.

- Claro. Vamos logo então porque eu estou morta de fome.

Os dois saíram do prédio e foram conversando animadamente até o restaurante.

- Robert, quem mais está na equipe do House?

- É só o House, que é especialista em infectologia e nefrologia, o Dr. Eric Foreman, um dos melhores neurologistas do estado, eu e agora você.

- Interessante. Você fez mesmo medicina intensiva? Ou mudou de idéia?

- Fiz. Eu sempre quis isso né?! Eu fui fazer minha residência na Austrália, consegui ótimos estágios lá, mas resolvi voltar assim que soube da nova equipe do House. E você? Pelo jeito não virou pediatra... – perguntou Chase rindo.

Cameron caiu na gargalhada:

- Não, eu fiz Imunologia, acabei de terminar a residência. Você achava mesmo que eu faria pediatria? Eu adoro crianças, mas elas seriam muito mais interessantes se fossem ao médico sem as suas mães.

Chase riu e Cameron observou o quanto ele continuava lindo. Estava mais velho, algumas rugas começavam a aparecer, mas ele ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso de 6 anos atrás. Ela se lembrou do quanto amava aquele sorriso.

- Só mais uma pergunta e juro que paro o interrogatório. – continuou Cameron. – Quem é aquela mulher que o House chamou de "mamãe"?

- É a Dra. Lisa Cuddy. Ela é endocrinologista e diretora do Hospital. – respondeu Chase. - É o único ser humano no universo que ainda detém algum controle sobre o House.

- Deve ser uma mulher poderosa.

- Ela é.

Chegaram ao restaurante. O local estava lotado, Cameron não conseguia ver nenhuma mesa vazia. Chase continuou andando até uma mesa no fundo do restaurante onde estava sentada uma bela jovem. Ao chegarem à mesa, Chase deu um selinho na garota e pediu desculpas:

- Amor, desculpa o atraso. É que eu encontrei uma velha amiga da faculdade no Hospital.

- Não tem problema amor. – sorriu ela. – Mas você não vai me apresentar a sua amiga?

- Ah, claro. Lucy, esta é a Dra. Allison Cameron. Allison, esta é Lucy Green, minha noiva.

A respiração de Cameron quase parou quando ouviu aquela palavra. _Noiva? Ele estava noivo? Que droga! _Respirou fundo e tentou manter a naturalidade:

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Lucy. Espero que não se importe que o Robert tenha me convidado pro almoço.

- Prazer em conhecê-la também, Allison. Eu não me importo nem um pouco, eu adoro conhecer os amigos do Robert. E ele vive reclamando que não conhece muita gente em Princeton.

Cameron apenas sorriu e pegou o cardápio. Tudo o que ela queria era sair dali o mais rápido possível. Perdeu a fome e esqueceu toda a felicidade de ter conseguido o emprego. O único sentimento existente era exatamente o mesmo de 6 anos atrás... E ela sabia que não poderia suportar isso de novo.

_Faça uma lista de grandes amigos _

_Quem você mais via há dez anos atrás _

_Quantos você ainda vê todo dia? _

_Quantos você já não encontra mais? _

_Faça uma lista dos sonhos que tinha_

_Quantos você desistiu de sonhar? _

_Quantos amores jurados pra sempre _

_Quantos você conseguiu preservar? _

_Onde você ainda se reconhece _

_Na foto passada ou no espelho de agora? _

_Hoje é do jeito que achou que seria? _

_Quantos amigos você jogou fora? _

_Quantos mistérios que você sondava? _

_Quantos você conseguiu entender?_

_Quantos segredos que você guardava _

_Hoje são bobos ninguém quer saber? _

_Quantas mentiras você condenava _

_Quantas você teve que cometer?_

_Quantos defeitos sanados com o tempo _

_Eram o melhor que havia em você? _

_Quantas canções que você não cantava _

_Hoje assobia pra sobreviver? _

_Quantas pessoas que você amava _

_Hoje acredita que amam você?_

**Nota:**

Música final: A Lista – Oswaldo Montenegro


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 – Petit Gâteau**

Durante o almoço Cameron notou como Lucy era uma pessoa insuportavelmente adorável. Meiga, simpática, gentil. Cameron a odiava ainda mais por isso. Lucy contou que conheceu Chase em Sidney, quando ele fazia residência lá e um mês depois de começarem a namorar ela se mudou pros Estados Unidos.

Cameron não conseguia prestar atenção em nada que Lucy dizia, só conseguia observar tudo nela: os cabelos loiros e lisos como os de Chase, os mesmos olhos azuis, o corpo alto e esguio. Ela era bonita, meio sem graça, mas bonita.

Cameron acordou dos seus pensamentos com a pergunta de Chase:

- Allison, você quer pedir a sobremesa?

- Ah, sim Robert. O que tem de bom aqui?

- Eu adoro a torta de maçã deles. – respondeu Lucy.

Chase e Cameron trocaram um olhar e deram uma risada. Ambos odiavam torta de maça! Lucy fingiu que não viu, mas ficou visivelmente incomodada com aquela intimidade repentina entre eles. Cameron não podia perder a chance:

- Robert, divide um petit gâteau comigo? Em homenagem aos velhos tempos?

Chase riu de novo.

- Claro! Será um prazer. – e virando-se para o garçom – Uma torta de maçã e um petit gâteau, por favor.

- Lucy, Allison e eu nos conhecemos numa lanchonete perto da faculdade. Nós brigamos por um petit gâteau! Eu cheguei antes dela e pedi um, quando ela chegou não tinha mais! Ela ficou toda brava!

Agora Cameron dava uma gargalhada.

- Mentira Robert. Eu cheguei muito antes de você lá só que tava lotado. Você foi atendido primeiro porque era amigo do garçom.

- Ta, é verdade. – concordou Chase – Mas sabe o que ela fez amor? Foi até a minha mesa e disse: "Olá, eu sou Allison Cameron, estou de TPM e a única coisa que me acalma é um petit gâteau. Se eu não conseguir um, eu posso ter um acesso de raiva. Eu acho que, como você é um cavalheiro, você poderia me dar o seu. Se você não quiser me dar, tudo bem, eu pago. Até o dobro se você quiser."

Lucy também começou a rir.

- Não acredito que você fez isso. Que cara de pau!

- Fiz. Eu queria muito mesmo. – respondeu Cameron ainda rindo.

- E ele te deu? – perguntou Lucy.

- Não. Disse que podia dividir comigo, mas que não me dava inteiro de jeito nenhum. Eu aceitei a proposta, sentei à mesa com todos os amigos dele e dividi a sobremesa com um cara que eu nunca tinha visto na vida. Era o meu segundo dia na faculdade. Os garotos falam que eu fui a caloura mais abusada da história de Hopkins. Desse dia em diante sempre que um de nós dois queria comer petit gâteau, a gente ia lá e dividia um. A parte chata é que eu nunca mais comi um petit gâteau inteiro.

Os três ainda estavam rindo quando a sobremesa chegou. Cameron notou uma expressão diferente no rosto de Chase, não sabia dizer exatamente o que era, mas teve a sensação de que, pela primeira vez depois que se encontraram no hospital ele a via como a Allison da faculdade. Tentou afastar essa idéia da cabeça, não queria fantasiar nada, mas só ela e ele sabiam o que aquele momento significava para ambos.

Pediram a conta. Chase fez questão de pagar. Saíram do restaurante, e Chase falou:

- Allison, vou levar a Lucy até o carro, me espera que a gente volta junto pro Hospital.

- Ok!- respondeu Cameron.

Cameron e Lucy se despediram.

- Tchau Allison. A gente se vê.

Cameron teve a impressão de ver um enorme ponto de interrogação na testa de Lucy. Ela quase podia ler os seus pensamentos: _"quem é você afinal?!"._

- Tchau Lucy. Foi um prazer conhecer você. – respondeu tentando parecer o menos falsa possível.

Ficou observando os dois se afastando de mãos dadas e sentiu um nó na garganta quando ele deu um demorado beijo na noiva. Voltaram ao Hospital conversando sobre banalidades.

- Ali está o meu carro. – apontou Cameron – Então... Nos vemos amanhã.

- Certo. Até amanhã.

Ela entrou no carro. Ele já ia se afastando, mas parou no meio do caminho.

- Allison...

- Oi.

- Eu estou muito feliz por ter reencontrado você.

O coração de Cameron disparou. Ela o conhecia bem demais pra saber que aquilo não queria dizer apenas "eu estou muito feliz por ter reencontrado você". Ela tinha certeza absoluta de ter visto nos olhos dele que ele queria dizer mais alguma coisa. Olhou pra ele com um ar de interrogação e ele continuou:

- E eu não comia um petit gâteau há 6 anos.

Ela abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Acho que o meu último foi no mesmo dia que o seu, Robert. E... Eu também estou muito feliz. Até amanhã.

- Até.

A caminho de casa Cameron se sentia flutuando. Esqueceu completamente da existência de Lucy. Só conseguia pensar no quanto estava feliz em ter visto de novo aquele sorriso lindo.

No som tocava uma música antiga...

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see a love restrained_

_But darlin' when I hold you_

_Don't you know I feel the same?_

_'Because nothing' last forever_

_And we both know hearts can change_

_And it's hard to hold a candle_

_In the cold November rain_

_We've been through this such a long long time_

_Just tryin' to kill the pain_

_But lovers always come and lovers always go_

_And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today_

_Walking away_

_If we could take the time to lay it on the line_

_I could rest my head_

_Just knowin' that you were mine_

_All mine_

_So if you want to love me_

_then darlin' don't refrain_

_Or I'll just end up walkin'_

_In the cold November rain_

_Do you need some time... on your own_

_Do you need some time... all alone_

_Everybody needs some time... on their own_

_Don't you know you need some time... all alone_

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart_

_When even friends seem out to harm you_

_But if you could heal a broken heart_

_Wouldn't time be out to charm you_

_Sometimes I need some time... on my own _

_Sometimes I need some time... all alone_

_Everybody needs some time... on their own_

_Don't you know you need some time... all alone_

_And when your fears subside_

_And shadows still remain_

_I know that you can love me_

_When there's no one left to blame_

_So never mind the darkness_

_We still can find a way_

_'Cause nothin' last forever_

_Even A cold November rain_

_Don't ya think that you need somebody_

_Don't ya think that you need someone_

_Everybody needs somebody_

_You're not the only one_

_You're not the only one_

XXX

Chase chegou à sala de diagnósticos exatamente às 14h. House estava sentado numa poltrona, com um fone no ouvido e de olhos fechados. Foreman lia uma revista científica.

- Ei pessoal. – chamou Chase – Ninguém mais aqui trabalha não é?! Como está o nosso paciente?

- Você perdeu o melhor da festa Chase. – respondeu Foreman - A Cuddy tirou a gente do caso.

- Sério? O que o House aprontou dessa vez?

- Nada grave, ele só disse pro nosso paciente de 10 anos de idade que a mãe dele é uma vadia.

- Ei garotos. – House deu um grito - Vocês não aprenderam que só se fala do chefe quando ele não está presente? Que coisa feia. Duas horas na clínica de castigo pra cada um.

- Você não falou isso mesmo né House? – perguntou Chase.

- Claro que não. Eu só disse que, pelo fato da mãe dele passar todas as noites fazendo sexo por aí, e não se importar nem um pouco com ele, ela não percebeu que ele estava infestado de vermes! E daí? Ela É prostituta. Ele ia descobrir isso mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- E tinha que ser você pra contar, claro! – ironizou Chase - Mas o Exame Parasitológico de Fezes deu negativo.

- É! Eu sei. Você já ouviu falar em falso negativo? É por isso que pedimos os exames em três amostras, sabia? Pena que o Dr. Neurologista aqui faltou a essa aula e colheu uma única amostra. Ele só percebeu que o garoto tinha _Ascaris lumbricoides_ quando ele viu as criaturinhas saindo pela boca e nariz.

Foreman saiu da sala irritado e Chase começou a rir.

- Então tudo resolvido. Diagnóstico feito, albendazol nele. Por isso que você não tá nem aí, a Cuddy ficou com a parte chata.

- Exatamente! Ainda bem que eu contratei uma imunologista, eles são bons com esses negócios de exames. Falando nisso... Você passou bem na faculdade hein garoto! Como é que você deixou uma gata daquelas escapar?

- House, ela era minha amiga.

- Sei. E vocês brincaram muito durante o almoço?

- Muito. Eu, ela e a Lucy. – Chase respondeu irritado.

House foi saindo da sala e gritando pelo corredor:

- Ah meu Deus! Tava esquecendo da "Lucy in the sky" e seu sorriso de paisagem. E agora... Dr. Chase casa-se com a doce Lucy ou entrega-se à paixão pela bela Dra. Cameron?

House entrou no elevador e antes que a porta se fechasse a Dra. Cuddy apareceu.

- House, onde você vai? – perguntou Cuddy.

- Pra casa.

- São 14h30.

- É, eu sei. É que vai reprisar o jogo dos Jets às 15h na tevê.

- E você não tem nada pra fazer?

- Não. Eu não tenho mais um paciente lembra?

- E a clínica?

- O Foreman está lá no meu lugar. Eu apostei com ele quem conseguia comer o maior número de Woppers e ele perdeu.

Cuddy saiu irritada do elevador e House ficou olhando o bumbum dela. Quando ela já estava no final do corredor ele gritou:

- Essa saia fica ótima em você Dra. Cuddy. E você rebola mais quando fica irritada!

- Cresce House! – gritou Cuddy de volta.

XXX

No final da tarde Chase saiu do Hospital e seguiu para o apartamento de Lucy. Entrou e a encontrou trabalhando no escritório.

- Oi amor. – disse Chase – Eu trouxe um lanche pra você.

- Oi. Obrigada. Deixa lá na cozinha.

- Você não vai comer agora? Vai esfriar.

- Eu tô sem fome.

- Lucy... Tá tudo bem?

- Tá.

- Amor, eu conheço você. O que aconteceu?

- Nada Robert. Eu tô trabalhando, você não tá vendo? – ela respondeu alterando a voz – Tenho que entregar esse projeto até amanhã.

- Ei, calma aí. Estava tudo ótimo na hora do almoço, você nem comentou de projeto nenhum pra amanhã. De repente você fica toda estressada. O que foi que eu fiz?

- Tá bom. Eu não queria falar, mas já que você insiste. Qual é a sua com essa Dra. Allison Cameron hein?!

- Eu sabia que era isso. – Chase deu um suspiro – Você tá com ciúmes da Allison?

- Claro que não. Eu só não gostei da intimidade entre vocês, do jeito que ela olha pra você. Como assim ficam anos sem se ver e agora são melhores amigos?

- Lucy, a Allison e eu fomos melhores amigos. E ela não me olha de nenhum "jeito" não. Isso é coisa da sua cabeça.

- Ah Robert, pára tá? Eu não nasci ontem e eu sou mulher. Não adianta você querer me fazer de idiota. Eu sei diferenciar um olhar de "que saudade do meu melhor amigo" de um olhar de "ah meu Deus, como eu sou louca por esse cara". E eu te conheço também, você jamais seria só amiguinho de uma mulher bonita como aquela.

- Tudo bem Lucy. Nós transamos algumas vezes. É isso que você quer saber?

- Transaram?

- É. Coisa de faculdade, nada sério. A gente ficava junto de vez em quando, era meio que uma "amizade colorida". Mas, querida, isso não tem nada a ver, eu amo você. Allison e eu somos só amigos agora, eu garanto pra você.

- Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa. Eu odeio a idéia de você e ela passarem todos os dias juntos naquele hospital. Eu dava tudo pra essa mulher não ter aparecido justo agora que a gente tava tão bem. Aliás, eu dava tudo pra ela não existir.

Lucy virou-se para a janela. Chase percebeu que ela estava chorando. Chegou perto dela e fez menção de abraçá-la, mas ela o conteve.

- Vai embora Robert. Eu quero ficar sozinha.

- Tudo bem. Só acho que você tá sendo infantil. Mas se você prefere ficar sozinha eu respeito.

Chase deu um beijo na testa dela, deixou o lanche em cima da mesa e saiu.

Chase entrou no seu carro, mas não conseguiu ir pra casa. Ficou rodando pela cidade pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia. Estava confuso, o encontro com Allison tinha mexido com ele de uma forma estranha. E também estava odiando ter brigado com Lucy. Só não tinha idéia do que fazer em relação a isso tudo...

_Pela marca que nos deixa_

_A ausência de som que emana das estrelas_

_Pela falta que nos faz_

_A nossa própria luz a nos orientar_

_Doido corpo que se move_

_É a solidão nos bares que a gente freqüenta_

_Pela mágica do dia _

_Que independeria da gente pensar _

_Não me fale do seu medo_

_Eu conheço inteira sua fantasia_

_E é como se fosse pouca _

_E a tua alegria não fosse bastar_

_Quando eu não estiver por perto_

_Canta aquela música que a gente ria_

_É tudo que eu cantaria_

_E quando eu for embora você cantará_

**Notas:**

**1. **Petit gâteau: bolinho de chocolate com casquinha crocante e recheado com calda de chocolate quente, servido com sorvete de creme. É a minha sobremesa preferida, então resolvi que é a preferida do Chase e da Cameron também. Eu queria alguma coisa pra simbolizar a história deles e como eu adoro comer, tinha que ser algum tipo de comida!

**2. **Hopkins: Universidade Johns Hopkins – uma das mais famosas universidades dos EUA. A sua faculdade de Medicina é uma das melhores do país. House e Foreman estudaram lá, como eu não descobri onde Chase e Cameron estudaram considerei que os dois também estudaram lá. Apesar de achar que o Chase fez faculdade na Austrália.

**3.** Música que a Cameron ouve no carro: _November Rain _do _Guns N' Roses_.

Tradução:

_Chuva de Novembro_

Quando olho dentro dos seus olhos  
Eu posso perceber um amor reprimido.  
Mas, querida, quando te abraço  
Você não entende que eu sinto o mesmo?

Nada dura para sempre,  
E nós dois sabemos que os sentimentos podem mudar.  
E é difícil segurar uma vela  
Na chuva fria de novembro.

Nós estamos nessa há tanto, tanto tempo  
Simplesmente tentando aplacar com a dor.

Mas amores sempre vêm e amores sempre vão,  
E ninguém está realmente certo quem está deixando, hoje.  
Indo embora.

Se nós pudéssemos usar o tempo  
Para falar francamente  
Eu poderia descansar minha cabeça  
Simplesmente por saber que você foi minha,  
Toda minha.

Assim se você quiser me amar  
Então, querida, não se contenha.  
Ou eu simplesmente terminarei andando  
Na chuva fria de novembro.

Você precisa de um tempo... para você mesma?  
Você precisa de um tempo... totalmente sozinha?  
Todos precisam de um tempo... para si mesmos.  
Você não entende que precisa de um tempo... totalmente sozinha?

Eu sei que é difícil manter um coração aberto  
Quando mesmo os amigos parecem dispostos a te prejudicar.  
Mas se você pudesse curar um coração partido,  
O tempo não pararia para te encantar?

Às vezes eu preciso de um tempo... para mim mesmo.  
Às vezes eu preciso de um tempo... totalmente sozinho.  
Todos precisam de um tempo... para si mesmo.  
Você não entende que precisa de um tempo... totalmente sozinha?

E quando seus temores se acalmarem  
E as sombras ainda permanecerem,  
Eu sei que você pode me amar  
Quando não sobrar ninguém para culpar.

Então não se preocupe com a escuridão,  
Nós ainda podemos encontrar um caminho.  
Porque nada dura para sempre,  
Nem mesmo a chuva fria de novembro.

Você não acha que precisa de alguém?  
Você não acha que precisa de alguém?  
Todos precisam de alguém.  
Você não é a única.  
Você não é a única.

**4.** _Ascaris lumbricoides_: é a popular "lombriga". Sim, as crianças americanas também têm lombriga, apesar de ser muito menos comum lá do que por aqui. Se demorada pra diagnosticar, ou em crianças mal-nutridas, pode causar um quadro respiratório grave e matar. O tratamento com albendazol é simples e a cura é total. Eu me empolgo um pouco na parte médica da coisa! Sorry!!!

**5. **Lucy in the sky: referência à música _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_ dos Beatles. Uma piadinha do House comparando a "doce Lucy" do Chase com a garotinha da música de John Lennon.

**6.** Jets: New York Jets - equipe de futebol americano, situada na região metropolitana de Nova York, mas que na realidade joga no Giants Stadium, em East Rutherford, em Nova Jérsei.

**7. **Wopper: sanduíche número 1 do Burger King, um fast food americano famoso por lá, mas que aqui no Brasil ainda não tem a popularidade do bom e velho McDonald's.

**8.** Música final: Estrelas – Oswaldo Montenegro.

**Agradecimentos:**

Ligya, Vanessa e Mona brigada pelos reviews! E também pra Lalá, Naiky, Flora, Laís e Ni!!! Meninas, valeu mesmo por curtirem a minha primeira obra literária!!! hehe

E pra quem tá gostando... Mandem reviews!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3 – Passado**

Chase estava na sala de diagnósticos revisando algumas fichas de pacientes quando Cameron chegou.

- Trabalhando tão concentrado a essa hora da manhã, Dr. Chase?

Ele levantou a cabeça pra cumprimentá-la e abriu um largo sorriso. Como ela estava linda!

- Pois é. Quem diria que eu ia virar um homem sério né?!

Ela riu.

- Então é aqui que eu vou passar a maior parte do meu tempo de agora em diante?

- Sim. É aqui que tudo acontece. Seja bem-vinda!

Chase estava explicando pra Cameron a lógica de trabalho com House quando o chefe chegou.

- Bom dia crianças! Caiu da cama Chase? – perguntou House.

- Não sou eu que chego atrasado todos os dias. Você só percebeu que eu sou pontual porque incrivelmente também chegou cedo hoje.

- Hum... Faz sentido. Que bom que você já fez as honras da casa e apresentou a nossa arena a Dra. Cameron. – e virando-se para Cameron – Espero que ele tenha te falado também que só eu posso tocar nas canetinhas e no quadro branco.

- Não. Ele não disse isso. – respondeu Cameron – Mas fez questão de falar que eu tenho que fazer o café.

- Chase! Que feio. A menina mal chegou e você já tá passando o seu trabalho pra ela. Quem manda aqui sou eu, lembra?

- O café da Cameron é ótimo. Você não vai se arrepender.

- Ah. Pelo menos isso, porque o seu café tem gosto de água suja. Ok então, Dra. Cameron é a moça do café de agora em diante.

Cameron preparou café pra todos.

- Pronto. Agora vocês vão lá e cada um pega o seu.

- Você não vai servir o seu chefe? – perguntou House.

Cameron acomodou-se em uma cadeira com uma xícara de café fumegante na mão.

- Se você não conseguir servir o seu próprio café acho melhor contratar uma copeira Dr. House. – respondeu rindo.

- Ah meu Deus. Acabo de me arrepender de contratar você. Eu preciso de alguém que me obedeça.

- Hum... Acho que você se deu mal dessa vez, House. – Chase entrou na conversa – Essa garota só faz o que ela quer.

- Não é verdade House. – Cameron estava rindo - Prometo que quando o trabalho ficar mais complicado eu serei mais obediente. Enquanto estivermos só no cafezinho as coisas são do meu jeito, tudo bem?

House levantou-se e foi até a cafeteira.

- Eu sabia que eu ia gostar de você. E, a propósito, seu café é melhor que o do Chase.

Cuddy entra na sala.

- Acabou o recreio House. Você tem um caso.

- Não tenho não. Você não se lembra mesmo de ter roubado o meu paciente?

- Cala a boca House. Você tem _outro_ paciente. – E virando-se para Cameron – Olá, você deve ser a Dra. Cameron, prazer, eu sou Lisa Cuddy, diretora do Hospital.

- Prazer, Dra. Cuddy. O Chase me falou muito bem de você.

House virou-se para Chase.

- Puxa-saco! Pode tirar o olho que ela é minha viu?

Cuddy jogou a ficha do paciente em cima da mesa e foi saindo da sala.

- Bem-vinda Cameron. Espero que você agüente o House por mais de uma semana.

House esperou ela sair da sala, foi até a porta e gritou:

- Você me agüenta há anos honey. Por que ela não vai conseguir?

Chase e Cameron riram.

- Bom. Ao trabalho pessoal. Chase, eu esqueci meus óculos, lê a ficha pra mim.

- Você não usa óculos. – respondeu Chase pegando a ficha – Mulher, 35 anos, advogada. Dor de cabeça intensa há 5 dias que não cessa com analgésicos comuns. Raio-X de face normal, sem febre, sem sinais de inflamação.

- Tem tudo isso escrito aí? – perguntou House fazendo uma careta – Impressionante!

- Alguns médicos preenchem prontuários, House.

- Ah tá, esqueci. Falando em médico, cadê aquele neurologista que trabalha comigo? Acho que ele deve entender disso aqui.

Foreman entrou apressado na sala e foi se justificando:

- Estou aqui. Desculpem o atraso, mas eu tive um problema pessoal.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu House – Uma semana na clínica.

- Por causa de 30 minutos de atraso? - Foreman riu – Nem sonhando House.

- A outra opção é escrever 100 vezes num pedaço de papel: "não vou mais chegar atrasado".

- House você tá impossível hoje. – disse Chase - Foreman, onde você aprendeu a ser tão educado, na prisão? Você não vai cumprimentar a sua nova colega de trabalho?

- Engraçadinho. Desculpa Dra. Cameron. Prazer em conhecê-la. O Chase não exagerou quando disse o quanto você é bonita, com todo respeito.

- Ele disse isso é?! - Cameron deu uma risadinha e olhou pra Chase, que estava vermelho - Obrigada Dr. Foreman.

- Foreman, mulher com dor de cabeça. É com você. – disse Chase tentando mudar de assunto e jogando a ficha no colo de Foreman.

Foreman deu uma olhada na ficha e disse:

- Pode ser um tumor. Vamos fazer uma tomografia.

- Certo. – respondeu House – Foreman, faça isso. Cameron e Chase, vocês vão à casa dela.

Cameron levou um susto.

- Na _casa_ dela?

- É. Ela deve ter uma né?

Chase levantou-se e chamou Cameron.

- Vamos Cameron, eu te explico no caminho.

Os dois saíram do Hospital e quando já estavam no carro de Chase, Cameron perguntou:

- Não tô entendendo nada. O que a gente vai fazer na casa dela?

- Procurar toxinas, medicamentos, drogas.

- Não é muito mais fácil perguntar isso pra paciente? Ela tá lúcida e consciente.

- O House tem uma teoria de que todo mundo mente. Então ele prefere os métodos mais seguros de se descobrir as coisas.

- Seguro pra quem? Não sei desde quando invadir a casa de alguém é seguro. Eu sabia que esse emprego seria emocionante, só não imaginei que seria tanto.

Chase começou a rir.

- Do que você tá rindo?

- Você faz uma carinha engraçada quando te contrariam.

- Engraçada como?

- Sei lá. É bonitinha! Parece uma criancinha que a mãe proibiu de jogar vídeo game.

Chase a imita e ela cai na risada.

- Você chama isso de "bonitinha"?

Ele fica sem graça.

- É. Você fazendo fica bonitinha!

Ela faz biquinho de emburrada, cruza os braços na frente dos seios e abaixa a cabeça, fazendo Chase rir muito.

- Será que a gente pode ouvir música nesse carro? – pergunta Cameron.

- Claro. Tem uns cds no porta luvas, pode escolher.

- Nossa. Você tem U2 aqui, faz tanto tempo que eu não escuto.

- Coloca esse então.

Cameron colocou o cd no som e ambos ficaram em silêncio curtindo a música.

_I have climbed the highest mountains_

_I have run through the fields_

_Only to be with you_

_Only to be with you_

_I have run I have crawled_

_I have scaled these city walls_

_Only to be with you_

_Only to be with you_

- Eu adoro essa música. – disse Cameron.

- Eu sei. Ela me lembra você.

Cameron apenas riu e começou a cantarolar baixinho:

"_...But I still haven't found_

_What I'm looking fo__r…"_

Chegaram à casa da paciente e Chase abriu a porta com a chave que tinha roubado na bolsa dela.

- Estou impressionada. Achei que House treinava apenas bons médicos, ele treina bandidos de primeira linha também.

- É. Cuidado comigo doutora, eu posso ser muito perigoso!

- Que medo!!!

Os dois entraram e começaram a revistar a casa. Chase estava na cozinha quando Cameron chegou com uma cartela de Clonazepam.

- Parece que a nossa advogada não anda muito bem mesmo. Olha só o que eu achei na gaveta de calcinhas dela. – disse Cameron entregando o medicamento a Chase.

- House vai adorar isso. Advogada ocupada. Transtorno de ansiedade. Enxaqueca. Simples e rápido.

Chase pegou o celular e discou.

- House, nossa paciente só tem stress, nós achamos um ansiolítico na casa dela.

- Eu já sei. – respondeu House do outro lado da linha.

- Como? Não tá na ficha dela.

- Ela é amiguinha da Cuddy, por isso que a Cuddy me mandou dar uma olhada nela.

- Então quer dizer que nós perdemos nosso tempo aqui?

- Claro que não Chase. Aproveite o tempo, use a sua imaginação!

Chase desligou o celular irritado.

- O que foi? - perguntou Cameron.

- A paciente é amiga da Cuddy. E a Cuddy contou pro House que ela toma ansiolítico. Perda de tempo total.

- Paciência né?! Vamos embora.

Os dois voltaram pro carro e permaneceram calados durante boa parte do caminho. Quando estavam perto do Hospital Cameron quebrou o silêncio:

- Tá tudo bem com você?

- Tá. Por quê?

- Te achei estranho hoje na hora que eu cheguei, mas não tive oportunidade de perguntar o que houve.

- Impressão sua. Tá tudo certo.

- Ah Robert, eu conheço você. Se não quiser me falar tudo bem, mas eu sei que tem algo errado.

- Tem 6 anos que você não me vê Allison. Você não me conhece mais tanto assim.

Cameron fechou a cara.

- É, talvez. Mas você continua o mesmo grosso quando quer fugir de algum assunto que te incomoda.

- E você continua tão insistente quanto sempre foi.

Ela virou-se para a janela do carro e os dois ficaram em silêncio até chegarem ao Hospital.

Chase passou o resto do dia atendendo na clínica, enquanto Cameron e Foreman cuidavam da paciente e House jogava batalha naval no computador. Já era perto das 17h quando Cameron saía do Hospital e Chase a abordou no estacionamento.

- Ei, Allison, espera. – gritou ele.

Ela parou em frente ao carro e ele veio correndo até ela.

- Desculpa pelo que eu falei hoje de manhã.

- Tudo bem. Eu já tinha até esquecido. – mentiu Cameron.

- Mentira Allison. Eu conheço você.

- Eu acho melhor a gente parar com esse negócio de "eu conheço você". Você tem razão Robert, a gente não se conhece mais tão bem quanto antes.

- Você ficou chateada mesmo com o que eu disse né?! Putz, eu sou um idiota. Me desculpa vai, eu realmente tava um pouco mau-humorado.

- Tudo bem, eu já disse. Eu perdôo você. Só dessa vez viu?! – ela brincou pra tentar quebrar o gelo.

- Hum... Então pra provar que você me perdoa mesmo, aceita ir beber alguma coisa comigo? Tem um barzinho ótimo aqui perto.

- Robert, hoje é quarta-feira. A gente trabalha amanhã, esqueceu?!

- Na faculdade você era menos responsável sabia?! Eu não tô te chamando pra tomar um porre não, é só uma bebida, aí eu te conto o que aconteceu.

- Tá bom. Mas vai ser rápido viu! Vai na frente que eu vou seguindo o seu carro.

Os dois entraram no bar. Estava cheio de estudantes de medicina, mas ainda tinham algumas mesas vazias. Uma banda tocava umas músicas pop num palquinho improvisado. Chase escolheu uma mesa longe do palco.

- Viu só. Aqui só tem estudantes. - observou Cameron – Nenhum médico sai do trabalho e vai pro bar beber no meio da semana.

- Você que pensa. Não se lembra das estatísticas de médicos alcoólatras não?! A diferença é que eles freqüentam bares de velhos ou bebem em casa.

- Isso é verdade. Eu adorei esse lugar.

O garçom se aproximou e Chase pediu dois chopps.

- Então, agora você vai me contar o que houve? – perguntou Cameron.

- Ah, sim. Não é nada sério. Eu só tive uma discussão com a Lucy ontem e tô meio chateado.

- Que chato Robert. Mas por que vocês brigaram?

- Acho que você não vai nem querer saber.

- Ah, agora que começou, fala logo.

- Tudo bem. Eu não quero que você se ofenda com isso ok?! Mas a Lucy tá morrendo de ciúmes de você.

Cameron não pode conter uma risada.

- Desculpa Robert, eu sei que não tem graça. Mas era óbvio que isso ia acontecer. Você falou pra ela sobre o que rolou entre a gente na faculdade?

- Mais ou menos, eu não ia contar, mas ela insistiu e eu acabei falando. É lógico que não entrei em detalhes, mas mesmo assim ela ficou super chateada. Hoje eu liguei mil vezes no celular dela e ela não me atendeu.

- Eu nem sei o que te falar Robert. Eu nunca queria criar uma situação dessas pra você. Independente do que aconteceu entre a gente, eu torço pela sua felicidade.

- Imagina Allison, não é culpa sua. A Lucy sempre foi assim, insegura demais, frágil demais.

- Mimada?

Chase riu.

- Mais ou menos isso. Ela é filha única de uma família muito rica, foi acostumada a ter sempre tudo o que quis, então qualquer coisa que ameace o "reinado" dela é motivo dela fazer uma cena.

- Então você já devia ter se acostumado com isso né?! Você vai se casar com ela, Robert.

- É, eu sei. Mas às vezes isso cansa sabe?!

- Sei. Ela trabalha pelo menos? Ou leva vida de madame?

- Ela é arquiteta. Mas faz isso por hobby, pra matar o tempo... Mas deixa isso pra lá, não quero ficar enchendo a sua cabeça com os meus problemas. Amanhã ou depois já tá tudo bem.

- Ok. Mas você pode "encher a minha cabeça" sempre que quiser viu?! Nós somos amigos lembra?

- Claro. Obrigada Allison.

Os dois continuaram conversando até tarde, ouvindo música e rindo muito relembrando as aventuras do tempo da faculdade.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you´re far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

_I don´t wanna close my eyes_

_I don´t wanna fall asleep_

_´Cause I´d miss you, babe_

_And I don´t wanna miss a thing_

_´Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I´d still miss you, babe_

_And I don´t wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I´m wondering what you´re dreaming_

_Wondering if it´s me you´re seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we´re together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don´t wanna close my eyes_

_I don´t wanna fall asleep_

_´Cause I´d miss you, babe_

_And I don´t wanna miss a thing_

_´Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I´d still miss you, babe_

_And I don´t wanna miss a thing_

_I don´t wanna miss one smile_

_I don´t wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

_I don´t wanna close my eyes_

_I don´t wanna fall asleep_

_´Cause I´d miss you, babe_

_And I don´t wanna miss a thing_

_´Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I´d still miss you, babe_

_And I don´t wanna miss a thing_

_I don´t wanna close my eyes_

_I don´t wanna fall asleep_

'_Cause I´d miss you, babe_

_And I don´t wanna miss a thing_

'_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I´d still miss you, babe_

_And I don´t wanna miss a thing_

_Don´t wanna close my eyes_

_Don´t wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don´t wanna miss a thing_

- Nossa, Nós conversamos tanto que nem vimos o tempo passar. – disse Cameron olhando no relógio - Já é quase meia noite Robert.

- É verdade, já tá bem tarde. Mas é tão bom conversar com você que eu poderia passar a noite aqui e nem perceber.

Cameron riu sem graça.

- Eu também adoro passar o tempo com você. A gente pode dar essas fugidas de vez em quando pra botar o papo em dia. Só não vai ser legal se a Lucy descobrir.

- Que tal se a gente não falasse da Lucy hein?

- Ok. Eu também prefiro assim.

Os dois pagaram a conta e Chase acompanhou Cameron até o seu carro. Ela já estava entrando no carro quando ele falou:

- Sabe Allison, eu não consigo entender por que a gente não deu certo

Cameron se assustou. Não esperava que ele dissesse aquilo. Um turbilhão de pensamentos passou pela sua cabeça. _Como assim não conseguia entender?_ Pra ela era tudo muito claro. Eles não deram certo por que ele era imaturo demais pra assumir um relacionamento entre os dois. Ele era egoísta demais pra incluí-la no seu "sonho de vida americano". Sentiu raiva dele naquele momento, ela tinha levado tanto tempo pra esquecê-lo, pra perdoar o que ele tinha feito a ela. _Por que aquilo agora? Por que mexer num sentimento que ela acreditava estar tão resolvido na sua cabeça? Ele não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo. _Pensou em dizer tudo isso a ele, mas se limitou a responder:

- Eu também não sei, Robert. Talvez eu não fosse a pessoa certa pra você ou você não era o cara certo.

- Ou não era a hora certa, Allison.

Ela olhou nos olhos dele e percebeu uma tristeza enorme naquele olhar. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos dela e lhe deu um beijo suave na testa.

- Eu acho melhor a gente esquecer o passado Robert. Vai ser melhor pra todo mundo.

- Você tá certa. Me desculpa por ter tocado nesse assunto. Eu sei que eu fiz você sofrer muito e eu me odeio por isso, eu espero que você me perdoe um dia.

- E já perdoei você. O suficiente pra voltar a ser sua melhor amiga... E só. Boa noite.

- Eu não vou exigir mais do que isso de você... Boa noite, pequena.

Cameron entrou no carro e foi embora.

Chase ficou observando até ela sumir no final da avenida. Sentiu-se o pior homem do mundo. Ele não acreditava que tinha perdido aquela mulher.

_O deserto _

_Que atravessei _

_Ninguém me viu passar _

_Estranha e só _

_Nem pude ver _

_Que o céu é maior _

_Tentei dizer mas vi você _

_Tão longe de chegar _

_Mas perto de algum lugar _

_É deserto _

_Onde eu te encontrei _

_Você me viu passar _

_Correndo só _

_Nem pude ver _

_Que o tempo é maior _

_Olhei pra mim _

_Me vi assim _

_Tão perto de chegar _

_Onde você não está _

_No silêncio uma catedral _

_Um templo em mim _

_Onde eu possa ser imortal _

_Mas vai existir _

_Eu sei _

_Vai ter que existir _

_Vai resistir nosso lugar _

_Solidão _

_Quem pode evitar _

_Te encontro enfim _

_Meu coração é secular _

_Sonha e deságua _

_Dentro de mim _

_Amanhã devagar _

_Me diz _

_Como voltar _

_Se eu disser _

_Que foi por amor _

_Não vou mentir pra mim _

_Se eu disser _

_Deixa pra depois _

_Não foi sempre assim _

_Tentei dizer_

_Mas vi você_

_Tão longe de chegar_

_Mas perto de algum lugar..._

**Notas:**

Bom pessoal, é isso. Mas um capítulo pra vocês. Como vocês perceberam o passado da Cameron e do Chase foi meio complicado. Nos próximos capítulos isso vai ser explicado. Perde a graça entregar tudo de uma vez! Hehe

Uma observação: a Cameron da minha história é completamente diferente da Cameron da série. Nada daquela menininha boba, extremamente ética e moralista da primeira temporada. Aqui ela é uma mulher como a maioria de nós. Então, se vocês se depararem com alguma frase ou atitude dela e pensarem: "Ei, a Cam jamais diria (ou faria) isso". A _minha_ Cam sim!!!

**Clonazepam**, conhecido comercialmente no Brasil como Rivotril, é um medicamento usado pra tratar pessoas com Transtorno da Ansiedade Generalizada. É uma doença psíquica, não vou ficar aqui explicando isso porque é muito chato. Basicamente a pessoa tem todos os sintomas de um stress exagerado e pode sentir uma dor de cabeça intensa, extremamente incapacitante.

A música que a Cam e o Chase ouvem no carro dispensa apresentações né?! É a mais linda e mais perfeita de todas do U2: **I still haven't found what I'm looking for. **Apesar de ter colocado só um trechinho dela, tá aí a tradução da música toda. As partes citadas estão sublinhadas.

_**Eu ainda não encontrei o que eu estou procurando**_

_Eu escalei as mais altas montanhas_

_Eu corri através dos campos_

_Apenas para estar com você_

_Apenas para estar com você_

_Eu corri, eu rastejei,_

_Eu escalei estes muros da cidade,_

_Apenas para estar com você_

_Apenas para estar com você_

_Mas eu ainda não achei _

_o que estou procurando_

_Mas eu ainda não achei _

_o que estou procurando_

_Eu beijei lábios doces_

_Senti o calor nas pontas de seus dedos,_

_que queimavam como fogo_

_este desejo ardente._

_Eu falei na língua dos anjos_

_e segurei na mão do demônio._

_Ela me esquentava durante a noite._

_Eu estava frio como uma pedra._

_Mas eu ainda não achei _

_o que estou procurando_

_Mas eu ainda não achei _

_o que estou procurando_

_Eu acredito na vinda do Reino_

_E então todas as cores sangrarão em uma só._

_Mas, sim, eu continuo correndo._

_Você quebrou as algemas,_

_Livrou-se das correntes,_

_Carregou a cruz_

_e a minha vergonha._

_Você sabe que eu acredito nisso._

_Mas eu ainda não achei _

_o que estou procurando_

_Mas eu ainda não achei _

_o que estou procurando_

A música que toca no bar é do Aerosmith: **I don't want to miss a thing**.

Tradução:

_**Eu não quero sentir falta de nada**_

_Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar_

_Ver o seu rosto sorrindo enquanto você dorme_

_Enquanto você está longe e sonhando_

_Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa doce rendição_

_Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre_

_Todo momento que eu passo com você é um momento ao qual dou valor_

_Refrão:_

_Não quero fechar meus olhos_

_Não quero pegar no sono_

_Porque eu poderia sentir sua falta, baby_

_E eu não quero sentir falta de nada_

_Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você_

_O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente_

_E eu ainda sentiria sua falta, baby_

_E eu não quero sentir falta de nada _

_Deitado perto de você, sentindo o seu coração bater_

_E imaginando o que você está sonhando_

_Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo_

_Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos_

_Eu só quero ficar com você_

_Neste momento para sempre, para todo o sempre_

_Refrão_

_Não quero perder um sorriso_

_Não quero perder um beijo_

_Bom, eu só quero ficar com você_

_Aqui com você, apenas assim_

_Eu só quero te abraçar forte_

_Sentir seu coração perto do meu_

_E ficar aqui neste momento_

_Por todo o resto dos tempos_

_Não quero fechar meus olhos_

_Não quero pegar no sono_

_E eu não quero sentir falta de nada_

A música final é **Catedral**. A autora é Tanita Tikaran, mas a música é conhecida na versão gravada pela Zélia Duncan.

**Tanks...**

Meninas da comu Chameron, beijos pra todas vocês! Se não fossem vocês lendo, não tinha porque eu escrever!!! Valeu pelos comentários e reviews! Espero que estejam gostando!

Agradecimento especial pra minha irmãzinha mais linda e perfeita do mundo, que tá lendo mesmo sem gostar de House! Mas ela gosta de mim e de historinhas de amor, já é suficiente!!! Dri, brigada por ler!!! Te amo sabia?! Ah, a primeira música (que eles ouvem no carro) é especialmente pra você.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4 – Conflitos**

Cuddy entrou na sua sala apressada naquela manhã de segunda-feira. Tinha dormido pouco durante a noite e acabou perdendo a hora. Largou sua bolsa em cima da mesa, vestiu o jaleco e já ia saindo quando House a chamou:

- Ei chefinha, você está atrasada.

Ela não acreditou quando o viu confortavelmente sentado na sua poltrona, segurando dois copos de café. _Era tudo que eu precisava pra começar a semana_... Pensou.

- House, eu tenho certeza que me lembro de ter aberto a sala com a minha chave. Como é que você entrou aqui? E... O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu seduzi a moça da limpeza. Você sabe que ninguém resiste ao meu charme não é?! – disse House estendendo um copo de café pra ela. - E o que eu estou fazendo aqui, não é óbvio?! Vim falar com você, já que eu te bipei mil vezes, liguei outras mil na sua casa e no seu celular e você não me atendeu, achei melhor conferir se você estava viva.

- Uau! Que gesto nobre, doutor. Agradeço a preocupação, mas eu estava dormindo. Algumas pessoas trabalham e ficam cansadas sabia?!

House deu uma risadinha e a olhou com ar de desconfiança.

- Você é péssima com mentiras _Lisa_. As suas olheiras me dizem que você não descansou muito essa noite.

Cuddy começa a se irritar.

- E você é péssimo com gentilezas _Gregory_. Fala logo o que você quer e vem atrás de mim, porque, ao contrário de uns e outros por aí, eu me preocupo com os pacientes esperando por mim.

Cuddy sai da sala e ele a segue.

- Não era nada importante. Eu só tinha um paciente morrendo e precisava da sua autorização pra fazer uma _pet scan_. – disse House.

Cuddy parou no meio do caminho, virou se pra ele:

- Desde quando você pede a minha autorização pra fazer alguma coisa? Estava preocupado com o fato de o exame custar $4000,00?

- Desde quando o pessoal da pet resolveu me impedir de fazer sem a sua autorização.

- Com certeza eles tiveram algum motivo pra isso.

- Não. - mentiu House.

- House?!

- Ok. O paciente teve uma reação alérgica à fluordesoxiglicose na primeira tentativa de fazer o exame.

Cuddy riu e continuou andando.

- É uma ótima justificativa pra te proibirem. Se eu não estou enganada, é exatamente essa substância usada na pet não é? O que te levou a pensar que eu daria a autorização? O fato de que morrer de câncer é mais doloroso do que de reação anafilática?

- Não. Eu considerei que o fato de ter inibido o sistema imunológico do paciente fosse o suficiente pra evitar a reação alérgica, mas o seu pessoal da pet faltou a essa aula. Na verdade, eu só achei que você ia autorizar porque eu sempre convenço você de que as coisas que eu quero são certas.

- Nem sempre, querido. Faça a sua pet e me deixe em paz.

- Obrigada chefe, mas eu já fiz.

- Como?

- O meu charme entrando em ação de novo.

- Tá bom. Vai trabalhar agora Dr. Charmoso.

Cuddy pegou um prontuário e, antes que ela entrasse no consultório 1, House cochichou no seu ouvido.

- Não vai mesmo me contar o que fez ontem à noite?

- Sexo. – ela respondeu fechando a porta do consultório.

XXX

House entrou na sala de diagnósticos e a equipe estava impaciente, esperando por ele.

- Por que você não responde o seu pager? – perguntou Chase.

- Esqueci em casa. – House respondeu secamente. – Tem alguém morrendo por acaso? Ou vocês estão me esperando pra contar pro paciente que ele tem câncer de pulmão. O Wilson é melhor nisso do que eu.

- A pet identificou um pequeno nódulo pulmonar, de 5mm, sólido e calcificado. Já falamos com o Wilson. Não pode ser câncer. – explicou Cameron.

- Resquícios de tuberculose? – indagou Foreman.

- Sem história de tuberculose. – disse Chase.

- Ele pode ter tido uma forma leve de tuberculose, com poucos sintomas, e não ter se tratado. Justifica o nódulo. – interviu Cameron.

- Possível, mas pouco provável. – disse House.

Os três se entreolharam.

- Possível, mas pouco provável? - perguntou Foreman. – Comentário muito preciso. Você por acaso ouviu alguma palavra que a gente disse?

- Não. Eu fiquei surdo durante o fim de semana. – respondeu House visivelmente irritado. – A hipótese da Cameron explica o nódulo, e só. Ou alguém mais acha que um granuloma terciário de tuberculose sozinho causa todos esses sintomas?

- Pode ser uma reagudização. – tentou Chase.

- O sistema imunológico dele estava intacto quando chegou aqui. – Cameron respondeu desanimada. – É impossível.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos até que House falou:

- Foreman, vem comigo. Vocês dois têm 1 hora pra me levantar todas as causas de nódulos pulmonares fibróticos e calcificados.

House e Foreman saíram da sala. Chase foi pro computador e Cameron começou a ler um livro sobre doenças pulmonares. Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo, mas o clima na sala estava visivelmente pesado. Não tinham mais ficado sozinhos desde a última quarta-feira. Cameron quebrou o silêncio:

- O que deu no House? Ele está mais mal-humorado hoje do que de costume.

- Acostume-se. Ele sempre fica assim quando não consegue resolver um caso em menos de três dias. Começa a rezar pra gente descobrir hoje o que esse cara tem!

- Não acho que seja só isso.

- E você acha que é o que?

- Mulheres. – respondeu Cameron rindo. – Isso tá me cheirando a _broken heart_.

Chase caiu na gargalhada.

- O House? Com o coração partido! Eu saía na rua vestido de dançarina de Can Can se visse uma coisa dessas! Ele nem tem coração, Allison!

Cameron não achou graça.

- Todo mundo tem coração Robert. Até o House. E pessoas como ele sofrem muito mais, porque não admitem nunca o que sentem. Não compartilham sabe? Por isso são tão amargas.

- Profunda conhecedora da alma humana. – brincou Chase. – Devia ter sido psiquiatra.

- Engraçadinho. – Cameron mostrou língua pra ele. – Mudando de assunto. Você e a Lucy se entenderam? Fiquei preocupada, mas não tive oportunidade de perguntar.

- Ah. Sim. Tá tudo bem. – respondeu Chase. – Ela vive perguntando de você. E anda mais interessada do que nunca na minha rotina no hospital.

Chase disse isso e começou a rir.

- Isso não tem graça. – Cameron levantou e se sentou numa cadeira ao lado dele. – Vocês precisam resolver isso. Nós trabalhamos juntos e vocês vão se casar. Se ela não aceitar a idéia numa boa, ela vai ficar neurótica e pode começar a atrapalhar tanto o seu quanto o meu trabalho.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer.

- Será, Robert? Será que se ela impuser que você largue o emprego por minha causa você não vai ceder? Eu tenho a sensação que ela consegue tudo o que quer de você.

- Allison, é só um ciúme bobo. Agora quem tá fazendo tempestade é você.

Cameron fez uma cara de _"você está errado"_. Ele riu e apertou o nariz dela, fazendo-a rir também.

- Não se preocupe tá, Pequena?! Tudo sob controle.

- Você me deixa sem graça me chamando assim, sabia?!

- Assim como? _Pequena_?

- É.

- Eu lembro que você gostava.

- É justamente por isso que eu fico constrangida. Eu também lembro que eu gostava.

- Tá bom. – respondeu Chase. – Não chamo mais.

- Pode chamar, seu bobo. Eu gosto sim. – ela disse e virando-se para a tela do computador. – O que é isso?

Ele também olhou.

- Dirofilariose pulmonar! É um bom palpite.

House entrou na sala e perguntou:

- Fizeram o dever de casa?

Chase mostrou o artigo no computador.

- Hum. Uma verminose causada por contato com cachorro doente. Faz sentido, o cara tem um poodle não tem?! Façam os exames.

- Um doberman. – corrigiu Cameron. - Cadê o Foreman?

- Boa pergunta. A gente se perdeu no Hospital, vou atrás dele. Me avisem quando tiverem os resultados.

Os três saíram da sala. Chase e Cameron fizeram os exames e confirmaram o diagnóstico.

- Eu vou avisar o House. – disse Cameron.

- Ok. Eu vou iniciar o tratamento. – respondeu Chase.

Cameron procurou House no seu consultório, na sala de diagnósticos e na Clínica, mas não o encontrou. Ela estava chegando na sala de Cuddy quando esbarrou com Foreman no corredor.

- Ei. O que você tá fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou. – Viu o House?

Foreman tentou disfarçar:

- Eu tô... Eu tava procurando a Cuddy. Não vejo o House tem um tempinho já.

- Ela tá na Clínica Foreman. Acabei de encontrar com ela lá. O que você tem? Parece que tá agitado, procurando alguma coisa.

- Eu? Não. Só preciso falar com a Cuddy.

- Então vai lá, oras. Tá esperando o que?

- É... Não sei. Na verdade, ela tá atendendo! Acho melhor não atrapalhar. Vou esperá-la aqui mesmo. Volta lá pra sala de diagnósticos, o House deve tá chegando lá.

- Como é que você sabe? Disse que não viu ele. - Cameron perguntou desconfiada. - E você vai ficar aqui em pé até a hora do almoço esperando a Cuddy.

- Como eu sei? Eu... Não sei... Quer dizer, eu acho. Ele sempre volta pra lá! Ah, Cameron, me deixa aqui! Que interrogatório chato.

Cameron começou a rir dele.

- Ele sempre volta pra lá? Tá bom Foreman. Vou fingir que acredito.

Ela já ia se virando quando House saiu do escritório da Cuddy.

- Ops. Foreman, que bom que você tá aqui. Eu tava te procurando, ali na sala da Cuddy. E... Você não tava lá. Estranho né?! – disse House, virando-se para Cameron. – E aí, podemos começar a tratar pra dirofilariose?

Cameron mal conseguia conter o riso.

- O Chase já tá cuidando disso. Diagnóstico confirmado.

- Ótimo! – disse House virando as costas.

- Onde você vai? – perguntou Cameron.

- Pra clínica.

- Pra clínica? Mas seu nome não tá na escala de hoje?! – disse Cameron.

- Ta controlando os meus horários agora? Fui.

House sai em direção à Clínica. Cameron virou-se para Foreman:

- Pode começar falar. O que ele tá aprontando?

Foreman se fez de desentendido.

- Não sei do que você tá falando.

- Ah, Foreman, pára tá?! Você tava vigiando a porta da sala da Cuddy pro House. O que ele tava procurando lá?

- Por que você quer saber?

- Curiosidade feminina!

- Então morra de curiosidade! Eu não vou falar.

- Quem vai morrer de curiosidade? – Chase ia chegando junto com eles e ouviu o final da conversa.

- O Foreman estava vigiando a porta da sala da Cuddy enquanto o House estava lá dentro. – contou Cameron.

- A Cuddy também tava lá? – perguntou Chase.

Os três caíram na risada.

- Claro que não né?! Se ela tivesse era só trancar a porta! – disse Cameron.

- Bom. Parece que temos o dia livre! Eu to indo nessa pessoal. – anunciou Foreman, pegando sua maleta e saindo da sala.

- É. Paciente medicado, sem compromissos na clínica. Acho que a gente pode ir também. – disse Cameron.

- Com certeza. O que você tá pensando em fazer agora?

- Eu pensei em ir pra minha casa e dormir até amanhã. Ou até o House me acordar com um caso novo. Acho que eu nunca trabalhei tanto na minha vida inteira quanto nesses quatro últimos dias.

- Hum. Eu tava pensando em te convidar pra almoçar e depois assistirmos um filme no cinema. Mas você prefere ir dormir...

- Hoje é segunda-feira, Robert!

Chase riu.

- Então é mais absurdo passar a segunda a tarde no cinema do que dormindo feito uma preguiçosa?

- Ah! Isso não vale. Você sabe que eu não resisto a um cinema. E eu não sou preguiçosa, só tô cansada.

- Eu pego o seu ponto fraco. E então? Topa?

- Robert. Falando sério. Eu não sei se eu devia. Sem grilos, mas você tá bem com a Lucy, eu tenho certeza que ela não vai gostar disso, a gente podia não facilitar as coisas pra alimentar o ciúme dela.

- Allison, eu não vou deixar de ser seu amigo e não vou abrir mão da sua companhia por causa dela. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela vai ter que entender e aprender a lidar com isso. A lucy tá trabalhando agora. Não tem mal nenhum se eu tô de folga e quero pegar um cinema com uma amiga.

- Você faz as coisas parecerem muito simples, Robert. – disse Cameron já pegando a bolsa. – Vamos nessa então. Antes que eu desista.

Os dois passaram uma tarde divertida juntos. Almoçaram, viram filme, tomaram sorvete e riram muito relembrando os tempos da faculdade. Ele contou sobre a sua residência, sobre a família em Sidney e sobre como é exercer a medicina americana em outro país. Cameron contou as fofocas da faculdade depois que ele se formou, as farras, os namorados. Os dois já estavam indo embora quando ele comentou indignado.

- Eu até agora não acredito que você namorou aquele cara!!!

Cameron começou a rir.

- Você ainda tá pensando nisso? Fala sério! Ele era legal sim!

- Era. Muito legal! Eu imagino o quanto você se divertia com o Dr. Sabe tudo da turma. Eu aposto que quando vocês saíam, ele ficava falando de Medicina, de prova! Aliás, vocês saíam? Porque eu não imagino aquele cara numa balada.

- Pára de tirar onda vai. – Cameron estava se segurando pra não rir também. – Tá, ele não era o cara mais animado do mundo, e se achava um pouco também, mas eu até que me diverti um pouco com ele.

- Tá bom. – Chase fez cara de quem não acreditava.

- Ok. Você venceu. Ele era um cretino.

Os dois começaram a rir.

- E por que você ficou com ele sua maluca?

Cameron ficou séria e não respondeu.

- O que foi? – perguntou Chase.

- Nada.

- Ah não, pode falar.

- Eu comecei a namorar o Adam porque foi ele quem me segurou quando você foi embora.

Chase sabia que era aquilo. Arrependeu-se imediatamente de ter perguntado. Ele sabia que não tinha o direito de fazê-la se lembrar o tempo inteiro da história deles, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele precisava descobrir o que ainda se passava naquela cabeça e naquele coração. Pensou em um monte de coisas pra falar, pedir desculpas de novo... Mas não conseguia dizer nada.

- O que foi? Você ficou diferente de repente. Eu não falei isso pra te alfinetar não tá?! – desculpou-se Cameron.

- Não é isso. – Chase estava rindo. – Eu só tava olhando o quando você fica linda com o sol do final da tarde batendo no seu rosto.

Cameron se aproximou dele e tocou o rosto dele.

- Você não devia dizer isso Dr. Chase, eu não tenho mais 18 anos pra fingir que não entendi.

- E eu não tenho mais 20 anos pra falar coisas e não pensar nas conseqüências.

Chase passou a mão no cabelo dela e a trouxe para junto de si. Os lábios se tocaram suavemente. Cameron se afastou um pouco.

- Nós não devíamos fazer isso, Rob...

Ele não deixou que ela terminasse a frase. Colou seus lábios nos dela e trocaram um beijo apaixonado. Um beijo com gosto de saudade... Com gosto de proibido... Um beijo apressado...

Os dois se afastaram lentamente e tocaram as palmas das mãos.

- Então... – ela disse olhando nos olhos dele.

- Você não imagina o quanto eu senti sua falta minha Pequena. – ele disse e deu mais um selinho nela.

- Eu também senti sua falta, Robert. Mas agora é diferente. Nós somos adultos, você tem uma noiva. Tá muito tarde pra gente começar a brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas.

- Eu não tô brincando, Allison. Eu só não sei o que fazer.

- Eu não te falei o que fazer há 6 anos, Robert. Não é agora que eu vou falar. Eu sinto muito, mas você é único responsável pela sua vida.

Cameron estava com um olhar triste. Começava a se arrepender de tê-lo beijado. Ela o conhecia bem, sabia o quanto ele era complicado e sabia o quanto ele era capaz de proporcionar a ela os melhores e os piores dias da sua vida. Mais uma vez o sofrimento do passado veio à sua memória e ela só desejou sumir dali. O celular de Chase tocou.

- É a Lucy. – ele disse.

- Atende. Eu já estou indo embora.

- Espera, vamos conversar.

- Eu acho melhor não falarmos sobre isso hoje, me deixa ir pra casa e pensar no que aconteceu.

- Se você prefere assim...

- Eu prefiro.

Ela deu um beijo suave no rosto dele, entrou no seu carro e foi embora. No caminho pra casa ela chorou. Não sabia se de tristeza ou de felicidade. Ela só tinha certeza que não tinha mais como fugir daquele sentimento que mais cedo ou mais tarde viria à tona novamente. Ela só não esperava que fosse tão cedo.

_Deixa_

_Fale quem quiser falar, meu bem_

_Deixa_

_Deixe o coração falar também_

_Porque ele tem razão demais quando se queixa_

_Então a gente deixa, deixa, deixa, deixa_

_Ninguém vive mais do que uma vez_

_Deixa_

_Diz que sim prá não dizer talvez_

_Deixa_

_A paixão também existe_

_Deixa_

XXX

Já eram 6 da tarde e House ainda estava atendendo na Clínica. Cuddy abriu a porta do consultório e disse:

- House, passa na minha sala quando acabar.

Nem esperou ele responder. Fechou a porta e saiu.

10 minutos depois ele estava na sala dela.

- Pode falar. Eu fiz tudo certinho hoje, não vai me por de castigo!

- Além de ter me seguido o dia inteiro e de ter revirado a minha sala você não fez nada de errado. – disse Cuddy muito irritada.

- Eu acho que você tá me confundindo com um de seus namorados, doutora... Eu trabalhei o dia inteiro, igual gente grande!

- House! Cala a boca! Você não tem o que fazer é? Pelo amor de Deus, você age feito uma criança de 8 anos de idade. Passou a tarde inteira fazendo nada na Clínica, me vigiando! Você acha que eu nasci ontem?

- Não. Eu acho que você acha que o mundo gira ao seu redor.

- Agora nós estamos falando de você House. – ela disse ironicamente.

- Por que eu perseguiria você hein?! Com tanta médica e enfermeira me dando a maior bola, você acha mesmo que eu ia perder meu tempo vasculhando a sua lixeira, seu computador e seu celular? Você é chata e implicante, ninguém nunca te disse isso?

Cuddy começou a rir.

- É o que eu me pergunto todos os dias, House. Por que eu? Fala. O que você quer saber que eu te conto. Só pra ficar livre de você no meu pé.

- Meu Deus! Quanto egocentrismo Dra. Cuddy. Posso ir agora? Tem uma garota linda me esperando no meu apartamento.

- Vai. E me faz um favor: ME DEIXA EM PAZ! Esquece a minha vida pessoal tá?! Vai assistir a um reality show ou a uma novela.

- Tudo bem. Recado dado, recado anotado. Tô indo nessa... – House andou até a porta e parou. - Ah... Antes que eu me esqueça. O cara que cuida da farmácia disse que o Dr. Guillman anda pegando _Viagra_ com muita freqüência no estoque do hospital. Eu acho que você devia checar isso.

Cuddy ficou vermelha de raiva e arremessou um bloquinho de papel que acertou a porta assim que ela se fechou.

House saiu do escritório de Cuddy com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. Tinha conseguido o que ele queria.

_Eu quero levar uma vida moderninha_

_E deixar minha menininha sair sozinha_

_Não ser machista e não bancar o possessivo_

_Ser mais seguro e não ser tão impulsivo_

_Mas eu me mordo de ciúme_

_Mas eu me mordo de ciúme_

_Meu bem me deixa sempre muito à vontade_

_Ela me diz que é muito bom ter liberdade_

_E que não há mal nenhum em ter outra amizade_

_E que brigar por isso é muita crueldade_

_Meu bem me deixa sempre muito à vontade_

_Ela me diz que é muito bom ter liberdade_

_E que não há mal nenhum em ter outra amizade_

_E que brigar por isso é muita crueldade_

**Notas:**

Pessoal, mil desculpas pela demora pra postar! Mas como eu já expliquei pra algumas, minha vida ta louca esses dias!!! Esse capítulo era pra ser um pouco maior, mas eu dei uma enxugada e guardei os melhores acontecimentos pra mais tarde.

**Músicas:**

A 1ª é _Deixa – Vinícius de Moraes_. Eu não consegui resistir à bossa nova! Tava demorando a aparecer por aqui!

A 2ª é _Ciúme – Titãs_.

Obrigada à turma de sempre, que continua fiel na leitura! E também um beijo pras minhas amigas Huddy (as que gostam e as que detestam a Cameron), que começaram a ler agora. Obrigada por lerem, meninas. Prometo muito mais Huddy pela frente!!!

E eu não posso deixar de fazer um agradecimento especial pra Ligya. Querida, você é uma fofa sabia?! Eu já te disse isso! Mas nunca é demais lembrar. Obrigada mesmo pela força, pelos elogios e pelas dicas. A sua opinião é super importante pra mim!!! Adoro você menina! Bjo

Só mais uma coisa. Vou viajar essa semana, portanto, capítulo novo só daqui a 15 dias. Prometo um capítulo bem grande pra compensar o tempo sem postar!

Bjos pra todas e até a próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5 – Metade**

"_Que a força do medo que tenho_

_não me impeça de ver o que anseio._

_Que a morte de tudo em que acredito_

_não me tape os ouvidos e a boca._

_Porque metade de mim é o que eu grito,_

_mas a outra metade é silêncio."_

Cameron rolou na cama a noite inteira, não conseguiu pregar os olhos. Passou a noite pensando em Chase, no beijo, nos tempos da faculdade, no quanto ele a tinha magoado, mas no quanto ela não conseguia sentir raiva dele. Levantou-se um pouco antes das 6, olhou-se no espelho e não acreditou quando viu o quanto seu rosto estava inchado e vermelho, as olheiras também eram visíveis. Tinha chorado muito durante a noite.

_Preciso dar um jeito nisso. _Pensou_. A única coisa que eu não preciso hoje é do House me enchendo porque eu estou com cara de quem chorou._

Ligou a ducha o mais quente que conseguiu e entrou. Era início de outubro e os primeiros ventos do outono anunciavam o inverno que estava por vir. Cameron ficou quase uma hora debaixo do chuveiro, quando saiu, havia tomado uma decisão.

Arrumou-se calmamente, passou um corretivo embaixo dos olhos, um pouco de pó, batom e saiu de casa pouco antes das 8.

XXX

Chase estava sentado sozinho numa Starbucks perto do Hospital. Ele mexia distraidamente o café quando Lucy chegou.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – Ela disse dando um beijo suave nos lábios dele.

Ele esboçou um sorriso e respondeu.

- Bom dia. Você demorou.

- Desculpa. Eu perdi a hora. Parece que você não me esperou mesmo né? – Ela brincou.

- Ah não. Eu só pedi um café pra acordar. Dormi pouco essa noite.

- Mas você não tomou uma gota dele, Robbie.

- É. – ele respondeu distraído.

Lucy apenas olhou desconfiada pra ele, mas não disse nada. O garçom se aproximou.

- Bom dia. Vocês já escolheram o que vão pedir?

- Eu quero panquecas com bastante mel e um chocolate quente duplo. – disse Lucy.

- Nossa. Que apetite! E quanto doce! – brincou Chase. – Eu só quero um capuccino, estou sem fome.

Chase continuou brincando com o café na sua frente e Lucy ficou observando-o. Até que ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Hey, o que está acontecendo com você?

- Nada, por quê?

- Você está estranho, desde ontem.

- Estranho como, Lucy? – Ele demonstrou um pouco de irritação na voz.

- Estranho, amor. Distante. Desde ontem.

- Nós só nos falamos por telefone ontem, Lucy.

- Mas você estava estranho no telefone. Hey, eu sou sua noiva, eu sei perceber quando você não está bem. Você nem quis ir me ver ontem.

Chase agora estava visivelmente irritado.

- Eu estava cansado, Lucy. Eu já te falei isso. Trabalhei muito ontem e não dormi bem essa noite. Eu já disse isso também.

- Por que você está falando assim comigo? Eu só estou preocupada. Nunca te vi assim. Desculpa se a minha preocupação te incomoda.

Lucy fechou a cara e virou-se para a janela.

Chase sentia-se péssimo em mentir pra ela. _Mas falar o quê? Que ele estava confuso quanto aos seus sentimentos? Que tinha tido uma tarde deliciosa com a Allison ontem? Que não trabalhou nada ontem e que só não quis vê-la porque ele tinha acabado de beijar outra mulher. Era melhor deixar as coisas como estavam, pelo menos por enquanto._

- Querida, desculpa. – Ele falou da forma mais doce que conseguiu. – Eu tenho trabalhado muito esses dias, estou um pouco estressado. Não é nada com você tá?!

Ela colocou a sua mão sobre a dele.

- Tudo bem, amor. Só não gosto de te ver assim e também não quero que desconte em mim o seu estresse ok?! Você pode se abrir comigo, desabafar, falar o que quiser, mas eu não vou aceitar ser seu saco de pancadas.

- Eu sei. Eu não vou fazer isso com você. Prometo.

O café da manhã chegou e os dois comeram em silêncio. Quando acabaram de comer, Chase olhou no relógio de pulso.

- Querida, eu preciso ir agora. O trabalho me chama.

- Ok. Vamos. Eu também tenho um encontro com um cliente às 9.

Os dois saíram da cafeteria, trocaram um beijo rápido e cada um saiu em direção ao seu carro. Antes que ela saísse, Chase disse:

- Lucy...

- Oi.

- Me desculpa.

Lucy pareceu não entender o porquê das desculpas. Ele já havia se desculpado e, pelo menos pra ela, já estava tudo bem.

- Tudo bem Robbie, nós já resolvemos isso!

Os dois entraram nos seus carros e saíram.

"_Que essa minha vontade de ir embora_

_se transforme na calma e na paz que eu mereço._

_E que essa tensão que me corrói por dentro_

_seja um dia recompensada._

_Porque metade de mim é o que penso,_

_mas a outra metade é um vulcão."_

XXX

Chase chegou à sala de diagnósticos e Cameron e Foreman já estavam lá. _Droga_, ele pensou, _achei que ia encontrá-la sozinha aqui._

- Bom dia pessoal. O House ainda não chegou?

- Bom dia Chase. – Respondeu Foreman. – Que pergunta é essa? São 8h50, qual a chance do House está aqui antes das 9h30?

- A Cuddy chega às 8h. Se ele ainda estiver fiel na sua perseguição, ele já deveria estar aqui.

Os três riram.

- Olá, Chase. – Disse Cameron sem olhar diretamente nos olhos deles. – O café acabou de ficar pronto.

- Ah. Obrigada, Cameron. Estou mesmo precisando de um café.

- Não dormiu bem? – Dessa vez ela estava olhando bem nos olhos dele.

- Não. Foi uma noite complicada. – Ele respondeu também olhando nos olhos dela.

- Pessoal. Tô indo nessa. Minha escala na Clínica esta manhã. – Foreman falou e saiu da sala.

O clima ficou um pouco pesado na sala. Chase e Cameron estavam incomodados com aquela situação. Ambos precisavam conversar sobre o que aconteceu, mas ninguém tinha coragem de começar o assunto. Antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer alguma coisa, House chegou.

- Oi crian... Ops! Tô atrapalhando alguma coisa?

Cameron sentou-se no computador e fingiu que não ouviu. Chase fechou a cara e respondeu:

- Tá sim, House. Eu não consigo tomar café na sua frente. Eu fico nervoso. Você pode sair só um pouquinho, por favor?

- Hum. Eu até poderia, mas tenho trabalho pra vocês. Cadê o Foreman?

- Na Clínica. – respondeu Cameron.

- Ok. Não vamos precisar dele mesmo. Aliás, nem é um caso. A Cuddy quer que vocês dêem uma olhada nesse paciente aqui. – House diz isso e entrega um prontuário pra Cameron.

Cameron dá uma olhada e diz.

- É uma paciente com artrite reumatóide diagnosticada. Por que temos que vê-la?

- Boa pergunta. – Respondeu House. – É que não tem nada interessante pra gente hoje e a Cuddy não quer que fiquemos à toa. Na verdade, ela quer me importunar mesmo.

- E você aceitou assim, sem reclamar? – duvidou Chase.

- Sim. Ela é minha chefe, esqueceu?

Chase deu uma gargalhada.

- Ah, claro. E você é o funcionário mais obediente do mundo.

- Bom. Isso aqui parece ser a minha área. Vou lá dar uma olhada nela. – disse Cameron.

- Não. O Chase vai. Eu quero falar com você.

- Mas a Imunologista é ela. – disse Chase.

- É. Eu sei. E que eu saiba você também freqüentou a faculdade de medicina e, teoricamente, é capaz de avaliar uma artrite. Anda, vai logo. Eu quero falar com a Cameron.

Chase saiu da sala contrariado.

- Pode falar. – disse Cameron.

- Não. Fala você.

- Hum... Se eu não estou enganada foi _você _que disse que queria falar comigo.

- Ah, é mesmo. Na verdade só quero matar a minha curiosidade. Por que não dormiu à noite?

Cameron ficou incomodada com a pergunta. _Estava tão na cara assim_?

- Eu... É... Como é que você sabe?

- Eu perguntei primeiro.

- Eu dormi a tarde inteira ontem. Estava cansada. Perdi o sono à noite. Foi só isso. Agora, como é que você sabe?

- Tem 6 copos de café na lixeira. 4 deles têm marca de batom. Ah não ser que o Chase e o Foreman estejam usando batom ou que você tenha beijado um deles, significa que você tomou 4 copos de café antes das 9h da manhã. Além disso, você está usando uma quantidade maior de maquiagem hoje.

- Eu tinha esquecido que você é observador. Agora posso ir ver a paciente?

- Claro. Vai lá. E cuidado... Poucas coisas valem uma noite de sono. E homens loiros e comprometidos não estão na lista.

Cameron saiu da sala atordoada. _Que droga, não dá pra ter uma vida privada nesse hospital_.

Quando chegou ao quarto da paciente Chase estava fazendo o exame físico nela.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Cameron perguntou da porta do quarto.

Ele virou-se e abriu um sorriso quando a viu.

- Eu acho melhor você aferir a pressão dela outra vez. Eu acabei de me desconcentrar. – Ele respondeu.

Cameron pegou o esfigmo da mão dele, tirou o esteto do pescoço e começou a conversar com a paciente.

- Bom dia, senhora Millman. Eu sou a Dra. Cameron, uma das médicas que vai trabalhar no seu caso.

- Nossa, você parece ser tão jovem. E é muito bonita também. Pode me chamar de Annie. – respondeu a paciente.

Chase riu e concordou com a cabeça. Cameron olhou pra ele o repreendendo.

- Obrigada duas vezes! Pelo "jovem" e pelo "bonita". Eu não sou muito velha, mas a minha especialidade inclui doenças como a sua. Vamos fazer o possível pra melhorar a sua qualidade de vida.

Annie deu um sorriso.

- Obrigada doutora. Tudo que eu queria era viver sem dor.

- Isso já é possível em casos como o seu.

- Os outros médicos me disseram que a doença está muito avançada, que o tratamento não responde bem.

- É tudo uma questão de ponto de vista, Annie. Eu prefiro refazer seus exames antes de fazer um prognóstico. O que eu posso adiantar é que eu tenho conseguido bons resultados no tratamento da artrite e que a disposição do paciente em se tratar tem ajudado muito. Aqueles que se conformam em viver com a dor e reclamam muito são os mais difíceis de se tratar.

Annie estava com um sorriso maior ainda.

- Eu gostei de você. É a primeira vez que alguém me fala algo animador desde que eu descobri a doença.

Cameron apenas deu um sorriso. Ela e Chase terminaram de examinar a paciente, colheram material para os exames e saíram do quarto.

- Você foi perfeita lá. – Ele disse.

- Obrigada. Eu só fiz o meu trabalho.

- Não, é sério. Você a confortou sem dar falsas esperanças, foi segura, séria, amiga. Enfim, foi perfeita!

- Obrigada de novo! Agora você não pode se desconcentrar toda vez que eu aparecer. Vai ficar complicado trabalharmos juntos. – Ela falou, brincando.

- Preciso trabalhar isso então.

Os dois continuaram andando calados e entraram no laboratório. Cameron começou a preparar o material para os testes. Chase ligou os aparelhos e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Allison, a gente precisa conversar sobre ontem. – Ele começou.

- O que aconteceu ontem foi um erro Robert. – Ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos do microscópio. – A gente se empolgou um pouco, isso não deve mais acontecer.

Chase não acreditou quando ouviu aquelas palavras dela. Era a última coisa que esperava que ela dissesse.

- Você não considera nem conversarmos a respeito? – Ele perguntou um pouco chateado.

Cameron se afastou um pouco do microscópio e o encarou.

- Robert. Sejamos realistas. A gente se beijou. Tá, e daí? Pra variar um pouco a gente não conseguiu se controlar, como na faculdade. A diferença é que na faculdade eu e você éramos livres e inconseqüentes. Não é mais simples assim, Robert. Agora você tá noivo, nós somos adultos, temos responsabilidades. Eu me tornei uma pessoa muito mais racional. Justamente agora que a minha vida está tão bem, eu não vou pôr tudo a perder. Não por sua causa. Não por causa de uma paixão juvenil que não deu certo.

- Eu gostava mais de você quando você era um pessoa passional. Essa nova Allison me assusta às vezes.

- Eu fiquei assim por sua causa. – Ela disse isso com raiva nos olhos, ela sabia que aquilo iria ferí-lo, mas a vontade que ela tinha era de causar nele toda a dor que ele havia causado nela um dia.

Ele ficou abalado com aquilo. _Até quando ela ia jogar na cara dele o que ele tinha feito? Se ele pudesse voltar no tempo..._

- Não coloque todas as suas frustrações em mim. Isso não é justo.

- Eu não coloco todas elas em você. Aliás, eu não tenho muitas frustrações. Eu só não confio nas pessoas, e isso inclui você. E a culpa disso é 100 sua.

- Você disse que já tinha esquecido isso.

- Não. Eu disse que tinha perdoado você, isso é verdade, eu não tenho mágoas. Se tivesse, eu não estaria aqui discutindo com você. – Ela suspirou, aquelas lembranças doíam demais. – Ver você na cama com a Cindy, na noite da sua formatura foi a pior coisa que já me aconteceu. Não dá pra esquecer, Robert, você está me pedindo muito.

Ele abaixou a cabeça. Sentia-se o cara mais imbecil do mundo naquele momento.

- Foi uma coisa idiota, Allison.

- Ela era a minha melhor amiga, Robert.

Cameron estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Chase sentia uma dor tão forte, ele queria abraçá-la, deixá-la chorar nos seus braços e depois dizer que isso tudo é passado, que eles podiam começar do zero agora. Mas tinha a Lucy, tinha o abismo enorme entre ele e Allison, tinham uma noite e 6 anos que não podiam ser apagados...

- Robert. – Ela disse quase sussurrando. – Está tudo bem. Eu não quero mais falar disso com você. Eu não quero fazer esse passado reviver ainda mais na minha cabeça. Vamos deixar as coisas como estão. A gente esquece o que aconteceu ontem, você e a Lucy se casam e eu sigo a minha vida. Enquanto isso, nós continuamos bons amigos, se você quiser, é claro.

Ele conseguiu esboçar um leve sorriso.

- É claro que eu quero. Eu acho que já disse que não vou te pedir mais do que isso né?! E eu vou cumprir minha promessa.

- Vai ser melhor pra todo mundo. E... Só mais uma coisa... Não faça com a Lucy o que você fez comigo. Nós dois sabemos que fidelidade não é o seu forte, mas seja honesto com ela. Ela merece isso. Todos nós merecemos.

- Você está certa. Eu vou ser o melhor que eu puder com ela. Por ela, por mim... E por você.

Cameron apertou a mão dele e ambos sorriram. Havia sido estabelecido um pacto ali. Um pacto de amizade, de fidelidade, de amor... E eles só não sabiam por quanto tempo aquilo iria durar.

"_Que o medo da solidão se afaste_

_e que o convívio comigo mesmo se torne ao menos suportável._

_Que o espelho reflita em meu rosto num doce sorriso_

_que eu me lembro ter dado na infância._

_Porque metade de mim é a lembrança do que fui_

_a outra metade não sei._

_Que a arte nos aponte uma resposta,_

_mesmo que ela não saiba._

_E que ninguém a tente complicar_

_porque é preciso simplicidade pra fazê-la florescer._

_Porque metade de mim é platéia_

_e a outra metade é canção._

_E que a minha loucura seja perdoada_

_porque metade de mim é amor_

_e a outra metade também."_

XXX

Na hora do almoço Cameron e Chase voltaram à sala de diagnósticos e encontraram House lendo um livro.

- House? Tudo bem com você? – Perguntou Chase.

- Ahã. – House respondeu sem levantar a cabeça.

- Você não está vendo porcarias na internet, nem resolvendo palavras cruzadas, nem atormentando a Cuddy. Você está lendo _um livro_! Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

- Que tipo de médico se torna Homeopata? E que tipo de hospital _precisa _de um homeopata? – Perguntou House ignorando completamente o que Chase disse.

Chase e Cameron olharam a capa do livro que House estava lendo: "Medicina para Homeopatas". Os dois começaram a rir. House só poderia estar lendo um livro com a intenção de criticá-lo depois.

House continuou.

- É sério. Escutem isso: "O efeito medicamentoso em homeopatia não é bioquímico, mas energético. A substância ao ser diluída e agitada, libera na água uma informação que, ao ser pingada sob a língua, a transfere para o paciente. A informação ali contida estimula os mecanismos naturais de cura do indivíduo levando-o da doença para a saúde, através de suas próprias condições intrínsecas". – House acabou de ler e caiu na gargalhada. – É a coisa mais absurda que eu já ouvi na vida. Essa especialidade é pelo menos reconhecida?

- Sim House, é uma especialidade médica como outra qualquer. E é muito mais popular do que você imagina. – respondeu Cameron.

- Eu sei Dra. Sabe-Tudo. Não foi uma pergunta, foi uma tentativa de convencer a mim mesmo de que isso existe.

- Desculpa chefe! Por que você está lendo isso?

- Pra aumentar o meu conhecimento sobre as ciências da natureza. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Cameron, a Cuddy quer falar com você.

- Comigo?

- Não. Com a Cameron que trabalha na faxina.

- Agora?

- Hey. Eu não sou o mensageiro da Cuddy. Liga na sala dela e descobre.

Cameron foi até o telefone e discou o ramal da sala da diretora.

- Dra. Cuddy? É a Cameron. [... Ok! Estou indo aí agora mesmo.

Cameron saiu da sala deixando House compenetrado em sua leitura e Chase anotando os dados dos exames de Annie no prontuário médico.

Cameron chegou à sala de Cuddy e a secretária mandou que ela entrasse.

- Olá Dra. Cameron. Sente-se, por favor.

Cameron sentou-se, ainda não se sentia completamente à vontade naquela sala. Só tinha conversado uma ou duas vezes com a diretora e não fazia idéia do que ela tinha pra lhe falar.

- Bom dia Dra. Cuddy. Você tem uma bela sala.

Cuddy riu.

- Obrigada. São os mimos que eu recebo por dirigir este hospital!

- Você disse que tinha algo importante pra me falar.

- Sim. É sobre a Annie. Eu queria saber como ela está?

- Ah, é isso. – Cameron sentiu uma ponta de alívio. – Nós acabamos de fazer alguns exames e estamos esperando o resultado de outros. O que eu posso adiantar é que a doença dela está num estado bem avançado. Pelo que eu li na ficha dela, ela recebeu o diagnóstico um pouco tarde.

Cuddy balançou a cabeça contrariada.

- É. Eu sei. Quando os sintomas começaram, ela procurou um médico de quinta, mas os testes de fator reumatóide e de anticorpos antinucleares foram negativos. E, apesar de todas as evidências clínicas, o doutor lá não deu o diagnóstico correto.

- Eu vi isso na ficha. Realmente foi um erro grosseiro. Mas... Me desculpa a curiosidade. Por que você está tão interessada na Annie?

- Ela trabalhou na minha casa a vida inteira. Ela trabalhava pra minha família, quando eu terminei a residência e vim pra Princeton ela veio comigo. Há uns cinco anos a filha dela ficou doente e ela se mudou para o Texas. Eu nunca mais a vi depois disso. No final da semana passada ela me ligou contando que estava doente, então eu mandei as passagens e a trouxe pra cá.

- Você fez bem Dra. Cuddy. Nós vamos fazer o possível para ajudá-la. Foi por isso que você pediu que o House cuidasse do caso então? Você confia muito nele não é?

Cuddy deu um suspiro.

- É. Eu confio muito nele como _médico_. Apesar das loucuras, dos métodos nada convencionais e dos milhões de processos que o Hospital banca por causa dele, ele é o melhor médico que nós temos.

Cameron concordou.

- Eu aprendi mais com ele aqui nesses 7 dias do que nos 6 anos de faculdade. Eu não conheço ninguém melhor que ele.

- E tem outra coisa Dra. Cameron. Eu andei olhando a sua ficha e você, apesar de ser muito jovem, tem um currículo invejável. O seu trabalho sobre Artrite Reumatóide foi publicado nas melhores revistas. Além do mais, ninguém nunca tirou nota máxima na prova final da residência de Imuno em Harvard. Aposto que o house contratou você por isso.

Cameron ficou vermelha. Ela sempre ficava constrangida quando se referiam ao seu currículo escolar. Ela tinha sido uma das melhores alunas da sua turma e, sem dúvida, a melhor da residência.

- Não, o House me contratou porque eu era a mais bonita!

As duas riram

- É o tipo de argumento que ele usa pra não ter que admitir que um médico é bom.

- Dra. Cuddy, você chegou ao topo antes dos 30 anos. Se formos falar de currículos aqui eu vou ficar anos-luz atrás de você.

Dessa vez foi Cuddy quem ficou vermelha.

- Ok. Vamos parar com a troca de elogios aqui e vamos parar com esses "doutoras" pra lá e pra cá. Você já almoçou?

- Não. Eu ia comer alguma coisa no restaurante do Hospital mesmo.

- Eu também. – Respondeu Cuddy. – O dia hoje está corridíssimo. Vamos almoçar então?

O restaurante do Hospital estava razoavelmente cheio. Médicos, enfermeiros e visitantes dos pacientes ocupavam as mesas. Cuddy e Cameron serviram-se e ocuparam uma das mesas. Elas conversavam animadamente quando Cuddy falou:

- Cameron, eu vou te fazer uma pergunta, mas sinta-se à vontade em não responder, ok?!

- Hum. Tá bom, manda!

- Você sabe por que o House está me perseguindo? – Cuddy disse quase sussurrando.

Cameron não conseguiu conter uma risada.

- Olha, saber eu não sei. Ninguém me contou. Mas eu acho que ele está interessado em você.

- Até parece. O House só se interessa por prostitutas e por garotinhas.

Cameron riu de novo.

- Eu realmente não sei. Estou falando isso por pura intuição feminina. Não conheço o House direito ainda, mas se eu tivesse que apostar que ele é louco por você, eu apostava na hora.

Cuddy não respondeu. Apenas continuou comendo, pensativa.

- Ai meu Deus. Dá uma olhada em quem está chegando aí. – Cuddy apontou para a porta. – Nem pra almoçar eu tenho paz mais.

Cameron virou-se para trás e viu House e Wilson entrando.

- Olá! Olha só Wilson, as garotas não nos convidaram para o almoço. – disse House.

- Olá Cuddy. Dra. Cameron... Como vão? – Cumprimentou Wilson.

- Tudo bem Wilson. – Respondeu Cuddy. – Já conhece a Dra. Cameron?

- Sim, nós discutimos um caso de suspeita de câncer de pulmão ontem. – Respondeu Wilson. - Aliás, nem perguntei se vocês conseguiram diagnosticar.

- Claro. – Disse House. – Eu tenho a melhor equipe! Era uma _dirofilariose pulmonar_. Chato!

House fez uma careta e os outros riram.

- Podemos sentar com vocês meninas? – Perguntou House. - Não tem mais nenhum lugar vazio.

- E desde quando você pergunta se pode? – Disse Cuddy.

- House, é melhor esperarmos elas acabarem. Elas estavam conversando quando a gente chegou. – Falou Wilson.

- Mais um motivo pra gente sentar aqui. Se essas duas ficam amigas e ainda trocam segredos, eu estou perdido.

Os dois saíram para servir e logo voltaram e se sentaram à mesa.

Enquanto comiam, House não parava de trocar farpas com Cuddy.

- Wilson, você sabia que a nossa chefe está dormindo com o Dr. Guillman? – House soltou, no meio do almoço.

Wilson engasgou.

- O Guillman? Homeopata? – Perguntou Wilson.

Dessa vez quem se assustou foi Cameron.

- Homeopata? Por isso o livro de homeopatia não é Dr. House?

- Você está lendo um livro de homeopatia, House? Que imbecil que você é. - Disse Cuddy levantando da mesa muito irritada. - Eu já acabei de almoçar e preciso trabalhar.

- Hey. Não te falaram que é falta de educação levantar da mesa enquanto os outros ainda comem? – Perguntou House.

- E não te falaram que é falta de educação xeretar a vida das pessoas e que é potencialmente perigoso quando essas pessoas ocupam cargos superiores ao seu? – Cuddy estava quase gritando.

- Ah é. Eu esqueci que eu morro de medo de você.

- House, eu vou sair daqui antes que eu degole você com essa faca que você está usando para cortar o seu bife. E vou deixá-los à vontade para falarem da minha vida sem a minha presença.

Cuddy saiu fumegando de raiva.

- Eu também vou indo rapazes, não serei cúmplice disso. – Cameron disse e seguiu Cuddy.

Assim que saíram do restaurante, Cuddy falou:

- Eu odeio o House. Eu vou matá-lo. Vou picá-lo em pedacinhos, começando por aquela língua grande.

Cameron estava segurando-se para não rir.

- Calma, Cuddy. Isso é a cara do House, ele adora irritar todo mundo e parece que ele sente um prazer especial em fazer isso com você.

- Eu só queria entender por quê. Por que _eu_? Por que ele não me deixa em paz. Ele atrapalha todos os meus relacionamentos. Desde que ele começou a trabalhar nesse hospital eu não tenho uma relação estável. Que droga.

Cuddy desabou na sua cadeira e começou a chorar.

- Olha só. Eu não sei o que há entre vocês, mas vou tentar ajudar.

- Não precisa Cameron. Ninguém consegue lidar com o House melhor do que Wilson e eu. Pode deixar isso comigo. É que às vezes ele me tira do sério.

- Eu tenho certeza que você lida melhor com ele do que eu. Mas eu vou descobrir o que há com ele. Promessa de escoteira!

Cuddy riu.

- Obrigada. Eu vejo que nós seremos boas amigas.

- Pode apostar.

Cameron apertou a mão de Cuddy e saiu da sala.

Assim que fechou a porta, deu de cara com House.

- Eu, se fosse, você, não entrava aí não. – Disse Cameron.

- Por quê? Ela está armada?

- Não sei o que você chama de _armada_. Mas do jeito que ela está com raiva de você qualquer objeto pode tornar-se potencialmente letal na mão dela.

- Tô morrendo de medo. – House disse e entrou na sala.

- Saia imediatamente daqui. – Cuddy falou assim que o viu.

House sentou-se de frente pra ela ignorando o que ela disse.

- Qual é a sua com o Dr. Plantinhas Milagrosas lá? – Perguntou House.

- House, isso não te interessa. Saia da minha sala.

- É claro que me interessa. Ele é um idiota. Estudou em uma faculdade idiota e fez uma especialização mais idiota ainda. É isso que você quer para ser o pai do seu filho?

- E quem te falou que eu estou querendo ter um filho?

- Desistiu então?

Ela não respondeu.

- Tudo bem. Vamos supor que você realmente esteja se divertindo com ele. Você realmente considera passar o resto dos seus dias do lado dele?

- House, eu já falei que isso não é da sua conta. Mas se for pra você me deixar em paz. Sim, eu estou saindo com o Guillman. Ele é divertidíssimo e o sexo com ele é incrível. Não, eu não vou me casar com ele. E eu não desisti de ter um filho, eu só adiei os planos. Satisfeito? Anotou tudo direitinho pra contar pro Hospital inteiro? Agora, por favor, S-A-I-A-D-A-M-I-N-H-A-S-A-LA.

House a encarou nos olhos.

- Você procura superar as suas frustrações saindo com caras fracassados. Isso é patético.

- E você supera as suas frustrações fazendo as pessoas se sentirem piores do que você é. Obrigada House. Missão cumprida por hoje. Se você não sair imediatamente daqui eu vou demitir você e, dessa vez, eu estou realmente falando sério.

House tentou decifrar o que havia naqueles olhos azuis. Uma mistura de raiva, tristeza, decepção, dúvida... Pela primeira vez ele percebeu que ela não estava brincando e que era hora de parar de atormentá-la.

Ele saiu da sala sem falar nada. Ela, assim que ele saiu, pegou sua bolsa e foi pra casa. Não tinha mais cabeça para trabalhar naquele dia.

_Só uma coisa me entristece_

_O beijo de amor que não roubei_

_A jura secreta que não fiz_

_A briga de amor que eu não causei_

_Nada do que posso me alucina_

_Tanto quanto o que não fiz_

_Nada do que quero me suprime_

_De que por não saber ainda não quis_

_Só uma palavra me devora_

_Aquela que meu coração não diz_

_Só o que me cega e o que me faz infeliz_

_É o brilho do olhar que não sofri_

**Notas:**

Muito tempo depois... Aí está o capítulo 5! Novamente, desculpa pela demora pessoal!

Contei o que o Chase aprontou com a Cam. Mais pra frente, vocês vão saber toda a história de "amor" dos dois.

Starbucks: uma rede de Cafés famosa nos EUA.

As partes do texto que ilustram as três primeiras partes são do poema/música: _Metade _do_ Oswaldo Montenegro_. Em qualquer site de letras de músicas vocês conseguem a letra completa. Não vou colocar aqui porque é muito grande! Mas é lindo, vale a pena ver.

Artrite reumatóide é uma doença auto-imune e é a especialidade da Cameron (eu inventei isso).

Eu inventei tudo a respeito da história escolar dela também. Só pra dar uma moral pra ela mesmo! Hehe

Não tenho nada contra homeopatia, mas imagino que o House tenha. Então escolhi a especialidade mais controversa da medicina pra ser a especialidade do "namorado" da Cuddy, pro House ter muitos motivos pra tirar onda com a cara dele.

A música do final chama-se _Jura Secreta_ e pode ser da _Zélia Duncan_ ou da _Simone_. As duas cantam, mas não descobri quem é a autora.

**Errata:**

A música _Ciúme_, do capítulo anterior, é do _Ultraje a Rigor_. Coloquei que é dos Titãs porque tenho uma versão no meu pc cantada por eles. Nem sei se eles chegaram a gravar em cd.

Por hoje é só! Espero que estejam gostando! Bjinhos pra todas que estão lendo!


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6 – Por que não?**

Cameron passou a tarde trabalhando na Clínica. Na verdade, trocou de horário com uma colega do Hospital pra não ter que trabalhar com Chase. Ela ainda não estava muito segura sobre a conversa que tinham tido. Era melhor manter uma certa distância, pelo menos até se acostumar com a idéia de conviver diariamente com ele.

Estava atendendo o último paciente do dia quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Entra. – Cameron disse lá de dentro.

Chase abriu a porta até a metade e colocou só a cabeça dentro da sala.

- Ainda demora aí Dra. Cameron? – Chase perguntou. – Preciso conversar com você.

Cameron virou a cabeça de lado e fez uma cara de "Pelo amor de Deus, hoje não", que fez Chase rir.

- É sobre Annie, Cameron.

- Ah. Tudo bem. – Ela respondeu parecendo sem graça. – É o último paciente, eu já tô saindo.

Quando Cameron saiu do consultório, Chase estava encostado no balcão de recepção da Clínica. Ele estava com os olhos fixos na porta do Consultório 1, os cabelos estavam meio desarrumados, o jaleco amassado, tinha a aparência cansada, mas, mesmo assim, estava incrivelmente lindo. Cameron respirou fundo e foi até ele.

- Prontinho. Pode falar. – Começou Cameron.

- O tratamento com corticoesteróides não está funcionando. – Disse Chase parecendo preocupado.

- Então vamos começar com um anticorpo específico. – Respondeu Cameron.

- Eu já fiz isso. Não está resolvendo também.

- Cadê o House?

- Foi embora. Disse que você é quem manda.

- Ah. Que legal. – Cameron suspirou desconsolada.

- Vamos ter que esperar até amanhã e ver se o tratamento começa a surtir algum efeito.

- Ela está numa escala 8 de dor, Cameron.

Cameron não respondeu. Precisava pensar. Era a primeira vez que precisava tomar uma decisão difícil sem ninguém supervisionando.

- Para começar qualquer outro tratamento eu preciso da autorização da Annie e da Dra. Cuddy. São procedimentos invasivos e arriscados.

- Nós podemos tentar aliviar a dor com Morfina e iniciamos o tratamento novo amanhã. – Arriscou Chase.

- Se fizermos isso, vamos mascarar os efeitos dos anticorpos.

Chase a olhou como que esperando que ela apresentasse uma solução milagrosa para o caso.

- Como ela está agora? – Perguntou Cameron.

- Sedada. Vai ficar assim por umas duas horas, mas vai acordar como uma dor muito intensa.

- Ok. Vou resolver isso. – Cameron disse já correndo em direção a saída do Hospital.

- Hey. Aonde você vai?

- Falar com a Cuddy.

Cameron gastou menos que 10 minutos do Hospital a casa de Cuddy. Ao chegar lá, tocou insistentemente a campainha até que Cuddy abriu a porta.

- Hey. O que aconteceu? Que cara é essa. – Perguntou Cuddy assim que a viu.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro, entra. – Cuddy abriu um pouco mais a porta e Cameron entrou.

- Cuddy. A Annie piorou. – Cameron começou a falar sem rodeios. – Ela está numa escala 8 de dor. As articulações estão muito inflamadas e o tratamento convencional não está funcionando.

Cuddy desabou numa poltrona.

- E você quer fazer uma plasmaférese? – Perguntou Cuddy.

Cameron consentiu com a cabeça.

- Ai... Por que quando as coisas começam a dar errado tem que ser tudo de uma vez? – Cuddy perguntou pra si mesma. – Parece que o mundo tá desabando sobre a minha cabeça.

Cameron sentou-se perto dela e segurou-lhe as duas mãos entre as suas.

- Cuddy, essa intervenção é um risco pra ela. Por causa da idade, por causa da debilidade em função da doença. Eu sei que você sabe de tudo isso, mas é a melhor chance que ela tem agora.

Cuddy deu um sorriso.

- É engraçado como que em tão pouco tempo convivendo com o House você tenha aprendido tão rápido a me convencer.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com o House. Eu tô fazendo o que eu acho que é o certo. E eu tenho certeza que ele usaria argumentos bem menos nobres.

Cuddy riu de novo.

- Você tem razão. Ele diria antes que eu sou idiota, faria um comentário sobre o meu decote e, de uma forma ou de outra, sairia daqui com o meu consentimento.

Cameron notou como os olhos de Cuddy tinham um brilho diferente quando falava de House. Percebeu o quanto ela estava com uma aparência triste e abatida.

- Ele mexe com você não é? – Cameron perguntou.

Cuddy fechou os olhos e afundou a cabeça no encosto da poltrona. Estava difícil de negar isso.

- Sim. Ele mexe muito comigo. E eu me odeio, todos os dias da minha vida, por isso.

Cameron a abraçou forte. Não sabia o que falar para consolá-la naquele momento. Não conseguia entender como alguém pudesse ter um sentimento como aquele por House.

- Cuddy, eu preciso ir agora.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou tomar um banho e vou pro Hospital. Não vou conseguir sossegar aqui sem noticias da Annie.

- Não precisa. Eu te mantenho informada.

- Sem chances. Estou lá em 30 minutos, no máximo. Vou ligar agora no Hospital e avisar que você está autorizada a fazer a plasmaférese na Annie.

- Ok. Se você prefere assim.

- Cameron... Obrigada pela força tá?!

- Que obrigada que nada, logo logo eu vou querer um aumento!

XXX

De volta ao Hospital, Cameron pegou os formulários que Annie precisava assinar e dirigiu-se para a sala de diagnósticos. Ao chegar lá só encontrou Chase.

- O Foreman foi embora? – perguntou Cameron.

- Foi. Na verdade ele tá no Hospital, mas tá de plantão na Neurologia.

- É. Então parece que seremos nós esta noite. _Droga _– Pensou Cameron. – _Era tudo o que eu queria: passar a noite inteira trabalhando sozinha com ele. Força garota!_

Chase confirmou com a cabeça. Ambos visivelmente desconfortáveis um com o outro desde a conversa que tiveram pela manhã. Chase resolveu tentar quebrar o gelo.

- Allison, você tá agindo diferente comigo. Achei que tivéssemos combinado que seríamos amigos, como antes.

Ela deu um sorriso pra ele.

- Como se fosse simples assim, Robert. Eu queria mesmo que as coisas acontecessem sempre do jeito que eu planejo, seria bem mais fácil lidar com um monte de coisas. Mas não funciona assim.

- Do que você está falando?

- Deixa isso pra lá, ok?! Eu só estou pouco a vontade sobre o que aconteceu e sobre o que nós conversamos. Mas isso passa. Agora vamos, a Annie deve está acordando agora.

Cameron, Chase e Cuddy passaram a noite trabalhando no procedimento de Annie. O dia já estava amanhecendo quando finalmente conseguiram estabilizá-la.

- Parabéns, pessoal! – Cuddy falou assim que saíram do quarto de Annie. – Vocês foram ótimos. Não imaginam o quanto eu estou aliviada.

- Fizemos o nosso trabalho Dra. Cuddy. – Disse Chase.

- Muito bem por sinal. – Ela completou. – Bom, eu estou faminta e preciso tomar um café. Vocês vêm comigo? Por minha conta.

Chase e Cameron se entreolharam, não havia como recusar o convite.

- Claro, vamos lá! – Disse Cameron.

Os três saíram juntos do Hospital e foram até a Starbucks. Pediram um café da manhã caprichado e ficaram conversando enquanto esperavam.

- Cameron, ouvi alguém comentando que você e o Chase estudaram juntos. – Disse Cuddy.

- Na verdade. – Respondeu Cameron. – Nós freqüentamos a faculdade na mesma época. O Chase entrou três anos antes de mim.

- Mas vocês se conheciam?

- Sim. – Dessa vez foi Chase quem respondeu. – Nós ficamos amigos na primeira semana de aula dela. E não nos largamos mais até eu me formar e ir embora pra Austrália.

- E depois disso, vocês só se falaram novamente aqui em Princeton?

Cameron se apressou em responder.

- É. Nós tivemos um probleminha na nossa amizade e, quando ele foi embora, nós não éramos mais tão próximos. Acabou que perdemos o contato.

- Ok. Vou parar de interrogar vocês. Eu fico falando sem parar, mas é porque vocês saíram a tão pouco tempo da faculdade e eu sinto uma saudade desse tempo que adoro ficar ouvindo as histórias dos mais jovens!

Os dois riram

- É. A faculdade sempre rende muitas boas histórias mesmo. – Disse Cameron nostálgica. – E outras, nem tanto. Mas qualquer dia desse a gente senta pra trocar figurinhas sobre os tempos da Escola. Vejo que você vai adorar saber o que não consta naquela pastinha a meu respeito que tem no seu escritório.

Cameron disse isso e olhou de relance para Chase. Ele fechou a cara e engoliu em seco. Cuddy caiu na gargalhada.

- Vejo que vou adorar mesmo, Cameron. Mal posso esperar por isso.

Os três acabaram de comer e saíram da cafeteria.

- Bom, meninas, vou indo nessa. Quero passar em casa e tomar um banho antes de voltar ao trabalho. – Disse Chase.

As duas se despediram dele.

- Eu também vou indo Cuddy, preciso urgentemente de um banho e de pelo menos meia hora de sono, senão vou desabar.

- Não senhora mocinha. Você não tem nada pra me contar não?

Cameron fez-se de desentendida.

- Pensa que eu nasci ontem Dra. Cameron? – Cuddy provocou. – Acha que eu não vi clima entre você e o Chase quando estávamos falando da faculdade?

Cameron riu.

- E eu vejo que você tá bem mais animadinha do que ontem Dra. Cuddy. Qualquer hora eu te conto essa história. Agora não tenho cabeça pra isso não.

- É, o tratamento da Annie ter funcionado me deu um gás sim! E também, eu preciso trabalhar né?! Não dá pra ficar em casa chorando as mágoas enquanto o mundo acontece.

- É assim que se fala!

- Bom. Vamos então. Mas não pense que eu vou desistir de saber o que tá rolando viu?!

As duas riram e seguiram para as suas casas.

XXX

O resto da semana transcorreu relativamente bem no Princeton Plainsboro Hospital. A equipe conseguiu acertar um tratamento domiciliar para Annie e ela recebeu alta na sexta-feira. House continuou atormentando a vida de Cuddy por causa de seu relacionamento com Guillman.

Na sexta-feira, o único assunto do Hospital era a festa beneficente que aconteceria no dia seguinte.

- E aí pessoal, já prepararam seus longos e smokings para o grande baile de amanhã? – House entrou na sala perguntando.

- _Você _vai à festa? – Foreman perguntou, impressionado.

- Mas é claro. Eu sou um homem de vida social ativa, você acha que eu perderia uma festa dessas?

- Eu tenho certeza que você perderia se não fosse a sua única chance de ver a Cuddy com o Guillman. – Chase disse rindo.

House fechou a cara imediatamente.

- Eu não estou nem ligando pra quem vai ou deixa de ir ao baile com a Cuddy. Estou mais interessado em todas aquelas residentes lindas da pediatria, vestidas em traje de gala. Vai ser o paraíso.

Foreman e Chase riram. Cameron apenas balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. Ela já tinha decidido que não ia ao baile. Não conhecia ninguém ainda no Hospital e, todas as pessoas que ela conhecia iam acompanhadas, com exceção de House. E, além do mais, não passava pela sua cabeça a possibilidade de ter que passar a noite conversando amigavelmente com Lucy. Tinha náuseas só de pensar nisso.

- E você Cameron? Vai ao baile? – Chase perguntou tentando parecer desinteressado.

- Ainda não decidi Chase. – Mentiu Cameron. – Eu estava pensando em ir visitar os meus pais nesse fim de semana.

- Boa saída Dra. – Disse House. – Mas não se preocupe Chase, ela vai sim. Eu te garanto.

Cameron abriu a boca para responder, mas achou melhor ficar calada. Nenhuma discussão com o House fazia sentido. Baseado em quê ele afirmava com tanta certeza que ela iria ao baile?

- Acho que está na hora de ir pra casa. – Disse Cameron levantando-se e pegando a sua bolsa. – Bom final de semana para todos e, quem sabe, até amanhã.

Cameron estava chegando ao elevador quando ouviu alguém chamá-la. Virou-se e viu Wilson se aproximando.

- Oi Dra. Cameron.

- Olá Dr. Wilson. Por favor, sem o "doutora". Não precisamos disso!

Wilson riu.

- O mesmo digo pra você! Soube que você foi ótima no caso da Annie.

- As notícias correm nesse Hospital hein?! – Cameron riu. – Não fiz nada sozinha. Foi um trabalho em equipe.

- De qualquer forma, parabéns. – Cumprimentou Wilson.

- Obrigada Wilson.

O elevador chegou e Cameron entrou. Wilson ficou parado na porta.

- Você não vai descer? – Cameron perguntou.

- Eu... é... – Wilson parecia confuso. – Vou sim, é claro!

- Você tá querendo falar alguma coisa comigo Wilson?

- Na verdade... Estou. – Wilson ficou vermelho. – Só não sei como.

Cameron riu divertida. Ele parecia um garotinho de 10 anos, assustado.

- É simples. Só falar!

- É que... Eu queria saber se você já tem companhia pra vir à festa amanhã?

Cameron não conseguiu conter uma risada. _Então era isso?_ _Nunca imaginou que o Wilson fosse chamá-la. Ela tinha resolvido que não ia, mas, pensando bem, poderia ser divertido._

- Eu sabia que não devia ter perguntado. – Wilson estava cada vez mais vermelho. – É claro que você tem. Uma mulher jovem e bonita como você deve ter um namorado, noivo. Esquece.

Agora Cameron riu ainda mais. Wilson estava engraçadíssimo a convidando pra sair. E ela começou a gostar da idéia.

- Não, eu ainda não tenho companhia pra ia à festa. E adoraria ir com você.

- Sério? – Wilson pareceu não acreditar. – E do que você está rindo?

- Sério. Eu tô rindo porque você está parecendo um adolescente convidando uma garota pra sair pela primeira vez.

Wilson riu.

- Eu sempre fui péssimo com essas coisas.

- Não tem problema. Eu não tenho nada contra os tímidos. Você me pega?

- Claro. Às 10 tá bom pra você?

- Perfeito. Estamos combinados então.

Os dois saíram do elevador, Cameron anotou seu endereço em um pedaço de papel e entregou a ele.

- Então. Até amanhã. – Disse Wilson.

- Até. Não vai se atrasar ok?! Eu sou defensora da pontualidade britânica.

- Pode deixar. Estarei lá às 10.

Cameron entrou no seu carro e dirigiu até sua casa. Sentia-se estranha com relação ao convite de Wilson. Aceitou por impulso, mas agora não tinha mais certeza se devia ter feito isso. Pensou em ligar, desmarcar, arranjar uma desculpa. Mas isso não seria certo. Acabou se convencendo de que seria legal. Wilson era um cara decente e com certeza, uma excelente companhia, não tinha motivos para não aceitar. E, afinal de contas, não chegava a ser encontro, era apenas um evento do Hospital, entre amigos.

Ela mal entrou no seu apartamento e seu celular tocou. Olhou no identificador de chamadas. Era Chase.

- Alô.

- Allison. – disse Chase do outro lado da linha. – Pode falar agora?

- Claro. Acabei de chegar em casa. Pode falar.

- Eu só queria saber se você não vai mesmo à festa.

- Por que você está tão preocupado com isso, Robert? – Cameron ficou irritada.

- É que, me passou pela cabeça a idéia de você não querer ir por causa da Lucy. Eu só quero que você saiba que não tem nada a ver tá?

Cameron sentiu pena dele por alguns instantes. Realmente ele estava numa situação chata e tentando resolver. Preocupado com ela.

- Não se preocupe, Robert. Eu só não queria ir porque não conheço muita gente no Hospital e eu tô precisando descansar um pouco. Mas pode ficar tranqüilo, você e a Lucy não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu jamais deixaria de fazer qualquer coisa ou ir a qualquer lugar porque vocês estariam lá.

- Tudo bem então. Eu só precisava me certificar disso.

- Está tudo certo.

- Então tá bom. Tchau... E... Eu adoraria se fosse viu?!

Cameron riu.

- Tchau, Robert. Boa noite.

XXX

_Eu quero a sorte de um amor tranqüilo_

_Com sabor de fruta mordida_

_Nós dois, na batida, no embalo da rede_

_Matando a sede na saliva_

_Ser teu pão, ser tua comida_

_Todo amor que houver nessa vida_

_E algum trocado pra dar garantia_

_E ser artista no nosso convívio_

_Pelo inferno e céu de todo dia_

_Pra poesia que a gente não vive_

_Transformar o tédio em melodia..._

_Ser teu pão, ser tua comida_

_Todo amor que houver nessa vida_

_E algum veneno anti-monotonia..._

_E se eu achar a tua fonte escondida_

_Te alcanço em cheio_

_O mel e a ferida_

_E o corpo inteiro feito um furacão_

_Boca, nuca, mão e a tua mente, não_

_Ser teu pão, ser tua comida_

_Todo amor que houver nessa vida_

_E algum remédio que me dê alegria..._

_Ser teu pão, ser tua comida_

_Todo amor que houver nessa vida_

_E algum trocado pra dar garantia_

_E algum veneno anti-monotonia..._

**Notas:**

Capítulo mais curtinho meninas. Só uma pequena preparação para o que vai rolar na festa! Preparem-se!!! Fortes emoções vem por aí!

Música final: Todo Amor Que Houver Nessa Vida - Cazuza/Frejat


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7 – A Festa**

A campainha tocou um pouco antes das 10 da noite. Cameron deu uma última conferida na maquiagem e abriu a porta.

- Quanta pontualidade. – Disse Cameron. – Gostei!

Wilson riu e observou o quanto ela estava linda. Ela usava um vestido tomara-que-caia de cetim azul que valorizava o seu colo e acentuava ainda mais a cor dos seus olhos.

- Depois do que você disse sobre pontualidade britânica nem passou pela minha cabeça me atrasar. Aliás, você está linda.

- Obrigada. Você também está ótimo. Não precisava ter subido, era só me ligar que eu descia.

- Imagina. Eu falei que pegava você na sua casa e não na porta do seu prédio. Acho isso muito pouco gentil.

- Então quer dizer que você é um cavalheiro Dr. Wilson? – Cameron disse com ar de curiosidade.

- Eu tento. As mulheres merecem ser bem tratadas. – Ele respondeu.

- Bom seria se todos os homens soubessem disso... Bom... Então vamos. Eu estou pronta.

- Sim senhora.

XXX

O hall principal do Hospital havia sido transformado num enorme salão de festas. Wilson apontou para uma mesa.

- Vamos, Cameron. Antes que uma dessas pessoas que contribuem com o hospital venha puxar assunto. Eles são ricos e chatos. Você não merece isso. Nossa mesa está ali.

Cameron riu e olhou na direção que ele apontava. Na mesa estavam Cuddy, House, Chase e Lucy. Ela imaginou que teria que se sentar com eles, mas ainda tinha uma esperança de o Wilson ter escolhido outro lugar. Respirou fundo. _Vamos lá Allison, você consegue! _– pensou.

- Wilson, você não perde tempo hein?! – Disse House assim que os dois chegaram à mesa.

Wilson deu uma olhada de reprovação para House e cumprimentou a todos na mesa. Cameron fez o mesmo e sentou entre Wilson e Cuddy.

- Onde está o Guillman? – Perguntou Cameron a Cuddy.

- Não veio. – Cuddy parecia extremamente chateada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim. Ele terminou tudo comigo, com o argumento que não é homem pra mim. Eu mereço?

- Nossa... Que coisa estranha. – Cameron disse e deu uma risadinha.

- Hey, do que você está rindo? Não tem graça!

- Desculpe Cuddy. Mas nada me tira da cabeça que aí tem dedo do House.

- Eu tenho certeza. – Cuddy disse desolada. – Ele não agüenta me ver feliz.

- Nossa. Aquilo tá na moda? – Perguntou House apontando para uma mulher que passava.

- House. Controle-se. – Cuddy o repreendeu. – Você veio pra ficar falando mal de todo mundo?

- Claro que não. Eu só não posso deixar de observar quando as pessoas se vestem feito árvores de Natal.

Chase e Wilson começaram a rir.

- Olha só aquela outra. – House continuou. – Parece uma samambaia gigante. Dá pra fazer roupa pra todas as mulheres dessa festa com o tanto de pano daquele vestido!

Todos riram.

- Nossa House, eu acho que não vou levantar da mesa. Nem quero imaginar o que você falaria de mim. – Disse Lucy.

- Não se preocupe querida. Você não está tão bem quanto a Dra. Cuddy ou a Dra. Cameron, mas eu ainda me casaria com você.

Cuddy e Cameron se entreolharam. O House fazendo elogios a elas, mesmo que só pra diminuir a outra, era realmente muito estranho.

- Eu é que não me casaria com você. – Lucy respondeu.

- Nem tente. Tá vendo aquela mulher de vermelho? – House cochichou pra ela apontando pra Cuddy. – Ela mataria você antes. Ela morre de ciúmes de mim.

- Pessoal. Onde está o Foreman? – Cameron perguntou.

- A última vez que eu o vi ele estava caminhando em direção à porta com uma residente da neurologia. – Chase respondeu. – Eu acho que ele não aparece mais por aqui hoje.

- É um idiota mesmo. – Disse House. – Saiu no começo da festa. Nem deu tempo da garota ficar bêbada.

- House, você acha que é só embebedar uma mulher que você a leva pra cama na hora né?! – Wilson falou.

- Claro que não. Tem que ter um pouco de talento. Por exemplo, acho que com mais umas quatro taças de vinho você ganha a Cameron. Confio em você meu amigo.

Chase ficou visivelmente incomodado com o comentário. Cameron pensou em responder, mas viu que só ia piorar a situação.

- House. Você não cansa de ser inconveniente? – Disse Cuddy.

- Eu só estou falando a verdade, Chefe. Olha só, você eu levo com mais uma taça de vinho. Mas eu sou muito mais eficiente que o Wilson. E você também é louca por mim, facilita as coisas.

Cuddy caiu na gargalhada.

- Só se for nos seus sonhos House. Eu não ia pra cama com você nem se eu bebesse todo o álcool existente nessa festa.

- Vocês viram né? Ela está me desafiando!

- Wilson, por que você não dá umas aulas de como se comportar com as mulheres pra ele? – Perguntou Cameron.

- Por que seria preciso passar ainda mais tempo do meu dia com ele. E eu não agüentaria isso.

- Ah, James. Não fala isso. Todo mundo sabe que você me ama. Mas eu dispenso as suas aulas. Eu enlouqueceria com três ex-mulheres e um monte de pacientes apaixonadas por mim!

- Pessoal, eu vou ao banheiro. – Cameron diz levantando-se da mesa.

- Eu também. – Cuddy a acompanha.

- Bom, eu também vou. – Completa Lucy.

- Por que elas vão juntas ao banheiro? – Pergunta Wilson.

- Pra falar mal da gente. – Chase responde.

- Tadinhos. – Cameron brinca. – Eles acham que o mundo gira em torno deles.

Assim que as três saem, House vira-se para Wilson:

- Hey, amigo. Por que não me contou isso?

- Contar o que House?

- Pensa que todo mundo não viu você e a Cameron chegando juntos. Fala logo. Há quanto tempo tá rolando?

- Não tá rolando nada House. Eu não tinha companhia pra vir, ela também não. Eu a convidei. Só isso.

- Sei. Se eu não te conhecesse, Jimmy Boy, eu poderia jurar que você não está interessado nela.

Wilson deu uma risadinha e concordou.

- Ok, House. Ela é linda, simpática, agradável, uma ótima companhia, sem falar na capacidade profissional. Qualquer cara daria tudo pra ficar com ela. Satisfeito?

House deu uma risada e Chase fechou a cara.

- Eu acho que você vai dançar Wilson. – Disse Chase. – Eu aposto que a Cameron não vai cair na sua rede.

- Por que, Chase?

- Não liga Wilson. Ele tá se mordendo de ciúmes. – Disse House ainda rindo.

- Ciúmes? – Respondeu Chase. – Eu sou noivo, House. Mas eu conheço a Cameron. E, Wilson, me desculpe, mas você não faz o tipo dela.

- É ciúmes sim, Chase. – House retrucou. - Presta atenção garoto, quanto tempo você acha que uma mulher como ela fica aí "disponível no mercado"? A sua vez já passou! Conforme-se!!!

- Vai à merda, House. Você não tem idéia do que você tá falando. Wilson, eu só tô falando isso porque conheço a Cameron muito bem. Não significa que eu torça contra.

- Tudo bem, Chase. Eu acho a Cameron uma mulher incrível e realmente tô muito interessado nela. Vamos ver no que vai dar né?!

- Então boa sorte pra você.

Wilson observou a reação de Chase. Percebeu que ele ficou extremamente irritado com o assunto, mas fez o possível pra disfarçar. Ficou preocupado com a possibilidade de ter alguma coisa entre os dois.

Assim que entraram no banheiro, Cuddy virou-se para Cameron.

- Pode começar a abrir a boca, Dra.

- O que eu fiz? – Cameron fingiu que não entendeu.

- "_O que eu fiz?_". Você não tem nada de santa menina, tá "pegando" o Wilson e não contou pra ninguém.

Cameron deu uma gargalhada.

- Não há nada entre mim e o Wilson, Cuddy. Pode acreditar.

- Vai mentir pra outra. Pensa que eu não vi os olhares dele pra você?

- Mas é sério. Ele só me convidou pra vir à festa com ele. Não tem nada entre a gente.

- Cameron. O Wilson é um cara muito legal, o único motivo pra você não dar uma chance a ele é ter outra pessoa.

Cameron deu uma olhada de relance para Lucy que observava a conversa das duas.

- Não tem ninguém, Cuddy. É que eu ando meio "fechada pra balanço" sabe?! E também não quero precipitar as coisas. O Wilson realmente parece ser muito legal, mas eu mal o conheço. Eu já quebrei muito a cara com homens que pareciam ser "muito legais".

- É você está certa. Mas eu dou total apoio, conheço o Wilson há muito tempo.

- Ah Cameron, dá uma chance pra ele. – Lucy se intrometeu na conversa. – Vocês formam um casal muito bonito.

_E ninguém tá falando com você_. Pensou Cameron.

- O problema é que nem sempre um "casal bonito" significa um "casal feliz". – Alfinetou Cameron. – Mas, mesmo assim, obrigada pela torcida Lucy.

- Agora, me conta direito essa história do Guillman, Cuddy. O que aconteceu exatamente?

- Não faço idéia. Nós saímos ontem e, no final da noite, ele disse que gostava muito da minha companhia, mas que era melhor pararmos por ali.

- Assim, do nada?

- Foi. Mais precisamente assim: "_Lisa, você é uma mulher como poucas e merece alguém melhor do que eu. Eu não sou capaz de fazer você feliz_". Agora me explica que espécie de homem é esse?

Cameron não pôde conter uma risada.

- Cuddy, me desculpa. Mas esse cara realmente não é pra você. Nenhuma mulher merece um homem que não se garante. Ele tem um problema sério de auto-estima.

- É, eu sei. Mas foi melhor mesmo. Eu já tava de saco cheio dele.

- Vamos voltar pra mesa, porque a essa altura já deu tempo do House falar bastante da nossa vida. – Disse Cameron.

- É impressão minha, ou o House não vai nem um pouco com a minha cara? – Perguntou Lucy.

Cuddy e Cameron se entreolharam

- É impressão sua, querida. – Respondeu Cuddy. – Ele só implica mais com você porque te vê com menos freqüência. A mim e a Cameron ele pode importunar todos os dias.

- Ah, mas eu também não dou a mínima. Se ele não gosta de mim, problema dele.

- Ou não Lucy. Ele é chefe do Chase e tem um poder de persuasão como poucos que eu já vi. – Cameron respondeu saindo do banheiro na frente das duas.

- Achei que tinham se perdido no caminho, meninas. – Disse Chase assim que elas se sentaram de volta.

- Você sabe como são as celebridades né Chase? Os fotógrafos não nos deixaram em paz. – Brincou Cuddy.

- Vocês não vão passar a noite inteira aqui sentados né? – Disse Wilson. – Vamos dançar?

- Eu não sou muito bom com isso. – Disse House mostrando a bengala. – Mas vou dar uma volta por aí.

- Podem ir vocês. Robert e eu vamos daqui a pouco. – Disse Lucy.

Wilson, Cameron e Cuddy levantaram-se e foram pra pista de dança. Dançaram muito ao som das músicas dos anos 60.

- Nossa. Faz tempo que eu não me divirto tanto. – Disse Cuddy quase gritando pros dois poderem ouvi-la.

- Nem eu. – Respondeu Cameron. – Essa equipe que você contratou realmente sabe como organizar uma festa.

- Ai. Hoje eu tô me achando muito. – Cuddy começou a rir. – Mas eu ainda não descobri uma coisa na qual eu não seja muito boa.

Wilson riu e falou no ouvido de Cameron:

- Acho que ela já bebeu demais.

- Deixa ela ser feliz, Wilson. Relaxa.

- Ok, pessoal. Já vi que eu tô sobrando aqui! Vou dar uma voltinha tá?! Bye bye!

- É impressão minha ou ela insinuou que queria nos deixar a sós? – Perguntou Wilson.

- Não é impressão sua. Mas eu acho que a percepção dela tá alterada mesmo. Tem jeito de ficar sozinho aqui? – Cameron respondeu.

- Ah não ser que você queira dar um passeio no jardim do Hospital.

Cameron o olhou com um ar desconfiado.

- Dr. Wilson eu estou desconfiando das suas intenções.

Ele a pegou pela cintura e disse no ouvido dela:

- Minhas intenções são as melhores Dra. Cameron.

Ela ficou tensa por um momento. Eles estavam muito próximos e a quantidade de vinho que ela havia ingerido fazia com que essa aproximação fosse muito perigosa. _Por que o House tinha sempre razão? _Cameron mordeu o lábio inferior, olhou nos olhos de Wilson e respondeu:

- Tá quente aqui dentro né?!

Wilson sorriu, a pegou pela mão e a conduziu para a saída do salão.

Chegaram ao jardim e sentaram, lado a lado, na beirada do chafariz.

- E agora? Ainda com calor? – Perguntou Wilson.

- Na verdade, tá bem frio aqui! A gente precisava ficar perto da água?

- Aqui ninguém vai nos incomodar.

Ele tocou o rosto dela e a puxou para um beijo. Um beijo suave no início, mas que foi se tornando cada vez mais quente. Quando estavam sem fôlego, Cameron se afastou um pouco dele.

- Eu acho que você está se aproveitando do meu estado etílico. – Ela disse com os lábios ainda muito próximos dos dele.

- E eu acho que você também está se aproveitando do _seu _estado etílico. – Ele respondeu antes de voltar a beijá-la.

Depois de um beijo demorado, os dois se afastaram.

- Você me surpreendeu sabia?! – Disse Cameron.

- Por quê? Você não achava que homens com cara de sério fossem bons com as mulheres? – Ele disse rindo.

Ela riu também.

- E quem tá falando que você é bom?

- Ah, não sou não é?

Wilson a puxou pela cintura e a beijou novamente. Começou a acariciar-lhe as costas, os cabelos... Beijou seu pescoço, seus ombros e voltou a sugar sua boca, puxando-lhe o corpo pra ainda mais perto do seu.

- Tudo bem. Eu admito. – Ela disse, quando acabaram de se beijar. – Eu achava que "caras sérios" não fossem bons. Mas você não está sendo um "cara sério" agora.

- Então assume que eu sou bom?

Ela riu e o puxou pela mão.

- Metido. Vamos voltar pra festa.

- Onde vocês estavam? – Perguntou Chase assim que os dois voltaram à mesa.

- Que pergunta indiscreta, Chase. – Respondeu House. – Não dá pra ver pela cara dos dois?

- Sua imaginação é mesmo muito fértil, House. Mas nós estávamos apenas tomando um ar lá fora. Aqui dentro tá muito abafado. – Cameron apressou-se em dizer.

- Ah, agora chama "tomar um ar". Gostei! – Disse House.

- Mas tá muito frio lá fora. – Disse Chase. – Você não tá agasalhada Cameron, pode pegar uma baita gripe.

- Obrigada pela preocupação Chase, mas eu estou ótima. – Ela disse abrindo um largo sorriso.

Cuddy interrompeu a conversa.

- Vocês chegaram bem na hora. Estão servindo o jantar.

- Que bom. – Disse Cameron. – Estou faminta. Nós podemos jantar e ir embora Wilson? Estou cansada.

- Claro. Você é quem manda.

Durante o jantar House continuou provocando Wilson e Cameron. Cuddy tentava contê-lo, mas ele estava impossível. Chase e Lucy permaneceram calados o tempo inteiro.

Assim que acabaram de comer a sobremesa, Wilson, Cameron, Chase e Lucy despediram-se de todos e foram embora. Cuddy levantou-se para sair também, mas House a deteve.

- Hey. Eu vou te levar pra casa.

- Naquela moto? Nem pensar. Pode deixar que eu vou sozinha.

- Cuddy, eu tô falando sério. Você bebeu muito.

Ela se impressionou com o tom de voz dele.

- Você realmente está preocupado comigo House?

- Eu só não quero que você meta o carro num poste no caminho de casa.

- Agradeço o cuidado. Mas eu estou ótima.

- Poxa vida. Como você é teimosa Dra. Lisa Cuddy. Eu vou te levar e pronto.

- Eu não subo naquela coisa nem em coma alcoólico.

- Em coma alcoólico eu não te levaria pra casa. Você ia tomar uma glicose na veia aqui mesmo. E, aliás, se você beber mais uma gota de álcool é isso que vai acontecer.

- Eu não vou com você. Você pode usar o argumento que quiser. Mas eu estou bem.

- Meu Deus, como você é mais insuportável quando está bêbada. Me dá as chaves do seu carro. Eu deixo a minha moto aqui.

Ela ficou sem reação. Não verdade, ela não queria em hipótese nenhuma ir embora com ele. Alguma coisa dizia que isso não daria certo.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele pegou a bolsa da mão dela, tirou as chaves do carro e a levou para a saída.

XXX

Wilson encostou o carro na porta do prédio de Cameron, desceu e abriu a porta para ela.

- Posso levar você até lá em cima?

- Não precisa Wilson. É muito gentil da sua parte, mas eu estou muito cansada. Acho melhor nos despedirmos por aqui.

- Tudo bem, se você prefere assim. Está entregue.

- Obrigada pela noite maravilhosa.

- Eu é que agradeço a sua companhia.

Wilson deu um beijo suave nos lábios dela.

- Wilson, eu não sei direito como lidar com essa situação. Nós somos colegas de trabalho e eu não quero que o que aconteceu hoje atrapalhe a nossa relação.

- Está tudo bem Cameron. Vamos deixar as coisas acontecerem no tempo certo. Eu quero que, antes de qualquer coisa, nós sejamos amigos.

- Eu também espero isso.

- Bom... Acho melhor você subir. Está muito frio.

- Ok. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. Bons sonhos.

Eles trocaram um beijo rápido e ela subiu para o seu apartamento.

XXX

House guardou o carro de Cuddy na garagem dela e a levou para dentro de casa.

- Hey, o que você está fazendo? – Ela perguntou meio grogue.

- Calma. Eu não vou atacar você não. Só estou te levando para o seu quarto.

- E depois você vai embora?

- Claro. Ah não ser que você queira que eu fique. – Ele disse enquanto a colocava na cama.

- Eu preciso de um banho.

- Quer ajuda?

- Cala a boca House.

- Quanta gratidão hein?! Eu cuido de você e você me trata desse jeito. – Ele fez cara de choro. – Estou ofendido.

- House. Muito obrigada. Você foi ótimo hoje, por mais incrível que isso pareça, e você vai me lembrar disso eternamente. Mas agora eu já estou bem. Você pode ir embora no meu carro. Amanhã você o traz de volta e a gente busca sua moto no hospital.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite então. E se cuida.

- Pode deixar.

Cuddy tomou banho, vestiu uma camisola longa, colocou um robe e foi até a cozinha tomar uma aspirina.

- Eu não acredito que você ainda está aí. – Ela disse quando chegou à sala e viu House deitado no sofá.

- Eu tô com preguiça de ir embora. Posso dormir aqui? Eu fico bem no sofá.

- House, você não fica bem no sofá coisa nenhuma com essa perna.

- Na verdade, minha perna tá doendo muito hoje, eu fiquei muito tempo em pé. Eu não consigo dirigir até a minha casa.

Cuddy balançou a cabeça. Só isso que faltava, House dormindo na casa dela.

- Tudo bem. Eu tenho um quarto sobrando.

Cuddy o levou até o quarto de hóspedes, pegou travesseiro, toalha e roupas de cama limpas.

- Fica à vontade. Eu vou preparar um chocolate quente, você quer?

- Sim. Eu vou ajudar você.

Ela riu.

- Você sabe como faz chocolate quente?

- Não faço idéia.

Ela preparou o chocolate, pegou algumas bolachas e os dois sentaram-se à mesa da cozinha.

- Você tá melhor? – House perguntou.

- Mais ou menos. Minha cabeça tá doendo muito. Eu exagerei um pouco hoje.

- Algum motivo especial?

- Por que não pergunta o que quer saber?

- Não quero saber nada. Eu já sei.

- Como?

- O Guillman não foi à festa. Vocês terminaram...

- E você teve alguma coisa a ver com isso?

- Eu?

- O que eu poderia ter?

- Não se faça de bobo House.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Mas eu nem sei do que você está falando. O que eu poderia ter a ver com o fato de o Guillman saber que não é o homem certo pra você?

- Ah não House, o que você foi falar pra ele?

- Nada. Já disse. É... O chocolate está muito bom, mas eu vou dormir. Boa noite, prometo que vou embora amanhã bem cedo.

- Não precisa. Quando eu acordar eu te levo pra buscar sua moto. Boa noite pra você também.

- Ok.

House foi para o quarto e Cuddy ficou pensando nos motivos que o levariam a acabar com o relacionamento dela. Ele estava tão diferente hoje. Será que a Cameron tinha razão e ele estava interessado nela. Sentiu um frio na barriga ao pensar nisso, mas tratou imediatamente de afastar o pensamento da cabeça. _É melhor você ir dormir Lisa... House é encrenca na certa_.

_Eu perco o sono e choro  
Sei que quase desespero  
Mas não sei por que_

A noite é muito longa,  
Eu sou capaz de certas coisas  
Que eu não quis fazer.  
Será que alguma coisa,  
Nisso tudo, faz sentido?  
A vida é sempre um risco,  
Eu tenho medo do perigo.

XXX

Lucy entrou feito um furacão no seu apartamento. Chase entrou atrás dela pedindo explicações.

- Lucy, pelo amor de Deus o que deu em você?

- Robert, vai embora. Eu não quero olhar pra você hoje.

- Você pode pelo menos me explicar o que eu fiz?

- Não se faça de idiota. É sério. Vai embora. Antes que eu mate você.

- Eu não saio daqui sem você me dizer o que houve e de onde vem essa raiva toda.

- Ah, você não sabe? Você me fez fazer papel de tonta a noite inteira.

- Mas eu fiquei o tempo inteiro com você, te dei toda a atenção possível. Eu não tenho culpa se o House te deixou constrangida. Você sabe que ele é assim.

- Eu quero que o House se exploda. Eu tô falando da sua crise de ciúmes da Cameron com o Wilson.

- Ah não Lucy, esse assunto de novo não. Isso já esgotou tá bom? Vira o disco.

- Robert, eu não sou burra. Ninguém me falou. Eu vi. Eu vi o jeito que você olhou pra ela quando ela chegou. O vi a sua cara quando ela estava dançando com o Wilson. Eu vi a sua irritação quando eles voltaram do jardim.

- Isso tudo é coisa da sua cabeça.

- Ah é. "_Mas tá muito frio lá fora. Você não tá agasalhada Cameron, pode pegar uma baita gripe_". Você disse isso porque não arrumou outro jeito de dizer o quanto estava doído de saber que ela estava com o Wilson.

- Ela não estava com Wilson. – Chase disse quase gritando.

Lucy parou de falar e olhou nos olhos dele.

- Tá vendo. – Ele disse, tentando concertar. – Você me faz perder a cabeça.

- Robert, fala olhando nos meus olhos que você não sente nada por ela. Diz isso e eu nunca mais toco nesse assunto.

Chase ficou calado. Não conseguia dizer aquilo. Ela tinha razão, ele estava doente de ciúmes da Cameron. Lembrou-se que tinha prometido para Cameron que seria honesto com a Lucy, mas não conseguia.

- Lucy, escuta. Ela é minha amiga. Eu gosto dela como amigo. Eu não quero que ela sofra, é só isso. Eu me preocupo sim. Não sei se o Wilson vai fazê-la feliz.

Lucy deu uma gargalhada forçada, em meio às lágrimas.

- Foi a pior desculpa que você podia ter inventado. Eu sabia. Eu soube desde o primeiro dia que a vi que essa mulher ia infernizar minha vida.

- Não dá pra conversar com você desse jeito. Eu vou embora.

- Vai. – Ela estava gritando. – Vai correndo atrás dela. E não me procura nunca mais Robert. Eu não quero te ver mais.

- Você não sabe o que tá falando. É sempre assim. Você tem as suas crises, me manda embora e depois vem correndo pedindo desculpas. Só que eu tô cansando Lucy.

- Você não tá cansando coisa nenhuma. Você tá louco pra ficar livre de mim e cair nos braços dela. Então pronto, se é isso que você quer. Você está livre. Pode ir. E tomara que ela não queira você.

- Se é isso que você quer... – Chase disse abrindo a porta pra sair. – Eu vou embora. Mas eu quero que você pense muito em tudo isso, porque essa foi a ultima vez que eu agüentei as suas infantilidades.

Ele bateu a porta e saiu.

XXX

Chase entrou no seu carro e dirigiu direto para a casa de Cameron. Não conseguia pensar racionalmente, só sabia que precisava vê-la, falar com ela, pedir explicações. Sentia-se um idiota fazendo isso. Ele tinha prometido que ia deixá-la em paz, mas não conseguia.

Estacionou na porta do prédio dela e certificou-se que o carro de Wilson não estava por perto. Apertou o botão do interfone e ficou torcendo pra ela atender.

- _Quem é?_ – Ela disse com a voz sonolenta.

- Allison... Sou eu. Posso entrar?

- _Robert? São 4 horas da manhã._

- Por favor. Eu preciso muito falar com você.

- _Tudo bem. Entra._

Ela ouviu o barulho do portão destravando e ficou esperando por ele. O que será que ele queria àquela hora? Ficou aflita. Lá no fundo ela sabia o que se passava. E sentia que tinha chegado a hora de tomar uma decisão importante. Ela só não sabia se estava preparada pra isso.

A campainha tocou. Cameron respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

_Ah, se já perdemos a noção da hora  
Se juntos já jogamos tudo fora  
Me conta agora como hei de partir_

Ah, se ao te conhecer  
Dei pra sonhar, fiz tantos desvarios  
Rompi com o mundo, queimei meus navios  
Me diz pra onde é que inda posso ir

Se nós nas travessuras das noites eternas  
Já confundimos tanto as nossas pernas  
Diz com que pernas eu devo seguir

Se entornaste a nossa sorte pelo chão  
Se na bagunça do teu coração  
Meu sangue errou de veia e se perdeu

Como, se na desordem do armário embutido  
Meu paletó enlaça o teu vestido  
E o meu sapato inda pisa no teu

Como, se nos amamos feito dois pagãos  
Teus seios ainda estão nas minhas mãos  
Me explica com que cara eu vou sair

Não, acho que estás te fazendo de tonta  
Te dei meus olhos pra tomares conta  
Agora conta como hei de partir.

XXX

**Notas:**

Eu gosto dessas festas porque tudo pode acontecer. Casais se formam, casais se desfazem... É o ciclo natural das coisas né?! D

E quem brilha na trilha sonora de hoje é Kid Abelha, com "_Lágrimas e Chuva_" e Tom Jobim e Chico Buarque com "_Eu te amo_". Dri, valeu pela dica! Caiu como uma luva.

Por hoje é só... Espero os comentários!!!

Ah... E me desculpem pelo título do capítulo. Ficou suuuper original! Mas não consegui pensar em nada mais inteligente! Eu sou péssima com títulos!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – E****scolhas**

_Você me tem fácil demais  
Mas não parece capaz  
De cuidar do que possui__  
Você sorriu e me propôs  
Que eu te deixasse em paz  
Me disse vá e eu não fui_

Não faça assim  
Não faça nada por mim  
Não vá pensando que eu sou seu

Você me diz o que fazer  
Mas não procura entender  
Que eu faço só prá agradar

Me diz até o que vestir  
Com quem andar, onde ir  
E não me pede prá voltar

Não faça assim  
Não faça nada por mim  
Não vá pensando que eu sou seu

- Desculpa aparecer essa hora Allison, mas eu ia enlouquecer se tivesse que esperar até amanhã.

- Senta Robert.

Ele acomodou-se em um confortável sofá de couro branco que havia na sala. Observou o quanto a decoração do apartamento era a cara dela. Tudo muito claro, simples e moderno.

Ela sentou-se no outro sofá, cruzando as pernas na frente do corpo. Ele riu.

- Do que você tá rindo?

- Lembrei da faculdade. Quando você sentava assim e me olhava com essa cara que você tá me olhando agora era porque vinha papo sério.

- Só que agora é você quem tem alguma coisa séria pra me falar, não é?!

- A Lucy e eu terminamos.

Cameron levou um susto. Abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas não veio nada em mente.

- Nós tivemos uma briga depois da festa. Ela falou coisas... Eu não sei como te falar isso... Minha cabeça tá rodando ainda com tudo que aconteceu essa noite.

- Robert eu... Não sei o que te falar. Eu... Sinto muito.

Chase pareceu não ouvir o que ela disse.

- Ela terminou comigo por sua causa, Allison.

Cameron fechou os olhos. Alguma coisa lá no fundo dizia que ele iria falar isso. Uma parte dela sentia-se feliz com aquele momento. A outra pedia desesperadamente que ela estivesse ainda na sua cama e que aquilo fosse um sonho.

- Eu imaginei, Robert. Eu tive a sensação que a Lucy estava prestes a voar no meu pescoço lá na festa.

- Ela falou que eu não parei de olhar pra você. Alegou que eu estava com ciúmes do Wilson e que eu demonstrei isso o tempo inteiro, que todo mundo podia ver. Ela se sentiu fazendo papel de idiota.

- Isso é bobagem. Coisa da cabeça dela. – Ela disse tentando convencer mais a si mesma do que a ele. – Ela se sente insegura com a minha presença, é só isso. Você vai ver que amanhã ela vem atrás de você.

- Eu queria muito que fosse coisa da cabeça dela. Mas não é.

Cameron o encarou nos olhos. Ela procurava uma confirmação do que ele havia dito. Ela queria ver, pelo menos por um instante, que ele não estivesse sendo verdadeiro com ela. Seria mais fácil assim. Mas o que ela viu foi verdade. Aqueles olhos azuis estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca e transpareciam uma honestidade que ela nunca tinha visto antes.

- Fala alguma coisa. – Ele disse despertando-a dos seus pensamentos.

- Eu não sei o que te dizer. Você parece que tem o dom de bagunçar a minha vida.

- Eu sei. Mas eu vim aqui porque eu quero começar de novo com você. E, dessa vez, fazer tudo certo. Eu quero reparar todo o sofrimento que eu já causei a você.

- Eu já perdi as contas de quantas promessas você já me fez e não cumpriu, Robert. Como que eu vou saber se essa não é só mais uma?

- O único jeito é confiar em mim.

Ela riu.

- Confiar? Me pede uma coisa mais fácil.

- Allison... Eu vou ser sincero com você. Como eu nunca fui a minha vida inteira. – Ele respirou fundo. – Eu amo você. Eu descobri isso no dia em que nós terminamos. No dia em que você me disse que não queria me ver nunca mais. Aquela raiva e aquela dor que haviam nos seus olhos me fizeram querer morrer. Eu só pensava que eu queria voltar no tempo. Eu queria não ter demorado tanto pra perceber que você era a mulher da minha vida. Eu queria ter sido menos canalha. Eu queria que você me atendesse quando eu ligava pra você. Eu queria pedir perdão, pedir pra você voltar pra mim. Mas eu te conhecia muito bem e eu sabia que não tinha volta. Só que no dia em que eu te vi lá no Hospital, eu senti uma felicidade tão grande, e, de lá pra cá, eu tenho pensado que talvez a vida tenha dado outra chance pra gente. E eu não quero desperdiçá-la. Eu demorei pra perceber isso, mas hoje, quando vi você com o Wilson, eu tive a certeza que eu não suportaria perder você outra vez.

Cameron estava com lágrimas nos olhos quando ele acabou de falar. Ele sentou-se mais perto dela e segurou-lhe as mãos. Sentia uma vontade imensa de beijá-la, de trazer o corpo dela pra junto do seu e amá-la ali mesmo.

- Robert, você tem consciência do que você tá me dizendo?

- Por que é tão difícil pra você acreditar em mim?

- Porque você acabou de brigar com a sua noiva. Você deve tá confuso. Porque você me viu com um colega seu de trabalho e isso também deve ter confundido você.

Ele ficou perturbado com o que ela disse. Por um momento considerou que ela e Wilson realmente estivessem juntos e que ela não sentia mais nada por ele. Sentiu um nó no estômago. Cameron falou, como se tivesse lido os seus pensamentos:

- Nós não estamos juntos. Nós nos beijamos, foi uma noite agradável, mas não tem nada certo. Eu ando cautelosa com os meus relacionamentos. O Wilson é um cara...

- Me poupe dos detalhes, Allison. – Ele a interrompeu bruscamente. – Eu odeio imaginar vocês dois juntos, eu sinto como se tivesse uma faca atravessando meu peito só de pensar nele tocando você.

Ela se assustou com a reação dele. Nunca o tinha visto sentir tanto ciúmes.

- Allison, me diz que você não sente mais nada por mim. Me diz que você não tem vontade de tentar viver a nossa historia outra vez e eu vou embora e não te procuro mais.

Ela não respondeu. Não ia mentir pra ele, mas também não podia deixar de admitir que não era simples assim. Ela não ia cair nos braços dele porque, de repente, ele descobrira que a amava.

- Robert, escuta. – Ela falou como se estivesse explicando algo a uma criança de cinco anos. – Eu não vou negar que o que eu sentia por você ainda seja muito forte dentro de mim. Você mexe muito comigo e você sabe disso. O que eu quero que você entenda é que eu não vou me entregar de corpo e alma sem pensar nas conseqüências. A sua história com a Lucy não acabou do nada, vocês precisam resolver isso. Eu, de uma forma ou de outra, posso magoar o Wilson, e eu não vou fazer isso porque ele não merece.

- O que você quer que eu faça então?

- Comece dando um ponto final definitivo no seu noivado.

- E depois?

- Você vai ter que me reconquistar. Provar que a gente merece outra chance.

Ele deu um sorriso.

- O jeito que você fala me assusta. Parece que está me desafiando, o tempo todo.

- Eu sempre assustei você. Talvez por isso tenha sido tão difícil pra gente ter um relacionamento normal na faculdade.

- Você é muito segura... Muito... Livre. Isso me dá medo.

- Eu também tenho medo, Robert.

- Mas você lida melhor com ele.

- Não fale por mim. Você não faz idéia do que se passa na minha cabeça.

- Me ensina a superar isso, Pequena. Eu preciso de você!

Ela abriu um sorriso e fez um carinho no rosto dele.

- Me conquista de novo e você não vai ter medo de nada.

- Eu vou fazer isso.

- A gente não tem mais chance de errar um com o outro, Robert.

- Eu não vou errar dessa vez.

Ela o puxou para um abraço apertado. Sentia tanta falta daqueles braços ao redor do seu corpo, do cheiro do cabelo dele... Sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo e sabia que era felicidade por tê-lo tão perto outra vez.

Eles ficaram um longo tempo abraçados até que ele se soltou dela e disse:

- O dia tá amanhecendo, eu acho que você precisa dormir.

- É. Você também precisa, está com a cara péssima.

- Obrigada. Mas você continua linda, mesmo com cara de sono misturado com ressaca.

- Começou bem.

Ele deu um risada, deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dela e saiu.

_Não faça assim  
Não faça nada por mim__  
Não vá pensando que eu sou seu_

XXX

Era um pouco mais de nove da manhã quando House acordou. Demorou alguns segundos pra perceber onde estava e pra se lembrar como fora parar ali. Levantou-se da cama, vestiu a calça e a camisa da noite anterior e saiu do quarto.

Já estava quase na sala quando lhe ocorreu a idéia. Voltou alguns passos e abriu, sem fazer barulho, a porta do quarto dela.

Cuddy dormia espalhada na imensa cama de casal, com uma mini-camisola preta, de forma que apenas parte do seu bumbum ficava coberta. House a observou por uns longos minutos e sentou-se numa poltrona de frente para a cama dela.

Alguns instantes depois ela começou a despertar e logo se deu conta da presença dele ali. Puxou rapidamente o lençol para se cobrir e gritou.

- House! O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Não adianta se cobrir. Eu já vi tudo. Você tem as pernas mais lindas que eu já vi. – Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – Você fica linda dormindo, nem me assusta.

Ela passou as mãos nos cabelos levando-os para trás. Não podia acreditar que House estava no seu quarto no domingo de manhã.

- House, é sério, o que você tá fazendo aqui hein?!

- Eu dormi aqui, você não lembra? – Dessa vez dando um sorriso ainda mais insinuante.

- Claro que lembro. Você dormiu _ali _no quarto ao lado e não _aqui _no meu quarto.

- Droga, achei que eu ia convencer você de que nós transamos e iria chantagear você com isso.

Ela riu.

- Eu te garanto que eu me lembraria.

- Hum, será que eu sou tão inesquecível assim?

- Não sei. Só sei que eu costumo me lembrar dos caras com quem eu vou pra cama.

Ele a fitou por uns instantes fazendo-a desviar o olhar. De repente percebeu o quanto aquela situação era nova para os dois. Eles não estavam discutindo alguma conduta dele, ela não o estava ameaçando, eles não estavam no Hospital...

- Um milhão de dólares pelos seus pensamentos. – Ela disse, fazendo-o dar um sorriso.

- Eu só estava pensando em como você fica menos insuportável aos finais de semana.

- É? Ontem você não achava isso.

- Hum. Então não é o fim de semana. É a sua casa que faz com que você aja como uma mulher e não como uma Diretora de Hospital.

- Por que você tá me falando isso?

- Porque _essa_ mulher me interessa muito.

- Porque de repente ela não é sua chefe e parece muito vulnerável de ressaca, vestindo só uma camisola e sem um pingo de maquiagem na cara?!

Ele ficou sério e não respondeu a pergunta, apenas a encarou nos olhos esperando que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa.

- O que você disse pro Guillman? – Ela perguntou de repente.

- Nada de importante. Que ele não era o homem ideal pra você, que não era capaz de fazê-la feliz.

Ela respirou fundo. _Por que ele tinha que interferir daquela forma na vida dela?_

- Por que você fez isso?

- Não sei. – Ele respondeu com sinceridade.

- Não sabe House? – Ela começou a se irritar. – Você sente algum prazer em me ver infeliz? É uma espécie de vingança por eu não fazer sempre o que você quer?

Ele deu uma gargalhada.

- Definitivamente não é isso. Você _faz _sempre o que eu quero.

- Não faço não! – Ela protestou.

- Ah não? Então me diz uma única coisa que você não tenha me deixado fazer ou que você não tenha feito por mim no final.

Ela corou. Realmente não lhe ocorria nada no momento. Como ela odiava aquele poder que ele exercia sobre ela.

House levantou-se e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama.

- Eu acho que sei porque eu dei um fim no Guillman.

- E?

- Porque é a mim que você quer. Eu só estava dando uma forcinha.

Ela deu uma risada.

- Sério? Como você é um homem bom, House! Tô impressionada, até comovida.

Ele percebeu que ela ficou desconcertada com o que ele disse e aproximou-se ainda mais dela.

- Você me quer Dra. Lisa Cuddy. Eu vejo nos seus belos olhos verdes, sem um pingo de maquiagem. E sabe qual é a sua sorte?

Ela abriu a boca pra responder, mas ele não a deixou falar.

- Eu também quero você.

E ao dizer isso ele a puxou para um beijo. Ela não tentou resistir, sugou os lábios dele com força, como se há muito tempo quisesse fazer isso. Ele desceu as mão pelos ombros dela, deixando cair as alças da camisola e revelando ainda mais o colo.

Cuddy afastou um pouco os seus lábios dos dele, estava sem fôlego.

- House... Nós não...

Ele a calou com outro beijo. Sugou-lhe os lábios com paixão enquanto ela desabotoava desesperadamente os botões da camisa dele. Cuddy sentiu com as mãos o tórax definido dele, a barriga que não evidenciava de nenhuma forma a idade que ele tinha. Sentiu os braços fortes dele em torno do seu corpo e o desejou naquele momento mais do que tudo na sua vida. Esqueceu-se de tudo, de quem ele era, do quanto ele podia fazê-la sofrer... A única coisa que importava é que ela o queria dentro dela...

Ele percebeu que ela finalmente se entregara por completo e começou a percorrer-lhe todo o corpo com a boca, fazendo-a arrepiar e soltar gemidos de prazer. Ela o puxou de volta e o beijou com voracidade, sentiu que ele pulsava de excitação e cravou as unhas nas costas dele quando ele finalmente a penetrou. Alguns instantes depois, tudo sumiu da sua mente e ela sentiu uma onda percorrer todo o seu corpo enquanto ele se jogava exausto ao seu lado.

Eles ficaram lado a lado sem dizer nada, somente o som das suas respirações pesadas era ouvido no quarto.

Cuddy finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

- Eu poderia jurar que você planejou isso quando veio pra cá ontem à noite. – Ela disse com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos dela.

- Faz diferença agora?

- Não. – Ela respondeu dando um beijo suave nos lábios dele. – Não mais.

Eles ficaram algum tempo abraçados, ele acariciando-lhe as costas e ela percorrendo o peito dele com as pontas das unhas. Não havia muito o que dizer. Nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente o que dizer ou o que fazer.

- Será que eu poderia tomar um banho? – Ele perguntou.

- Claro. Vai lá.

- Você não vem comigo?

- Não. Eu vou ver algo pra gente comer.

Ele fez uma cara de desapontado e levantou-se da cama. Assim que ele levantou, ela caiu na gargalhada.

- Hey. Do que você tá rindo? Meu traseiro não é tão ruim assim é?!

Ela riu ainda mais.

- Dá uma olhada no espelho.

Ele virou-se de costas para o espelho e viu enormes marcas vermelhas de unhas nas suas costas.

- Ah, mas isso vai ter troco!

Ele correu de volta para a cama e lhe deixou uma enorme marca roxa no pescoço.

- Hey, isso não é justo! – Ela protestou. – Ninguém vai ver as minhas unhas nas suas costas.

- Como você fala isso com tanta certeza?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Como você é romântico House. Vai pro seu banho, vai.

Ele deu mais um beijo nela e saiu em direção ao banheiro.

Cuddy estava sentada à bancada da cozinha quando ele voltou.

- Por que você tem todas aquelas coisas no seu banheiro?

- Que coisas?

- Eu demorei uns 20 minutos pra diferenciar o sabonete normal, o sabonete do rosto, o shampoo, o gel esfoliante e mais uns 10 negócios que eu não faço idéia pra que serve.

- É simples House, basta saber ler.

Eles tomaram café da manhã conversando sobre banalidades. Voltaram a ser colegas de trabalho, ou mais que isso, amigos.

- Eu preciso ir pra casa trocar essa roupa.

- Ok. Vou tomar um banho rápido e levo você pra pegar sua moto.

Cuddy saiu e voltou em seguida vestindo um jeans surrado, chinelos, uma camisetinha regata branca e os cabelos presos em rabo de cavalo.

- Você devia se vestir sempre assim. Parece que tem 20 anos.

Ela riu.

- Obrigada. Droga, eu devia ter gravado você me fazendo um elogio de verdade. Mas se eu for trabalhar assim, aí que ninguém vai me respeitar mesmo.

- Todo mundo respeita você.

- Menos você né?!

- Eu também respeito. Eu só não te obedeço!

Ela dirigiu até o Princeton Plainsboro Hospital e encostou o carro ao lado da vaga de deficientes físicos.

- Está entregue Dr.

- Então... É isso?

Ela sabia que em algum momento a pergunta iria surgir. _E agora, como vai ser? _O problema é que ela não tinha uma resposta para isso.

- É... Parece que é isso.

Ele deu um beijo no rosto dela e abriu a porta do carro. Antes de sair ele disse:

- Devo dizer que eu nunca comecei um domingo tão bem.

- Eu também não. Eu adoro os finais de semana de outubro. Nos vemos amanhã então.

- Até lá.

_Hoje eu quero a rua cheia de sorrisos francos_

_De rostos serenos, de palavras soltas,_

_Eu quero a rua toda parecendo louca_

_Com gente gritando e se abraçando ao sol._

_Hoje eu quero ver a bola da criança livre,_

_Quero ver os sonhos todos nas janelas,_

_Quero ver vocês andando por a.í_

_Hoje eu vou pedir desculpas pelo que eu não disse,_

_Eu até desculpo o que você falou,_

_Eu quero ver meu coração no seu sorriso_

_E no olho da tarde a primeira luz._

_Hoje eu quero que os boêmios gritem bem mais alto,_

_Eu quero um carnaval no engarrafamento,_

_E que dez mil estrelas vão riscando o céu_

_Buscando a sua casa no amanhecer._

_Hoje eu vou fazer barulho pela madrugada,_

_Rasgar a noite escura como um lampião,_

_Eu vou fazer seresta na sua calçada,_

_Eu vou fazer misérias no seu coração._

_Hoje eu quero que os poetas dancem pela rua,_

_Pra escrever a música sem pretensão,_

_Eu quero que as buzinas toquem flauta-doce_

_E que triunfe a força da imaginação._

XXX

Cameron acordou com o som do telefone tocando.

- Alô?

- _Cameron?_

- Sou eu. Quem é?

- _Você tá bêbada menina? Sou eu!_

- Ah. Cuddy. Mas isso é hora de ligar pra casa das pessoas?

- _É meio dia querida! Hora de acordar._

- Nossa. Já é isso tudo? Dormi demais!

- _Dormiu mesmo. Acorda, toma um banho e me passa seu endereço que eu tô a caminho da sua casa. Tenho novidades._

- Ah, eu também.

Cameron passou o endereço para Cuddy, desligou o telefone e foi para o banho. Ficou pensando se tinha sonhado que Chase estivera lá. A conversa que tiveram estava meio embaralhada na sua cabeça, mas logo as coisas foram ficando claras e ela percebeu que tinha sido muito mais real do que ela gostaria.

Assim que saiu do banho o interfone tocou. Vestiu só um roupão e foi abrir a porta.

- O que aconteceu pra você bater na minha porta no domingo de manhã com essa cara de quem fez arte? – Cameron a observou. – E com um chupão no pescoço!!! Sua vadia, o que você aprontou?

Cuddy caiu na gargalhada.

- Você não vai acreditar.

Cuddy desabou no sofá da sala. Cameron começou a rir.

- Peraí que eu não consigo raciocinar com a fome que eu tô. Eu vou pegar algo pra comer, você quer alguma coisa?

- Uma água, bem gelada.

Cameron saiu e voltou com uma tigela de morangos com leite condensado, uma latinha de coca-cola e um copo de água.

- Meu Deus! _Isso _é o seu café da manhã?

- É! Delícia!

- Me dá enjôo só de ver!

- Você tá de ressaca. Normal.

- Allison, isso é grave. Você não pode comer desse jeito não. Você morre!

- Morre nada. Quando eu crescer eu faço uma dieta. Mas esquece o meu café da manhã e começa a falar. O que você aprontou?

- House dormiu lá em casa! – Ela disse ficando vermelha.

Cameron deu um grito e quase deixou a tigela cair no chão.

- Calma. Mas ele dormiu no quarto de hóspedes.

- Ah. Quer me matar é?!

- Só que... Hoje de manhã ele foi me visitar no meu quarto... E a gente transou!

- Oh my God! Lisa!!! Eu não sei o que falar! Foi bom?

Cuddy jogou a cabeça pra trás.

- M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O. Ele é incrível na cama.

- OMG! Eu não tô acreditando nisso! Que máximo! Que tudo!!! Vamos, me conta. Eu quero saber todos os detalhes sórdidos!

Cuddy caiu na gargalhada e começou a contar todos os detalhes, só era interrompida pelos gritinhos de "_uou_" e "_OMG_" de Cameron.

- Uma curiosidade... – Cameron disse fazendo cara de quem vai fazer uma pergunta indecente. – A perna dele não atrapalha?

- Nem um pouco. É inacreditável, mas é como se ele fosse um atleta! - Cuddy disse revirando os olhos. – Ai... Como eu estava precisando de um homem desses.

- Lisa, mas... E agora? Como é que vocês ficam? Vocês estão namorando?

- Pois é... – Cuddy ficou séria. – Aí é que está. Eu não sei. Não faço idéia... E é por isso que eu tô aqui. Pra você me falar alguma coisa.

- Eu? Mas eu sou a pessoa que menos entende de relacionamentos nesse mundo. Eu só me meto em barco furado.

- Então somos duas. Mas me diz o que você faria no meu lugar?

- Ai... Eu acho que... Nossa... Eu não sei. Acho que você deve esperar uns dias pra ver como ele se comporta, se ele muda a forma de te tratar, ou se ele age como se nada tivesse acontecido. Daí, dependendo da reação dele você o chama pra uma conversa e acerta as coisas.

- Hum... Isso é porque não entende nada de relacionamentos.

- É... Mas em homens que não sabem o que querem eu sou pós-graduada.

- Falando nisso... Você disse que também tinha uma novidade... Você e o Wilson...?

- Não. A gente trocou uns beijos... E só. Eu não deixei ele subir.

- Por quê? Você não gosta de sexo é?

Cameron começou a rir.

- Você é ótima. Não, eu adoro sexo. Se fosse um cara qualquer talvez eu até fosse pra cama sem compromisso, mas eu não sei bem o que quero com o Wilson. Só sei que não quero magoá-lo de jeito nenhum. E... Tem o Chase...

- Ah! Finalmente você vai me contar o que há com você e o médico mais lindo do mundo.

- Nossa Lisa. É uma história tão complicada. Vou tentar resumir.

Cameron contou toda a história de como se conheceram e como ficaram amigos na faculdade.

- Só que... – Cameron continuou. – Nós ficamos melhores amigos, até o dia em que eu levei um fora de um carinha que eu tava a fim. Fiquei super mal, o Robert foi me consolar, nós tomamos um porre e acabamos na cama.

- Nossa. Isso não costuma acabar bem.

- Pois é. Só que eu sempre fui muito desencanada de tudo. E aquilo passou e nós continuamos amigos, namorávamos outras pessoas, e de vez em quando, quando estávamos carentes ou por qualquer outro motivo, a gente acabava ficando junto. E eu sempre jurava que aquilo não ia mais acontecer, que eu podia me apaixonar e quebrar a cara. E a gente combinava que seríamos só amigos... E, quando a gente menos esperava, estávamos na cama.

- Que confusão hein?! E isso acabou como?

- Não acabou. Nós começamos namorar quando ele começou o último ano de faculdade. Aconteceu o que era previsto, nós nos apaixonamos. E tivemos o ano mais perfeito das nossas vidas.

- Que lindo, Allison. Mas e aí?

- O ano foi ótimo, nós nos amávamos muito só que tínhamos um problema. Ele iria fazer residência médica em Sidney, foi a condição pro pai dele deixá-lo vir estudar nos EUA. E eu ainda tinha três anos de faculdade pra terminar.

- Mas, se vocês se amavam mesmo, dava pra superar esse tempo e a distância.

- Sim. Só que o fato é que o Chase nunca foi de enfrentar muito os problemas sabe?! Ele sempre espera que caia uma solução do céu. E nós passamos o ano inteiro sem tocar no assunto. Resolvemos falar a respeito no dia da formatura dele e acabamos tendo uma briga horrível. Ele disse que não conseguia me encaixar no futuro dele, que era complicado demais, que ele ia embora no dia seguinte e que não queria deixar nada pra trás.

- Que egoísta.

- Muito. Eu fiquei arrasada. Chorei o dia inteiro, mas não deixei de ir à festa. Eu queria vê-lo pela última vez. E ele estava a coisa mais linda do mundo e eu decidi que não iria deixá-lo ir embora da minha vida assim. Então, quando eu percebi que ele tinha ido embora, eu fui atrás dele e o encontrei na cama com a minha melhor amiga.

- Ah não... Eu não acredito que ele fez isso...

- Fez... E tentou se explicar. Que estava bêbado, que não pensou, que tava com raiva por ter terminado comigo... Eu não conseguia reagir. Eu estava em choque. Foi a última vez que eu o vi e que falei com ele até o dia em que fui contratada no Princeton Plainsboro Hospital.

- Putz. Que história. Parece coisa de filme. E agora os seus fantasmas do passado estão de volta né?!

Cameron contou a ela tudo o que tinha acontecido desde o dia em que se reencontraram.

- Ai Allison, eu não queria tá no seu lugar. Ele terminou mesmo com a chatinha lá?

- Não sei. Eu tenho um problema sério pra acreditar nas coisas que ele diz. Mas o fato é que eles brigaram mesmo, senão ele não teria vindo me procurar. Ele ficou louco de me ver com o Wilson.

- Ainda tem o Wilson. É amiga, sua vida realmente está bem mais complicada que a minha.

- Me diz o que eu faço?

- Você o ama?

- Eu acho que não deixei de amá-lo nem por um minuto desde que o conheci.

- Então luta por ele. Deixa ele te provar que você pode voltar a confiar nele, mas não joga fora a chance que a vida tá te dando de viver esse amor outra vez.

- Será que vale a pena Lisa?

- Eu não sei. Realmente não sei. A única coisa que eu tenho certeza é que não vale a pena chegar à minha idade sozinha. Vai por mim. Eu tô falando pra você o que eu falaria pra uma filha. Vai atrás da sua felicidade.

- Ele me traiu. Ele traiu a Lucy. Como eu vou confiar num cara assim?

- Perdoar é um dom Allison. Não descubra isso tarde demais.

Cameron apertou a mão da amiga.

- Sabe que conhecer você foi uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceu esse ano?! Você tá sendo uma amiga e tanto. Obrigada.

- Você também é uma amiga e tanto.

As duas foram interrompidas pelo telefone. Cameron foi atender.

- Alô.

- _Cameron, é o Wilson. tudo bem?_

- Oi Wilson. Eu tô ótima, e você, dormiu bem?

- _Melhor impossível. Tô ligando pra ver se você topa um cinema hoje à tarde._

- Eu adoraria, mas fiz compromisso com a Cuddy. Programa de meninas hoje.

- _Ah, que pena. Mas, se mudar de idéia me liga viu?! Divirtam-se!_

- Ok. Obrigada.

- _Até mais._

- Até.

Cameron voltou para o sofá.

- E com ele, o que eu faço?

- Ah, isso é com você colega! Tá fazendo perguntas demais.

- Chata! – Cameron disse jogando uma almofada nela.

- Vai se trocar e vamos almoçar.

- Ok mamãe. Tô indo!

_E que dez mil estrelas vão riscando o céu_

_Buscando a sua casa no amanhecer._

XXX

**Notas:**

Música: _Nada por mim_ - _Herbert Vianna e Paula Toller_. Essa música diz tudo né?! _"Não vá pensando que eu sou seu..." _I love this... hehehe

Música: _Sem mandamentos - Oswaldo Montenegro._ É a música que eu ouço quando estou muito feliz... Assim como a Cuddy ficou depois de... Vocês sabem!!! kkkkkkkkkk

Finalmente toda a história universitária de Chase e Cam. Essas coisas acontecem e, como disse a Lisa sabiamente, não costumam acabar bem. Vamos torcer pra, pelo menos aqui, essa história ter um final feliz né:D

Pessoal, de novo desculpem pela demora pra postar. Meu pc estragou, a faculdade tá me enlouquecendo... Esses contratempos que não dá pra evitar!

Obrigada pelos reviews meninas! Vocês são o máximo e eu fico me achando muito com o que vocês escrevem. Ligya, Nessa, Mona, Lalah, Naiky, Dri, Nina, e também o pessoal que lê mas não comenta! Obrigada por lerem! (Desculpem se eu esqueci de alguém... É a pressa! Hehe)

Por hoje é só... Beijos pra vocês e até o próximo capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – S****e...**

- Posso entrar?

- Olá. Olha só quem veio me fazer uma visita na segunda de manhã. – Wilson respondeu abrindo um sorriso. – Entra Cameron.

- Está ocupado?

- Não. Só estou revisando uns prontuários. Tudo bem?

Ela sentou-se numa cadeira à frente da escrivaninha dele.

- Sim. Eu só vim pedir desculpas por ontem, a Cuddy precisava de companhia.

- Ah, eu imagino, não se preocupe.

- Imagina o quê?

- Que a Cuddy precisava de companhia ontem...

- Não vai me dizer que o...

- Sim. – Ele a interrompeu. – Eu tô sabendo.

- O House foi correndo exibir o troféu pros amigos. É a cara dele.

- Cameron, ele não foi _exibir_ troféu nenhum. Tá. Isso é realmente a cara dele, mas ele não fez isso. Eu sou o melhor amigo dele, é normal eu saber! Além do mais, pelo jeito, quem foi _exibir _alguma coisa foi a Cuddy né?!

Ela riu.

- Imagina. Ela só me contou porque precisava contar pra alguém. Não dá pra guardar uma coisa dessas só pra si!

- Ah... Deixemos a vida dos dois. Eles que se entendam... Ou não! Vocês têm algum caso hoje?!

- Não sei. Mas acho que não, pelo menos não ainda.

- Hum... Então, pra eu te perdoar por ter recusado meu convite ontem, você vai ter que almoçar comigo!

- Olha só! Você acabou de dizer que tinha me perdoado.

- Ok. Mas o convite pro almoço continua de pé.

- Certo. Me chama quando você quiser ir então!

- Combinado.

- Vou indo então, antes que meu chefe sinta minha falta!

- Bom dia pra você.

- Um ótimo dia pra você também.

Ela deu uma piscadinha pra ele e saiu da sala. Ao chegar à sala de diagnósticos todos já estavam lá.

- Bom dia pessoal.

- Onde você estava? – Perguntou Chase. – Eu vi seu carro no estacionamento quando cheguei.

- Eu disse "Bom dia", Chase. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso, ignorando a pergunta dele.

- Aposto que ela estava visitando as _criancinhas com câncer_. – Disse House em tom irônico.

Chase fechou a cara.

- É?! – Ela disse em tom desafiador. – Eu também posso dizer por onde você passou o fim de semana.

Os dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Cameron atravessou a sala, pegou um café e sentou-se ao lado de Foreman.

- Acho melhor começarmos a trabalhar! – Disse House.

- Hey. – Foreman entrou na conversa. – Agora vocês dois têm segredinhos é?!

- Seja promovido a funcionário branco e eu conto pra você.

- Eu sou um funcionário branco. – Chase falou rindo.

- Funcionário branco do sexo feminino. – House piscou pra ele. – Desculpa, esqueci essa parte.

- Algum caso pra hoje? – Perguntou Cameron mudando o assunto da conversa.

- Sim. A Cuddy foi boazinha comigo e me mandou uma garotinha de 13 anos com trombose venosa profunda.

- Diagnosticada?! – Perguntou Cameron incrédula.

- Sim.

- Inacreditável. – Disse Foreman pegando o prontuário.

- Mas o que é pra gente fazer? – Perguntou Chase. – Tratar e pronto?

- Isso!!! Uma garota de _13 anos_ teve uma TVP e nós vamos entupi-la de anticoagulantes e mandá-la pra casa. Por essa você quase ganha o troféu de funcionário do mês.

Chase suspirou.

- Pelo jeito o escolhido da semana pra você torturar sou eu né?! – Disse Chase.

- Claro que não. Eu amo você. Foreman, a clínica é sua hoje. Você e a Cameron vão descobri por que a nossa criança tá formando coágulos onde não devia.

Chase e Cameron se olharam. Cameron lançou um olhar fuzilante para House e ele entendeu o "_Você me paga_" que ela lhe disse silenciosamente. Cameron pegou o prontuário e saiu da sala, seguida por Chase. House saiu na direção oposta.

XXX

- Onde você estava? – Perguntou Chase assim que os dois ficaram sozinhos.

- Eu não tenho o menor problema em te falar, mas como não é da sua conta, eu vou te deixar curioso. – Ela respondeu e começou a andar mais rápido que ele, fazendo-o quase correr atrás dela.

- Hey. Espera. O que eu te fiz?

- Meu Deus Chase!!! Que coisa. O que eu falei de mais? Tô brincando com você. Agora vamos trabalhar e pára de fazer perguntas!

Os dois seguiram em silêncio até o quarto da paciente.

- Bom dia Samantha. Eu sou a Dra. Cameron, esse é o Dr. Chase, nós vamos colher um pouco do seu sangue pra fazer alguns exames ok?!

- Mas eu já estou ótima. Eu quero ir pra casa.

- Não senhora mocinha. – A mãe dela disse. – Você não sai daqui antes de os médicos descobrirem o que houve com você.

- Obrigada, senhora Anderson. – Disse Chase.

- Maggie. Pode me chamar de Maggie.

Chase explicou o motivo dos exames à mãe enquanto Cameron fazia uma pequena incisão na pele de Samantha.

- Pra que isso? – A garota perguntou.

- É pra ver por quanto tempo você sangra, assim a gente determina como está a sua coagulação.

- Certo.

Cameron olhou preocupada para Chase e disse:

- 20 segundos.

- Colhe sangue pra gente fazer um TAP.

- TAP? – Samantha disse curiosa.

- Como você pergunta, menina. – Cameron disse rindo. – Parece alguém que eu conheço! TAP é o _tempo de atividade de protrombina_. Ele vê quanto tempo a protrombina atua no seu organismo. Se tiver aumentado significa que você coagula com mais facilidade que as outras pessoas e por isso você teve a trombose. Então, nós tentaremos descobrir _porque _isso ocorre com você.

- Ok!

Chase e Cameron saíram do quarto e foram direto para o laboratório.

- Hey. O que você está fazendo? – Ele perguntou ao vê-la retirando alguns materiais dos armários.

- Pegando material para o ANA.

- Você vai testá-la pra Lupus? Não vai fazer o TAP?

- Não. Você vai fazer o TAP. Eu vou fazer o ANA.

- Por que você sempre acha que é Lupus?

- Eu não acho sempre que é Lupus. O problema é que, se você não sabe, uma das principais causas de TVP é Lupus.

- É claro que eu sei. Mas é uma doença sistêmica e ela teve UM coágulo e você acha que é Lupus.

- Um coágulo que nós vimos. Quem garante que não têm outros?

- Você tá se precipitando.

- Hey. Ela tem 13 anos! Ah não ser que você me dê uma explicação melhor, eu vou fazer o exame. Aliás, eu não tô entendendo o porquê dessa discussão. Qual o problema com o meu exame? Não é você quem vai fazer, não é você quem vai pagar... É só prazer em contrapor as minhas idéias?!

Ele deu um sorriso meigo pra ela.

- Imagina, pequena! Nós somos médicos, só estamos discutindo nossas opiniões médicas, não precisa levar pro lado pessoal.

Ela ficou vermelha de raiva.

- Não me chama assim aqui, Chase. E que mania essa que você tem de começar uma discussão e mudar de assunto quando você perde.

- Eu não perdi.

- Terá perdido quando eu te der um ANA positivo. – Ela respondeu e mostrou língua pra ele.

Os dois passaram o resto da manhã trabalhando, praticamente em silêncio. Já eram quase meio dia quando Chase perguntou:

- E então? Lupus?

Ela fez uma carinha decepcionada.

- Não. Nada de anticorpos anti-nucleares.

- Que bom. Significa que eu não perdi.

- Perdeu sim. É melhor pecar por excesso, se o teste tivesse dado positivo, nós teríamos feito um diagnóstico precoce de uma doença crônica grave e teríamos dado qualidade de vida à paciente.

- Você tenta ganhar até quando você já perdeu!

- Como você é chato!!!

Os dois foram interrompidos pela chegada de Wilson.

- Hey, tava se escondendo de mim é?!

Cameron levantou-se e tirou o jaleco.

- Tava. Queria saber se você ia me procurar!

- Meu Deus! Que mulher maquiavélica. Ainda vai almoçar comigo ou também foi só um teste?

Ela caiu na gargalhada.

- Claro Wilson. Nós temos um paciente e eu passei a manhã fazendo uns exames. Esqueci de te avisar. Desculpa.

- Tava brincando. Eu imaginei que você estivesse aqui, uma vez que quem tava na clínica era o Foreman. Eu sei que você é a "garota do laboratório" do House!

- E eu o "assistente da garota do laboratório". – Disse Chase. – Vocês dois não vão me convidar pro almoço?

- Nem pensar! – House entrou na sala falando alto. - Você vai ficar de olho naquela garota. Ela já manipulou 3 enfermeiras pra fazerem o que ela quer. A menina é o diabo.

- E eu não como.

- Você tá jovem, agüenta esperar a Cameron voltar. Cameron, algum resultado?

- ANA negativo. O TAP estava bem aumentado.

- Previsível. Eu imaginei que você faria um ANA. Essa é minha garota. Lupus foi a primeira coisa que pensei.

Cameron lançou um olhar vitorioso a Chase.

- Estou indo. O Chase fez o TAP, você discute com ele.

Cameron pegou Wilson pelo braço e saiu da sala deixando um Chase furioso.

House deu um tapinha nas costas de Chase.

- Pega a senha, colega.

- Vai à merda House!

XXX

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Outra. – Cameron disse brincando. – Claro.

- Você tem alguma história mal-resolvida com o Chase? – Wilson perguntou encarando-a nos olhos.

Cameron desviou o olhar dele. Não queria mentir, mas não queria contar a verdade. Será que ela conseguia encontrar um meio termo?

- Por que você tá me perguntando isso?

- Por causa do jeito como ele fica irritado quando eu estou perto de você. Pelo fato de vocês terem estudado juntos. Porque você foi muito rápida em responder que nós só estávamos "tomando um ar" lá na festa.

- Você ficou chateado com isso?

- Não. Só não vejo porque esconder.

- E eu não vejo porque tornar a minha vida pública, principalmente sobre uma coisa que ainda não é certa pra mim.

- Você é muito sincera.

Ela corou. Não estava sendo _exatamente _sincera com ele naquele momento.

- Mas eram os nossos amigos Cameron. – Ele disse de uma forma gentil. – Não vejo problemas em contar pra eles.

- Eu só não queria ficar agüentando as piadinhas bobas do House.

- Ele ia fazer isso de qualquer forma. Todo mundo percebeu o que estava acontecendo, não tinha necessidade de mentir.

- Você ficou chateado sim! Senão não estaria tocando nesse assunto.

- Não. Eu ficaria chateado se você tivesse feito isso pelo Chase. E foi essa a pergunta que você não respondeu.

- Wilson, o Chase estava lá com a _noiva _dele.

- E você continua fugindo de responder a minha pergunta.

Ela olhou nos olhos dele. _Por que o Chase tinha que ter confundido tanto a cabeça dela? Por que não o Wilson? Por que não dar uma chance a uma cara que estava realmente disposto a fazê-la feliz? _Achou melhor não mentir pra ele, ela estaria agindo como o Chase.

- Eu não gosto de falar nesse assunto. O Chase e eu já fomos namorados e ele me fez sofrer muito.

- Eu sabia. E ele ainda gosta de você e você não sabe o que fazer...

Ela o interrompeu.

- Não sei se ele gosta de mim, Wilson. Só sei que a idéia de me ver com outro homem o incomoda. Se é amor, ciúmes, orgulho... Eu não faço idéia. O que eu tenho certeza é que a minha vida não vai parar pra esperar o Chase resolver a vida dele.

Wilson sorriu e segurou a mão dela.

- Eu não sei se quero me envolver nessa história, Cameron. A chance de que quem saia machucado dela seja eu é muito grande.

Cameron suspirou. _Droga_!

- Eu entendo você. Mas é uma pena. Eu adoro a sua companhia...

- Nós podemos continuar amigos. Você pode me ligar a qualquer hora da madrugada pra eu te levar uma comida ou pra falar bobagem se você tiver com insônia.

Ela riu.

- E... – Ele continuou. – Se descobrirmos que essa amizade pode virar uma coisa a mais e que nós poderemos fazer um ao outro feliz, as possibilidades não estão descartadas.

Ela ficou encarando-o em silêncio. _Por que esse coração idiota tem sempre que querer as pessoas erradas?_

- Você é o máximo Wilson.

- Eu nem me esforço.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

- Ok Dra., vamos pedir um café e ir trabalhar né?!

- Faz parte.

Os dois trocaram um olhar confidente e selaram ali um forte laço de amizade.

XXX

Cameron chegou à sala de diagnósticos e encontrou House, Foreman e Chase discutindo o caso de Samantha.

- E aí pessoal, alguma novidade?

- Tirando que a nossa paciente teve uma parada respiratória enquanto você almoçava está tudo bem. – Respondeu Chase emburrado.

- Ah. E a culpa foi minha? Porque eu fui almoçar?

House e Foreman riram.

- Não Cameron. – Respondeu Foreman. – O problema é que a garota não entendeu a parte de "repouso absoluto" e resolveu apostar corrida com as outras crianças da pediatria.

Cameron abriu a boca.

- Ela teve uma embolia pulmonar?

- Ah não ser que você veja outra relação entre um trombo venoso e uma parada respiratória. – Disse Chase.

Cameron ignorou o que ele disse.

- Meu Deus, Chase. Qual o seu problema? – Foreman falou irritado.

Chase levantou-se de supetão.

- Eu vou ver como a Samantha está.

Os três o olharam incrédulos.

- O que deu nele? – Foreman perguntou.

- Estão tentando tomar o brinquedo favorito dele. – Respondeu House.

Cameron fechou a cara. Foreman não entendeu e resolveu mudar de assunto:

- Tá bom, vamos voltar a caso.

- Quem colheu o histórico dela? – Perguntou House.

- Não sabemos. Você trouxe a ficha.

- Alguém perguntou se ela toma anticoncepcionais?

- House! Ela tem 13 anos! É uma criança. – Disse Cameron.

- Criança que faz criança. – Respondeu House.

- Sim. Que seja. Mas a chance de uma garota de 13 anos ter trombose, tendo uso de anticoncepcionais como único fator de risco é mínimo. – Foreman argumentou.

- Você. Vá perguntar a ela.

Foreman saiu e voltou alguns minutos depois.

- Ela não usa anticoncepcionais e está tendo tromboses generalizadas. Ela não está enxergando e os rins estão falhando.

House começou andar de um lado pro outro na sala.

- Pelo amor de Deus House, senta. – Cameron disse impaciente. – Você me deixa mais aflita.

Chase entrou na sala.

- Conseguimos reverter a vascularização da retina, era um trombo arterial. O rim direito está intacto, mas o esquerdo não funciona mais.

Depois de alguns longos minutos em silêncio. House deu um pulo da cadeira e exclamou.

- Síndrome do anticorpo antifosfolípide!

Cameron arregalou os olhos.

- Como eu não pensei nisso antes?

- É a sua área. – Alfinetou Chase. – Realmente era você quem devia ter pensado.

Cameron finalmente se irritou com ele.

- Será que dá pra você parar de me encher por um minuto? Vai me dizer que você nunca deixou passar alguma coisa em branco que te levou a um diagnóstico ou conduta errados?

- Por que vocês dois não param de discutir a relação e vão tratar a paciente? – Disse House.

- Ela já está sendo tratada. – Chase respondeu. – Administramos heparina. Assim que fizer efeito a mandamos pra casa pra tomar anticoagulantes e AAS pelo resto da vida.

- Eu vou fazer os testes pra confirmar o diagnóstico. – Cameron disse e saiu da sala batendo a porta.

House virou-se para Chase e Foreman:

- Vocês dois fiquem de olho naquela garota. Eu vou embora.

XXX

Cuddy estava ao telefone quando House entrou na sala. Ele sentou-se à frente dela e começou a bisbilhotar a mesa dela.

- Pára de mexer nas minhas coisas. – Ela disse assim que desligou o telefone.

- Eu só tava me esforçando pra não prestar atenção na sua conversa.

- Engraçadinho. Você ficaria entediado em 30 segundos. Negócios.

- Eu percebi.

- Pensei que você tivesse dito que não estava prestando atenção.

- Eu disse que estava me esforçando...

Ela riu.

- Onde você esteve a manhã inteira?

- Na clínica.

- Mentira. O Foreman estava lá no seu lugar.

- Tá me perseguindo?

- Onde você estava?

- Não consigo lembrar se você sempre tentou me controlar ou se isso começou agora.

Ela corou.

- Eu controlo você.

- Mas não sabe onde eu estava.

- Você passou a manhã no terraço do hospital. – Ela disse calmamente.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Como é que você sabe? Por que perguntou então?

- Como eu sei não importa. Eu sei. E perguntei pra saber se você ia mentir. Estou decepcionada.

Ele a olhou nos olhos.

- Faz cinco anos que eu não vou até lá.

- Eu sei. Algum problema?

- Não sei. E também não sei porque subi lá hoje.

Ela não disse nada, só esperou alguma reação dele.

- Eu só vim ver como você estava. Achei que não faria sentido ligar no dia seguinte se eu poderia vir pessoalmente né?!

Ela riu.

- Você não existe Gregory House. Eu estou ótima. E você?

- Eu estou sempre ótimo. Estou indo pra casa. Minha paciente está diagnosticada, não tenho mais trabalho pra hoje.

- Ok. Obrigada pela visita. Foi muito gentil.

- Eu consigo às vezes.

Ele deu a volta na mesa, aproximou-se dela e encostou seus lábios nos dela num beijo muito suave.

Ela se assustou com a atitude dele.

- House, alguém pode entrar.

- Sinto muito. Mas eu senti vontade de beijar você, nem ligo se alguém vai entrar.

Ela deu um sorriso e retribuiu o beijo.

- Agora vai. – Ela disse. – Me deixa trabalhar.

- Aposto que agora você não vai mais conseguir. – Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Eu te garanto que sim. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso ainda mais malicioso que o dele. – Até amanhã House.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar que ela não conseguiu decifrar e saiu da sala.

_Eu era apenas rio  
Esperando que você navegasse  
Poema quebrado no frio  
Num salão vazio  
Esperando que você recitasse  
Eu era manhã cinzenta  
Esperando de você a aurora  
Um lobo de olhar em brasa  
Te vendo em casa  
(e o lobo do lado de fora)  
E eu era, quem diria  
A melodia que jamais compusera  
E eu, que jamais daria  
Era o verbo dar  
Dizendo assim: quem dera!  
Então não vá embora  
Agora que eu posso dizer  
Eu já era o que sou agora  
Mas agora gosto de ser_

XXX

- Hey. Espera. – Chase alcançou Cameron saindo do laboratório.

- O que você quer? – Ela estava possessa com ele.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Testando anticorpos antifosfolípides. Aliás, o resultado deu positivo.

Ela continuou andando e ele a seguiu.

- Não tô falando disso.

- Tá falando de que então?

- Você e o Wilson.

Ela parou de frente pra ele.

- E?

- Cameron, você tá com ele? Você me deu uma chance ontem e eu chego aqui vocês dois estão morrendo de amores.

- Estou começando a me arrepender do que te disse ontem Chase.

- Por quê? O que eu fiz?

- Você está agindo feito um idiota desde a hora em que eu cheguei aqui hoje. Me controlando, implicando com tudo que eu faço ou falo. Qual o seu problema? É assim que você tá tentando se dar outra chance?

Ele fez uma cara triste.

- Eu faço tudo errado mesmo. Que droga. Eu tô confuso Cameron. O Wilson é um cara tão melhor que eu que eu morro de medo de perder você pra ele.

- Ainda bem que você sabe. – Ela disse cinicamente.

- Pára de me torturar, por favor.

- Eu não estou te torturando. Estou agindo com você da mesma forma que você tá agindo comigo. Eu sou um espelho Chase. Trate-me da maneira como você gostaria de ser tratado.

- Eu conversei com a Lucy.

- E?

- Ela quer voltar. Disse que falou aquelas coisas porque estava com ciúmes. Que me ama muito e que não suporta me perder.

- E você disse que precisava pensar, que estava confuso.

- Como é que você sabe?

- Porque é assim que você resolve suas coisas. Fugindo delas.

- Allison...

- Chase, escuta uma coisa: se você tá pensando que vai enrolar a Lucy até ter certeza de que eu vou voltar pra você, você pode me esquecer definitivamente.

- Isso não passou pela minha cabeça.

- Tem certeza? Tem certeza que o seu medo não é trocar o certo pelo duvidoso e acabar sozinho?

- Não, não é.

- Tudo bem então. Mas esteja ciente que a minha vida não vai parar pra esperar por você.

Cameron continuou andando em direção à saída. Chase ficou parado onde estava, no meio do corredor, observando a mulher que ele amava se afastando cada vez mais dele.

_Você disse  
Que não sabe "se não"  
Mas também  
Não tem certeza que "sim"..._

Quer saber?  
Quando é assim  
Deixa vir do coração  
Você sabe que eu só penso em você  
Você diz que vive pensando em mim...

Pode ser  
Se é assim  
Você tem que largar  
A mão do "não"  
Soltar essa louca  
Arder de paixão  
Não há como doer pra decidir  
Só dizer "sim" ou "não"  
Mas você adora um "se"...

Eu levo a sério  
Mas você disfarça  
Você me diz à beça  
E eu nessa de horror  
E me remete ao frio  
Que vem lá do sul  
Insiste em "zero" a "zero"  
Eu quero "um" a "um"...

Sei lá, o que te dá  
Não quer meu calor  
São Jorge, por favor  
Me empresta o dragão!  
Mais fácil aprender  
Japonês em braile  
Do que você decidir  
Se dá ou não...

**Notas:**

**1.** TVP: trombose venosa profunda. Absolutamente incomum antes dos 35 anos, principalmente em crianças e adolescentes. Por isso a necessidade de encontrar uma causa, como Lupus ou a doença do anticorpo antifosfolípide (caso da paciente), que são doenças crônicas e de tratamento difícil. As pílulas anticoncepcionais são o maior fator de risco conhecido, junto com o tabagismo.

ANA: anticorpos anti-nucleares. Estão presentes em doenças auto-imunes, como o Lupus.

A doença que a paciente tem é auto-imune (gente eu só ando estudando doenças auto-imunes ultimamente, sorry!) causa coágulos no corpo inteiro podendo obstruir vasos vitais e levar a falência de órgãos importantes, como os rins. A heparina é pra tratar na fase aguda. Depois ela toma anticoagulantes e o AAS (aspirina), que evita a agregação das plaquetas e formação dos coágulos, pelo resto da vida.

**2.** Primeira música: _Poema quebrado - Oswaldo Montenegro_. Eu adoro essa música, o Oswaldo a escreveu pra namorada dele, e a melhor amiga dele comenta no DVD que nunca o Oswaldo se colocou tanto numa música e que a mulher que merece uma música dessas deve ser realmente uma mulher maravilhosa. Eu acho essa música muito Huddy!!! hehe

**3.** Música final: _Se – Djavan_

Meninaaaaas, vocês me matam com esses reviews! Poxa, eu sou leonina, naturalmente convencida!!! hehe

**Li**, não se desespere! O Chase ainda vai sofrer um bocadinho!

Só isso por hoje... Fui!


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10 – Medos**

Já fazia mais um mês que Cameron estava trabalhando na equipe de House. Tinha a sensação de que mais coisas aconteceram durante aquele mês do que na sua vida inteira. O reencontro com Chase, Wilson, Cuddy, o trabalho estressante... Tudo aquilo fazia a sua cabeça ferver nos finais dos seus dias. Mas ela estava feliz. Apesar de todos os problemas, lá no fundo ela sabia que aquela era a vida que ela gostava: um trabalho desafiador, um chefe brilhante e uma vida pessoal cheia de conflitos e confusões.

Aquela semana havia transcorrido normalmente no Princeton Plainsboro Hospital. Alguns poucos casos, mas nenhum que tirasse o sono de House e sua equipe. O clima entre Cameron e Chase havia melhorado um pouco, ele tentava ao máximo ser gentil com ela e ela até se divertia com isso, era engraçado vê-lo se dobrando em esforços para agradá-la.

Na sexta-feira, Cameron estava lendo alguns artigos na internet, enquanto Foreman folheava uma revista e Chase fingia que lia um livro de Nefrologia, quando o telefone tocou despertando a todos.

- Alô. – Chase atendeu.

- _Chase_. – Disse Cuddy do outro lado da linha. – _Preciso de ajuda de todos no Pronto Socorro._

- Ok. Estamos a caminho.

- _Onde está o House?_

- Passou por aqui cedo, saiu em seguida e não deu mais sinal de vida.

- _Ok. Desçam rápido._

Chase desligou o telefone e comunicou aos colegas:

- Trabalho pesado no Pronto Socorro pessoal. Rápido!

Os três dirigiram-se ao primeiro andar e, ao chegarem lá, viram uma enorme confusão.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Cameron assim que conseguiu distinguir Cuddy no meio da multidão.

- Um engavetamento envolvendo mais de 30 veículos e um ônibus escolar. – Ela respondeu rapidamente. – Chase, quero você e Cameron na linha de frente. Tomem as medidas iniciais e façam os encaminhamentos. As listas com os hospitais especializados estão afixadas nas paredes. Foreman, estamos encaminhando os traumas crânio-encefálicos para a neurologia e estão precisando de pessoal lá.

Os três se dirigiram para os seus postos e trabalharam incessantemente o resto do dia. Já passava das 7 da noite quando as coisas se acalmaram. Cuddy passou na sala principal do Pronto Socorro e encontrou Chase refazendo um curativo em uma criança e Cameron encostada na entrada da sala.

- E aí? – Cuddy perguntou. – Tudo mais calmo agora?

- Ah sim. Todas as vítimas já receberam atendimento ou foram encaminhadas. Só aquela garota que arranca o curativo a todo momento e não deixa nenhuma enfermeira se aproximar dela. Só o Chase. - Cameron respondeu divertida.

- De boba ela não tem nada né?! – Cuddy riu.

- Mal sabe ela...

- E aí? Como vocês estão?

- Na mesma... Mas... Desculpa Cuddy, não tô com cabeça pra tocar nesse assunto hoje.

- Tudo bem, mas quando quiser falar.

- Obrigada... Mas, falando nisso. Por onde anda meu chefe?

Cuddy suspirou.

- Espero que bem longe daqui, porque se ele aparecer na minha frente eu sou capaz de matá-lo.

Cameron riu.

- O que ele fez dessa vez?

- Nada. Só desapareceu o dia inteiro, no dia em que eu mais precisei dele.

- Ah, Cuddy. O House não iria ajudar muito, ele odeia isso tudo. Aposto que ficou sabendo do engavetamento e desapareceu de propósito.

- Eu tenho certeza absoluta disso.

- E como vocês dois estão?

- Não faço idéia... Aliás, acho que não existe _nós dois_.

Cameron observou a resposta da amiga e percebeu que se formou uma ruga na sua testa.

- Você está com um ar preocupado. Mais do que o normal quando se trata do House. Algum outro problema?

- Nada... – Cuddy disfarçou. – Cansaço.

Antes que Cameron pudesse responder, Wilson se aproximou e passou os braços sobre os ombros das duas.

- Cansadas meninas? – Ele perguntou.

Cameron riu.

- Só você me chamando de "menina" pra animar meu dia mesmo. Muito cansada.

- Mas as duas continuam lindas com olheiras e os cabelos bagunçados.

- E você continua o mesmo cavalheiro de sempre. – Cuddy respondeu. – Ou é isso ou você vai nos convidar pra uma esticada depois do trabalho.

- As duas coisas. Nós merecemos depois de um dia desses né?!

- Tudo que eu preciso agora é de uma cerveja! – Cameron se animou.

Chase e Foreman também se aproximaram.

- Alguém falou em cerveja? – Foreman perguntou.

- Sim. – Completou Cuddy. – Vamos todos sair pra refrescar a cabeça.

- Essa é a melhor chefe do mundo. – Disse Foreman dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Olha a intimidade rapaz! – Cuddy brincou e todos começaram a rir.

- Desculpe. – Foreman falou constrangido, fazendo todos rirem ainda mais.

House entrou no saguão do Hospital nesse momento.

- Hey, lacaio! A _chefe _é minha.

Cuddy fechou a cara assim que o viu.

- O que aconteceu por aqui? Parece que o _Katrina _atingiu New Jérsei.

- Como você é engraçado, House. Não vai me dizer que não soube do...

Ele não a deixou completar a frase.

- Sim, eu soube querida. Mas não imagino como os meus escassos conhecimentos de medicina poderiam ser úteis. – Ele disse _humildemente_.

- Eu acho melhor você calar a boca, senão...

- Senão?! – Ele respondeu com um de desafio.

- Ok pessoal. Sem mais _acidentes _por hoje. – Wilson interrompeu a discussão dos dois. – A gente não ia pro bar?

- Claro, vamos logo.

O grupo saiu do Hospital e dirigiu-se para um bar próximo. Quando chegaram à entrada, Cuddy comentou.

- Vocês enlouqueceram? Metade dos meus alunos deve estar aqui hoje. Segunda-feira eu sou o assunto da garotada.

- Ah Cuddy. Os meus alunos também freqüentam esse bar. Aliás, eu vivo aqui com eles. – Wilson a tranqüilizou.

- Nossa. – Cameron disse. – Não sabia que você era tão popular com os seus alunos.

- Eles me adoram. – Wilson brincou.

- Principalmente _as alunas_. – House provocou. – Ops! Não posso falar disso na presença da chefe, você pode ser demitido.

- Dá pra você parar de me chamar de chefe?

- Dá pra gente entrar logo que eu tô morrendo de frio? – Foreman sugeriu.

- Tá... Vamos logo. – Cuddy concordou meio a contragosto.

- Assim é bom que esses garotos metidos a médicos vão saber que você tem dono. – House cochichou no ouvido dela.

- Tenho? – Ela disse irônica. – Quem?

- Posso te mostrar mais tarde.

- Depois de me dar umas boas explicações pros seus sumiços durante toda a semana, quem sabe...

Os seis se acomodaram numa mesa um pouco mais longe do som. Como previsto, o bar estava lotado de estudantes, que vez ou outra passavam pela mesa dos médicos pra cumprimentar os professores. Todos eram repelidos de lá com os comentários de House.

- Não adianta puxar o saco dela aqui. Amanhã ela nem vai lembrar-se da sua cara. Experimente estudar e mostrar serviço que você talvez ganhe uma estrelinha na testa. – Ele disse a um garoto de um pouco mais de 18 anos que insistia em se insinuar para Cuddy.

- Ai que ótimo. – Cuddy disse assim que o garoto se afastou. – Ainda levo a fama de bêbada.

Cameron estava às gargalhadas.

- Cuddy. Quantos anos esse garoto tem?

- Só sei que tem idade pra ser meu filho. Ele já me chamou pra sair.

Todos caíram na gargalhada, exceto House que a olhou impressionado.

- Sério? – Disse Chase. – E o que você fez?

- Disse que eu já tinha um programa com os _meus _amigos, da minha idade. Que era melhor ele procurar uma garota da idade dele pra se divertir.

- Coitado. – Brincou House. – Acabou com a esperança do menino tão rápido. Por que não aceitou o convite e deu um bolo?

- Ah House. Me poupe!

- E ele desistiu? – Wilson estava interessado.

- Claro que não. Esses jovens quando cismam com uma coisa são impossíveis. Ele descobriu o meu celular, daí, vira e mexe ele me liga: "_Professora, eu estou em dúvida sobre qual conduta adotar em um paciente com diabetes melito insulino-dependente refratária, será que a senhora poderia me ajudar."_

Todos começaram a rir novamente.

- E você? – Cameron perguntou.

- _Querido, vou te passar o número da monitora de endócrino. Eu realmente estou muito ocupada agora._

- Ah não. Dá um passa fora nesse garoto. – House interferiu. – Já tá abusando. Quer que eu vá lá resolver?

Cuddy começou a rir.

- Isso. Vai lá e enfrenta ele na porrada. Você realmente leva a maior vantagem nele, no preparo físico e na idade.

- Mas eu aposto que você prefere a _minha idade_ e o _meu preparo físico_ do que o dele.

Ela corou.

- Opa. Parece que estamos sobrando aqui. – Chase brincou. – É só mais uma garrafa de cerveja pra ele pegar o microfone e declarar seu amor eterno a ela.

Cuddy corou ainda mais.

- Eu acho melhor mesmo eu parar de beber. – House concordou. – Vocês não fazem idéia da mistura explosiva que é álcool + hidrocona.

- Nós fazemos idéia House. – Wilson respondeu.

- Aliás, Cuddy. – House observou. – Não vai tomar nenhuma cerveja com a gente? Pelo que sei você não trabalha amanhã e eu também não me lembro de você politicamente correta.

Cuddy engasgou.

- Estou de dieta House.

Ele a fitou sério, pela primeira vez na noite.

- Sei... Ou é isso, ou...

- House! – Cameron o interrompeu enquanto encarava a amiga na outra ponta da mesa. – Dá pra parar de encher a paciência só um pouco?

- Menina, eu ainda sou o seu chefe, esqueceu?

- Não aqui. – Ela respondeu.

- Isso mesmo. Acho melhor nos preocuparmos com o que _nós_ estamos bebendo. A garrafa está vazia. – Wilson disse fazendo sinal para o garçom.

House deu uma risadinha sarcástica.

- Jimmy boy está mal intencionado hoje!

- Em primeiro lugar House, Jimmy Boy é a mãe. E em segundo lugar, as minhas boas ou más intenções não lhe dizem respeito.

- Está na defensiva. – House acrescentou. – É pior do que eu pensava, está com coração partido. Wilson eu não acredito que você perdeu...

- House! Cala a boca. – Cuddy falou elevando o tom de voz.

- Yes, mistress! – Ele respondeu em um tom quase formal.

Todos na mesa começaram a rir.

Já passava das duas da manhã quando Cameron levantou-se para ir embora.

- Pessoal, o papo está ótimo, mas eu estou exausta.

- Ah Cameron, fica mais um pouco. – Wilson insistiu. – Tá uma delícia aqui.

Ela sorriu pra ele.

- Realmente Wilson, está ótimo, mas eu estou mesmo muito cansada. O dia hoje foi terrível.

- Sério? – House comentou. – Eu agüento ficar aqui a noite inteira.

- Ai que vontade de matar você, House. – Cuddy falou fulminando-o com os olhos.

- Bom, matem-se aí, mas agora eu vou embora. – Cameron disse e despediu-se de todos.

- Preciso falar com você. – Cuddy cochichou no ouvido da amiga antes dela sair.

- Ok. Me liga amanhã. Love you!

- Cameron, eu te acompanho. Também estou muito cansado. – Chase disse levantando-se.

Cameron o olhou surpresa e apenas consentiu com a cabeça.

- Muito bem Chase. – House falou quase gritando. – Não deixa a moça ir embora sozinha.

Cameron ficou constrangida com a situação. Buscou os olhos de Wilson enquanto esperava Chase se despedir de todos. Ele a encarava com um olhar que ela não conseguiu decifrar. Não sabia se havia tristeza ou simplesmente conformismo naqueles olhos.

- Vamos Cameron. – Chase tocou no seu braço, despertando-a.

- Claro. Até mais pessoal. – Ela disse lançando um último olhar a Wilson. Ele lhe respondeu com um sorriso e um aceno com a cabeça. Ela entendeu o recado.

Do lado de fora fazia um frio insuportável. Cameron se encolheu toda ao sair do bar e ser quase arrebatada por um vento gelado.

- Onde está seu carro? – Ela perguntou entre dentes.

Chase riu dela.

- Está no hospital. Eu vim com o Foreman.

- Então está partindo do pressuposto que eu vou te dar uma carona? – Ela disse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas sorriu e ficou olhando pra ela.

- Que foi? – Ela perguntou divertida.

- Eu adoro quando você faz isso.

- Isso o quê? – Ela perguntou repetindo o gesto, sabia do que ele falava.

Ele gargalhou.

- Ah Chase. – Ela disse e o empurrou como se fosse derrubá-lo. – Eu tô aqui congelando de frio e você fica aí rindo da minha sobrancelha.

Ele a abraçou gentilmente.

- Ainda com frio?

Ela o observou atentamente. Como ele estava lindo. Aquele casaco que ia até o joelho o deixava com um ar de príncipe inglês. Estava corado por cauda do frio e o vento bagunçava um pouco os cabelos dele, quebrando a formalidade da roupa e o deixando parecendo o mesmo menino que ela conhecera anos atrás. Ela riu.

- Sim. Ainda estou com frio, mas valeu pela gentileza.

- Eu tenho uma idéia ótima pra mandar esse frio embora.

Ela riu fazendo uma carinha de _nem pense nisso_.

- Como você é desconfiada Dra. Cameron. Eu só ia te convidar pra tomar aquele chocolate quente que eu sei fazer. Lembra?

Ela mordeu os lábios. Sabia exatamente como os chocolates quentes na casa de Chase costumavam terminar.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia Robert.

- Hey. Por que ficou séria? É só um chocolate quente Allison. Tem tanto tempo que a gente não senta pra bater um papo.

- São quase 3 da manhã! – Ela tentou outro argumento. – Além do mais, das últimas vezes que a gente conversou nós só brigamos.

- Ah, pára né?! Nós não estamos brigando agora e você costumava adorar as nossas madrugadas de jogar conversa fora e também dizia que o meu chocolate quente era o melhor do mundo.

Ela deu um sorriso, finalmente rendida.

- E é mesmo. Tudo bem, mas eu tenho uma condição.

- Pode falar.

- É uma coisa de amigos ok?!

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, não muito certo de que cumpriria a sua promessa.

Os dois entraram no carro dela, Chase encostou a cabeça no banco, fechou os olhos e deu um suspiro.

- Que foi? – Ela perguntou enquanto dava a partida no carro.

- Tem o seu cheiro aqui dentro...

Ela riu.

- Talvez porque eu seja quase a única pessoa a entrar nesse carro.

- Quase?

- É... De vez em quando eu dou uma carona aos meus homens.

- Não tem graça. – Ele disse fechando a cara. – Ah, não precisa pegar o meu carro, amanhã eu pego.

- Como?

- Eu gosto de correr de manhã. Eu venho até aqui correndo e pego o carro.

- São quase 12 Km. – Ela disse boquiaberta.

- Qual o problema? É por isso que eu estou com essas pernas saradas.

- Hum. Metido. – Ela debochou. – É por isso que eu continuo com as mesmas pernas de sempre, morro de preguiça de malhar e poucas coisas me fazem levantar da cama cedo no sábado. Correr não é uma delas.

- Continua preguiçosa como sempre... E se continua com as mesmas pernas, você realmente não tem com o que se preocupar...

Ela o repreendeu com o olhar.

- Desculpa. Eu só estava sendo sincero. – Ele disse fingindo estar envergonhado.

- Coloca o carro na garagem. – Ele disse assim que se aproximaram do prédio dele. – O meu não está aí mesmo.

- Ok.

Os dois entraram no elevador e Chase apertou o nº 17. Cameron arregalou os olhos e sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo.

- Você mora no 17º andar? – Ela perguntou, petrificada.

Chase riu.

- Ai meu Deus. Eu esqueci do seu medo de altura. Mas não se preocupe, é só você se manter afastada das janelas. Se bem que eu tenho uma sacada que tem uma vista maravilhosa, é incrível.

Ela encostou-se no elevador, desolada.

- É uma pena que eu nunca vou saber como é essa vista. Por que tão alto Robert?

- Relaxa Pequena. – Ele a abraçou tentando acalmá-la. – É a chance de você superar o seu medo.

Ela deixou a cabeça descansar sobre o peito dele. Não sabia exatamente de _qual medo_ ele estava falando, mas tinha a certeza de qual ela queria superar.

_Me diz como é que faz  
Finge que eu cheguei agora  
Finge que eu não sei do engano, ah!  
Finge que eu não vi  
Me fala sobre mim  
Como se eu estivesse fora  
Mostra a foto do outro ano,é  
Finge que eu não vi  
Me roubei da estrela  
E é como se eu fosse a luz e ela eu  
Vim banhado em cor e a estrela  
É o que eu fui e ainda sou em ti  
E aí dói tanto vê-la  
Como dói hoje olhar pra estrela  
Que eu marquei em ti_

XXX

Foreman, Wilson, House e Cuddy saíram do bar pouco depois de Chase e Cameron.

- Hey companheiro, que cara é essa? – Cuddy perguntou a Wilson enquanto o grupo andava pelo estacionamento.

- Cansado... – Wilson respondeu vagamente.

- Sei... – Cuddy o olhou desconfiada.

- Hey amigo. – House interferiu. – Vai atrás dela, você é um homem ou o quê?

- Você não sabe do que tá falando House.

- Ah Wilson, você é patético. Tinha a mulher na mão e a deixou cair nas garras do mané do Chase.

- House. Eu reafirmo. Você não tem idéia do que tá falando.

- Ah não. Então me conta do que eu to falando.

- Eu não a amo. E não sou eu que estou deixando uma mulher especial escapar. Boa noite pra vocês.

- Você tá bêbado cara. – House gritou enquanto Wilson e Foreman se afastavam.

- Você também! – Wilson devolveu.

Cuddy abriu a porta do seu carro pra entrar e House a deteve.

- Preciso falar com você.

- Agora?

- É. Agora.

- Nem pensar. Eu estou exausta, com sono e aqui tá muito frio.

Ele deu a volta e sentou-se no banco do passageiro, ao lado dela.

- Por que você não me contou?

- Contou o quê? – Ela perguntou surpresa.

- Você está grávida.

- Não tô não. – Cuddy respondeu prontamente. – De onde você tirou isso?

- Dos seus seios maiores. Das vezes em que saiu mais cedo do trabalho nos últimos dias e da ausência do consumo de álcool.

Cuddy suspirou.

- Meus seios estão maiores porque eu estou de TPM, eu saí mais cedo porque tinha compromisso fora do Hospital e não estou bebendo porque estou de dieta.

- Você nunca sai mais cedo do trabalho, você marca todas as suas reuniões no Hospital. Não tem a menor chance de você estar de TPM, eu conheço você nesse estado. E você não precisa de dieta. Ah... Sem contar que você nunca responde a todas as minhas perguntas. Está se explicando demais é porque tem algo a esconder.

- House, você bebeu demais. Eu não estou grávida e eu quero ir pra casa dormir agora. Vai embora.

Ele a encarou.

- Eu vou tirar isso a limpo Cuddy e você sabe que eu descubro tudo o que eu quero.

- Boa sorte. – Ela sorriu. – Vai perder o seu tempo.

Ele saiu do carro batendo a porta. Cuddy encostou a cabeça no volante e começou a chorar. _Ele vai ter que saber, mais cedo ou mais tarde. _Passou a mão na barriga, ainda retinha, ainda não havia sinal de que ali dentro estava crescendo uma criança. O filho dela. O filho que ela tanto queria. O filho dela... E do House.

_Em alguns bilhões de anos  
Vamos nos mudar daqui  
O sol vai explodir  
E a terra vai sumir_

As idéias muito simples  
São difíceis de aceitar  
Ir à praia  
E mergulhar no mar  
Antes de tudo se acabar

Quando o céu tá carregado  
É sinal q vai chover  
Não é tão complicado  
Ter prazer em dar prazer

Pega vida em mim  
Tenta a sorte em mim  
Salva o que é seu em mim  
Pega vida em mim  
Zera o jogo em mim  
Cuida do que é seu em mim

Não é bem felicidade  
Mas ainda fico a fim  
Querer o que se pode  
É liberdade sim

As idéias muito simples  
São difíceis de aceitar

_Dar um beijo  
E se deixar levar  
Antes de tudo se acabar_

XXX

**Notas:**

Bom pessoal, aí está. Dessa vez eu bati o recorde de demora né?! Mas... Festas de fim de ano, ficar em casa com a família, dividir o pc com meus irmão, fic de Natal... Tudo isso junto com a minha crise de ausência de inspiração pra escrever... Já viram né?!

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.

A Cuddy realmente é professora. Se eu não me engano, no episódio "Human Error" há uma referência a isso. O Wilson não, mas eu imaginei que seria delicioso ser aluna dele! Hehe Imaginem só como ele daria um excelente professor!

A idéia do adolescente a fim da Cuddy foi uma coisa que me ocorreu. Achei divertido ver o House "competindo" com um garotão.

_- Yes, mistress! _– Eu me esforcei pra lembrar em que episódio o House fala isso pra Cuddy! Achei divertidíssimo!

As músicas:

_Como se Estivesse Fora - Oswaldo Montenegro_

_Pega Vida - Kid Abelha_

Mandem reviews contando o que acharam do capítulo. Não precisam ser só elogios, é óbvio que eles são muito bem-vindos e eu fico muito feliz quando os recebo, mas as críticas também são importantes para que a gente escreva cada vez melhor.

**Ligya** e **Jô** obrigada pela força de sempre. Vocês me fazem ver que posso ser melhor.

**Meninas da comunidade Cham**, mais uma vez, obrigada também. É pra vocês que eu escrevo.

Ah... Um ótimo 2008 pra vocês! Que esse ano seja de realizações boas e de muita paz para todas nós.

Por hoje é só!


	11. Chapter 11

**capítulo 11 – E****u e você**

_Eu e você  
Não é assim tão complicado  
Não é difícil perceber..._

_Quem de nós dois  
Vai dizer que é impossível  
O amor acontecer..._

_Se eu disser  
Que já nem sinto nada  
Que a estrada sem você  
É mais segura  
Eu sei você vai rir  
Da minha cara,  
Eu já conheço o teu sorriso  
Leio o teu olhar  
Teu sorriso é só disfarce  
Que eu já nem preciso..._

_Sinto dizer  
Que amo mesmo  
Tá ruim pra disfarçar_

_Entre nós dois  
Não cabe mais nenhum segredo  
Além do que já combinamos  
No vão das coisas  
Que a gente disse  
Não cabe mais sermos  
Somente amigos..._

E quando eu falo  
Que eu já nem quero  
A frase fica pelo avesso  
Meio na contramão  
E quando finjo que esqueço  
Eu não esqueci nada...

Cameron e Chase entraram no apartamento. Chase acendeu as luzes e guardou os seus casacos, gorros e cachecóis.

- Bem vinda ao meu lar Dra. Cameron. – Ele disse apontando um imenso sofá para ela, enquanto ela observava o ambiente com um ar curioso. – O que foi? – Ele perguntou.

- Nada. – Ela ainda estava impressionada. – Só nunca imaginei que você moraria num lugar tão... Tão... Assim...

- Assim como? – Ele ria orgulhoso.

Ela demorou um pouco a responder. O apartamento era incrível. Tinha uma sala ampla, uma decoração moderna e, ao mesmo tempo confortável, tudo de muito bom gosto. Dava vontade de passar o resto da vida ali.

- Sofisticado. Limpo. Ah Robert... Sei lá... É estranho imaginar você pertencente a outro ambiente que não uma república...

Ele deu uma gargalhada.

- Você achou que eu iria largar o tênis jogado na sala pelo resto da vida?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, rindo.

- Eu tinha que crescer um dia, Allison. Ou você não imaginou que isso também fosse acontecer?

A pergunta veio junto com um olhar cheio de segundas intenções. Cameron se esforçou pra não ver nada nas entrelinhas e pra não perder o controle da situação.

- E aquele chocolate quente? Sai ou não? – Ela perguntou mudando de assunto.

- É claro.

Chase foi até a cozinha e Cameron o acompanhou. O ambiente não era diferente do resto da casa. Não havia nada ali que não fosse branco. Chase começou a pegar os ingredientes nos armários.

- Quer ajuda? – Ela ofereceu.

- Nem pensar. Aqui é o meu reinado, ninguém toca na minha cozinha. Fica sentadinha aí e aprende com o mestre.

- Como você está metido hoje Dr. Chase.

Ele jogou o cabelo fazendo charme. Cameron balançou a cabeça em reprovação, fazendo-o rir ainda mais.

Enquanto ele preparava os chocolates, Cameron o observava. Milhares de coisas se passavam na cabeça dela. _Qual era a intenção dele convidando-a àquela hora pro apartamento dele? E qual era a intenção dela aceitando o convite? Por que ele tinha que estar tão lindo, justamente naquele dia em que ela estava tão vulnerável? Ou será que era justamente por isso que ele estava tão atraente? E o Wilson? Lucy?_

_E cada vez que eu fujo  
Eu me aproximo mais_

_E te perder de vista assim  
É ruim demais_

_Por isso que atravesso  
O teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças  
Um lugar seguro..._

Não é que eu queira  
Reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento  
Revirado!  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro  
Uma saída,  
Acabo entrando sem querer  
Na tua vida.

Chase colocou duas xícaras fumegantes à frente dela despertando-a dos seus pensamentos.

- Um milhão pelos seus pensamentos. – Ele disse baixinho.

Ela deu um meio sorriso.

- Eles não valem 1 dólar.

- Eu estou neles?

Cameron abaixou a cabeça para a xícara a sua frente, como se esperasse dela uma resposta.

- Por que a pergunta?

- Porque com o sorriso que você estava, se estivesse pensando em mim eu seria o cara mais feliz do mundo.

Cameron novamente concentrou-se na xícara. Ela sabia exatamente o que aquele momento significava, sabia que era a hora de tomar uma decisão, de jogar limpo com Chase.

Chase a observou por longos minutos e quando percebeu que ela não iria responder, ele tocou-lhe levemente o queixo, levantando-o, obrigando os olhos brilhantes de Cameron a encararem os seus.

- Do que você tem medo? – Ele perguntou quase sussurrando.

- Achei que tínhamos combinado que era um encontro de amigos. – Ela disse tentando ganhar tempo.

- Eu não consigo ter você na minha casa no meio da madrugada e encarar isso como um_ encontro de amigos_. É... Parece que eu estou mesmo sempre enganando você...

Ela riu.

- E parece que eu estou sempre acreditando em você. Ou fingindo que acredito... Não sei.

Chase deu a volta no balcão ao qual estavam sentados, aproximou-se dela e acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

- Vem cá. – Ele disse fazendo-a ficar de pé.

- O que foi?

Ele a puxou pra um abraço, de forma que os braços dela ficaram presos colados ao seu peito.

Cameron deu uma gargalhada, feliz.

- Ainda encaixa. – Ele disse suavemente, quando ela pousou sua cabeça nos ombros largos dele. – O que você sente?

- A garota mais sortuda do mundo por ser a melhor amiga e a mulher da vida do cara mais bonito da faculdade.

Os dois riram divertidos.

- É incrível que você se lembre disso. – Ela falou afastando-se um pouco dele.

- Você não perguntou o que eu sinto... – Ele continuou a brincadeira, fazendo-a rir ainda mais.

- Hum... Então... O que você sente? – Ela estava corada.

- Tesão... – Ele respondeu sem jeito. – E... Amor.

Cameron o encarou por alguns instantes.

- A segunda parte você inventou.

- Sempre foi verdade, eu só era estúpido o suficiente pra não ter coragem de falar.

Ela abriu um sorriso, talvez o mais lindo que ele já tivesse visto no rosto dela ou de qualquer outra mulher.

- Você não sente saudades da época da faculdade? – Chase perguntou puxando o corpo dela pra junto do seu.

- Todos os dias da minha vida.

_Eu procurei  
Qualquer desculpa  
Pra não te encarar_

Pra não dizer  
De novo e sempre a mesma coisa  
Falar só por falar...

Que eu já não tô nem aí  
Pra essa conversa  
Que a história de nós dois  
Não me interessa...

Se eu tento esconder  
Meias verdades  
Você conhece o meu sorriso  
Lê no meu olhar  
Meu sorriso é só disfarce  
O que eu já nem preciso...

Não pensou nem por mais um minuto e a beijou. Cameron não tentou resistir, lá no fundo, ela sabia, desde a hora em que saíram do PPTH, como aquela noite acabaria.

O beijo de Chase era suave, doce e como ela sentia falta daquilo, das mãos ágeis dele percorrendo o seu corpo. Ela sentiu um arrepio quando ele desceu a mão pelas suas costas. Ele riu, no meio do beijo.

- Eu adoro quando você faz isso. – Ela disse voltando a beijá-lo.

Chase a apertou ainda mais contra o seu corpo, tornando o beijo mais intenso.

- Vem... Tem uma parte da casa que você ainda não conhece...

Cameron se afastou dele e mordeu os lábios, nervosa. Chase a puxou pela mão e a levou até o quarto. Os dois pararam diante da cama dele e Cameron começou, lentamente, a desabotoar a própria camisa. Chase fez menção de ajudá-la.

- Não. – Ela disse sem tirar os olhos dele.

Chase apenas a observava. Aquela calma com que ela se despia o deixava louco. Aos poucos, ela se livrou da camisa, da calça e ele observou cada detalhe. Os seios, a barriga lisinha, as pernas bem torneadas... Começou a acariciar com as pontas dos dedos cada centímetro do corpo dela. Cameron se arrepiava a cada toque dele e quando não conseguiu mais conter a excitação, ela o puxou pela camisa e os dois se atiraram na cama, ávidos um pelo outro.

Chase e Cameron se amaram até quase o dia amanhecer. Os primeiros raios de sol entravam pela janela quando os dois adormeceram nos braços um do outro. Nada disseram, apenas dormiram exaustos, felizes como há tempos não se sentiam.

Chase acordou e ficou observando a mulher que estava ao seu lado. Lembrou-se de quando dividiam uma cama de solteiro na república e de como ela costumava acordar de mal humor. Ficou imaginando se ainda seria assim e riu da imagem de Allison enrolada num lençol irritadíssima porque tinha perdido a hora da aula. Afastou o pensamento da cabeça ao perceber que não era aquela menina que ele tinha na cama. Ali estava uma mulher, a Allison adulta, a Dra. Cameron, a mulher com a qual ele queria dividir o resto dos seus dias. E a imagem daquela mulher nua na sua cama era a pintura mais bela que ele poderia imaginar.

Agasalhou a coberta sobre ela, vestiu uma roupa e foi assistir TV na sala pra não acordá-la. Alguns minutos mais tarde ela apareceu enrolada num cobertor gigantesco.

- Bom dia. – Ela disse acomodando-se ao lado dele no sofá. - Por que não me acordou?

- Tinha alguma coisa pra fazer senhorita?

- É... Acho que não né?!

- Você sempre foi preguiçosa pra acordar e... Eu também tenho um pouco de medo do seu humor de manhã.

Ela riu.

- Hoje, particularmente, eu estou de excelente humor.

Chase a puxou pra mais perto dele e se agasalhou com ela embaixo da coberta.

- Então, tá com fome?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- É mais meio dia, você quer um café da manhã reforçado ou prefere sair pra almoçar?

- Prefiro sair pra almoçar. Preciso passar em casa pra trocar de roupa.

- Ok. Antes disso a gente vai ao Hospital buscar o meu carro.

- Achei que você ia até lá correndo. – Ela brincou.

- Tá maluca? Você viu a quantidade de neve que tem lá fora? E, além do mais, você tirou todas as minhas forças essa noite.

- Tenho certeza de que foi melhor do que correr 10Km. – Ela disse beijando-o carinhosamente.

- Ficar com você é melhor do que qualquer outra coisa que possa existir.

- Você me faz ficar convencida desse jeito. Mas... Vamos parar de conversa que eu estou faminta. Vou tomar um banho.

- Vai lá. Ah... – Ele a chamou quando ela já sumia pelo corredor. – Seu celular tocou umas mil vezes.

Ela deu alguns passos pra trás, alcançando a bolsa em cima da mesa.

- Você atendeu?

- Claro que não né Allison?!

Cameron pegou o celular: _8 chamadas perdidas_! Todas da Cuddy. Cameron levou a mão à testa. _Como é que eu fui esquecer que ela disse que precisava falar comigo?_

Entrou no quarto, encostou a porta e discou o número da amiga. Ela atendeu no segundo toque.

- _Achei que você tivesse morrido._

- Desculpa Cuddy, dormi como uma pedra, só acordei agora. O que aconteceu?

- _Sei que você dormiu! Mas depois falamos sobre isso. Cameron... Eu tô a ponto de explodir, preciso muito falar com alguém, mas não dá pra ser por telefone._

- Tá, eu vou até sua casa agora.

- _Não, eu não tô em casa. Vou passar o final de semana na casa dos meus pais, em Maplewood. Preciso ficar longe disso tudo aqui um pouco_

- Tudo bem. – Cameron não estava entendendo nada. – Mas se precisar de alguma coisa, me liga.

_- Obrigada. Mas a única coisa que eu preciso agora é que você me prometa que, em hipótese nenhuma, você vai contar pra alguém onde eu estou._

- Tá Cuddy. Não vou contar. Mas por que isso?

_- Eu te explico quando voltar. Mas é importante. Não conte pro Chase, Wilson, NINGUÉM! Principalmente o House, entendeu?_

- Entendi. Boa viagem pra você. Descansa... Você tá precisando.

_- Eu vou tentar. Tchau._

Cameron desligou o telefone, confusa. O que será que estava acontecendo com a amiga? Bom... Seja lá o que for, não há o que eu possa fazer por ela agora. Arrumou-se rápido e logo ela e Chase estavam na rua.

XXX

O final de semana passou rápido. Quando Cameron percebeu, já estava no fim da tarde de domingo. Ela e Chase conversavam no sofá da sala dele.

- Sabe que faz tempo que eu não me sinto tão bem... – Ele disse enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela, espalhados no seu colo.

Ela levantou-se do colo dele e sentou-se de pernas cruzadas, de frente pra ele. Era incrível, que mesmo depois de tantos anos, ele ainda era o homem mais bonito que ela conhecia. Ficou observando os traços perfeitos do rosto dele. A boca pequena em perfeita sintonia com o nariz bem desenhado. Os olhos de um azul quase ofuscante, sempre com um ar de que alguém tinha falado algo engraçado. Os cabelos loiros e irritantemente lisos, que sempre renderam piadas sobre secadores e chapinhas. Ela riu ao imaginar um filho dele, deveria ser a criança mais perfeita do mundo.

- Você quer se casar comigo? – Ele soltou de repente, fazendo-a dar um salto do sofá. – Nossa. Não sabia que a pergunta ia te assustar tanto.

- Não... É que... – Ela caiu na gargalhada. Realmente a reação foi desproporcional à pergunta. – Você só me pegou muito de surpresa.

- Eu sei. Mas eu não queria esperar nem mais um dia pra ter você do meu lado pra sempre. Então, aceita?

Cameron deu um sorriso. Algumas coisas mudavam, outras permaneciam exatamente iguais. Ele continuava o mesmo, no quesito atitudes precipitadas.

- Você não acha que tá muito cedo pra falarmos nisso? Eu nem conheço você direito.

- Cedo? Nós nos conhecemos há uns 10 anos.

- Este Robert, que está aqui na minha frente, eu conheço há poucos dias. Com aquele de 10 anos atrás eu não sei se eu me casaria.

- Acho que ele não pediria uma mulher em casamento.

Os dois riram.

- Então. Não acha mais seguro eu saber se o que restou daquele cara em você é a parte que me interessa?

- Seguro? É... A cada dia eu percebo o quanto você também mudou. Mas você tem razão... A gente não precisa ter tanta pressa.

- Sem falar que temos pendências pra resolver...

- Pendências? – Ele não sabia do que ela estava falando.

- Lucy...

- É, tem a Lucy. - Ele deu um suspiro. – Eu vou ser sincero com você... A Lucy ainda me procura. Eu e ela nunca mais tivemos nada, desde que terminamos, mas ela não desistiu. Ela me liga, vem aqui em casa, pede pra voltar, promete que daqui pra frente vai ser tudo diferente...

Cameron abaixou os olhos.

- Não dá pra gente começar uma vida juntos tendo uma ex no nosso caminho, Robert. Eu não vou lidar com isso. Você precisa resolver essa situação.

- Eu vou.

Cameron deu um beijo suave nos lábios dele.

- Eu vou embora tá?! Passei o fim de semana todo aqui, preciso ver como estão as coisas lá em casa.

- Achei que você fosse dormir aqui comigo. - Ele fez cara de choro.

- Não mesmo. Se continuo assim, logo logo eu tô de mudança aqui e não percebi! Por enquanto assim tá?! Cada um na sua casa.

- Mais alguma regra doutora?

- Não. Quer dizer, não que eu me lembre agora. Se eu me lembrar, pode deixar que eu escrevo pra você.

Ele a puxou, enchendo-a de beijos.

- Ok. Agora você pode ir.

XXX

Cameron entrou no apartamento, deu uma olhada na correspondência e desabou no sofá. Ficou pensando em tudo que acontecera no final de semana, no quanto se sentia bem ao lado de Robert e no quanto, ao mesmo tempo, se sentia insegura em relação a ele. Era tão estranha a idéia de ter convivido tanto tempo com uma pessoa e agora essa pessoa ser um completo mistério na vida dela. Resolveu ir tomar um banho. De nada adiantavam aquelas angústias, ela tinha resolvido pagar pra ver, não dava pra voltar atrás justamente agora.

Demorou um bom tempo no banho, quando saiu lembrou-se de Cuddy. Já estava tarde, a amiga já devia estar de volta em casa. Pegou o telefone e discou.

- _Alô._

- Cuddy?!

- _Cameron! Que bom ouvir sua voz._

- E a sua não parece menos angustiada do que ontem de manhã. Parece que a viagem não adiantou muito...

Cameron teve a sensação de que Cuddy chorava do outro lado da linha.

- Hey, você tá chorando?

- _É, parece que eu ando bem mais sensível esses últimos dias. Ando chorando sem motivo._

- Mas algo me diz que não é sem motivo. O que aconteceu hein?!

- _Eu vou te contar sim. Mas não agora. Me fala uma coisa, você falou com o House esse fim de semana?_

- Sim. Ele me ligou perguntando se eu sabia onde você estava. Eu falei que não, daí ele gritou dizendo que eu sabia sim... Bom... O House. Você conhece. Depois o Wilson também ligou puxando um papo mais sem pé nem cabeça e, no fim, House o tinha mandado ligar pra saber de você. O Foreman também ligou pro Chase, que precisava falar urgentemente falar com você... Enfim, House mobilizou o PPTH inteiro à sua procura.

Cuddy não pôde deixar de rir.

- _É a cara dele._

- Olha só amiga, eu não sei o que se passa com você, não sei por que você está fugindo do House, mas, seja o que for, você sabe que ele não vai te deixar em paz.

- _Eu sei disso, mas não se preocupe, amanhã mesmo eu vou resolver essa situação. Agora eu quero é saber se você e o Chase se entenderam._

- É. – Cameron estava rindo. – Estamos em lua-de-mel. Vamos só ver até quando né?!

- _Como assim "até quando"? Que pessimismo!_

- É só uma idéia que não sai da minha cabeça. Sabe quando você sente um aperto no peito e tem a sensação de que alguma coisa vai acontecer?!

- _Sei... – _Cuddy suspirou._ – Tem até nome: angústia. Mas esquece isso, você só está insegura. Tenho certeza de que vocês dois vão ser muito felizes._

- Obrigada. Você também vai ser muito feliz. Todos nós seremos.

- _Bom, agora eu vou dormir. Estou exausta. Foi ótimo falar com você, tô me sentindo bem melhor. Obrigada por ter ligado viu?!_

- Boa noite querida. Sabe que pode contar comigo né?!

- _Sim._

Cameron mal colocou o telefone no gancho e ele começou a tocar.

- Cameron...

- _Allison. Nossa, tô ligando há um tempão._

- Mentira Robert. – Ela riu. – Falei 5 minutos com a Cuddy.

- _Acredito!_

Ela percebeu uma certa tensão na voz dele.

- Que foi?

- _Nada... – _Ele respirou fundo do outro lado da linha_. – Eu só liguei porque... Porque... Sei lá... Queria ouvir sua voz._

- Hum, já tá com saudade é? – Ela falou com a voz suave, provocando-o.

- _É, tô morrendo de saudade. Vem pra cá, ficar aqui comigo._

Cameron caiu na gargalhada.

- Eu acabei de sair daí. Já tô de pijama, pronta pra dormir. Você sabe qual é a chance de que eu saia da minha cama agora?

- _Então eu vou pra sua casa._

Cameron ficou séria. Realmente havia alguma coisa de errado com ele.

- Não Robert, já tá muito tarde... O que houve com você?

- _Nada._

- Como nada?! Você tá estranho, sério... Aconteceu alguma coisa!

- _Não é nada, Pequena. Eu só... Me sinto estranho se você não está por perto. De repente me deu um medo tão grande de perder você outra vez._

- Hey... Por que isso agora? Está tudo bem, nós estamos bem. Vai dormir, eu também vou dormir e amanhã a gente se vê ok?! E se você se comportar direitinho, quem sabe não ganha um monte de beijos.

- _Tá... Dorme bem._

- Você também. Sonha comigo.

- _Allison... Espera. – _Ele fez um breve silêncio_. – Eu te amo. Não se esqueça disso. Aconteça o que acontecer._

Ela fez menção de responder, mas ele já havia desligado o telefone.

Cameron encostou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. A mesma sensação que ela tinha também atormentava Chase. _Aconteça o que acontecer..._ _O que será dessa vez?_

Revirou na cama por horas, até adormecer, exausta, sem respostas para os seus temores.

_E cada vez que eu fujo  
Eu me aproximo mais_

_E te perder de vista assim  
É ruim demais_

_Por isso que atravesso  
O teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças  
Um lugar seguro..._

Não é que eu queira  
Reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento  
Revirado!  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro  
Uma saída,  
Acabo entrando sem querer  
Na tua vida.

XXX

**Notas:**

A música que aparece na primeira parte é **Quem de nós dois**, da **Ana Carolina**. A Ligya tinha me falado que ouviu essa música e lembrou da minha fic quando eu comecei a escrever, estava só esperando a hora certa pra colocar! **Li, **brigada! Você, como sempre, mandando muito bem!!!

"_Ainda encaixa." _– O House disse isso pra Stacy, um dia, não sei quando e nem em que episódio. Só sei que eles estão no telhado e a cena é a coisa mais linda do mundo, até eu que não sou muito fã da Stacy, achei super fofo!

Maplewood é uma cidade localizada no Condado de Essex, no estado americano de New Jersey, fica a aproximadamente 110km de Princeton.

**Li, Naiky, Nina... **Obrigada pelos reviews!

Meninas, não sintam pena do Wilson. Eu jamais o faria ser o coitadinho da história. Ele mesmo disse, ele não ama a Cam. Ela só é uma garota legal e interessante que apareceu no caminho dele e ele, normal que se interessasse por ela. Agora, é claro, ele sentiu um pouco em ver que o Chase foi embora com ela. Mas isso é mais sentimento de perda do que qualquer outra coisa. Os garotos são assim... Poxa, estou fazendo gente querer mudar de shipper é?! Caracas! Que orgulho!!! Espero que, com esse capítulo, vocês tenham visto que Cham é muito mais legal!

É... O House será pai. Prometo que isso virá sem clichês e que o House não vai se transformar no cara bobão-apaixonado-melhor-pai-do-mundo! Esperem pra ver!!!

Bjos girls!


	12. Chapter 12

**capítulo 12 – R****evelações**

- Bom dia Dr. House.

- Bom dia? – House respondeu surpreso. – Sem gritos, sem perguntas do tipo "o que você está fazendo na minha cadeira, na minha sala trancada?", sem 365 mil horas de castigo na Clinica?

Cuddy fez sinal para que ele se levantasse, mas House não se moveu.

- Em primeiro lugar eu não sou uma mulher que grita, principalmente com você, porque é o mesmo que gritar com uma porta. Em segundo lugar, eu sei o que você está fazendo aqui e conheço os seus truques de _mágica _pra entrar na minha sala. Em terceiro lugar, levante-se da minha cadeira antes que eu o castigue com 730 mil horas na Clínica.

House sentou-se na cadeira à frente dela. Havia alguma coisa de muito errada com ela.

- Sou todo ouvidos. – Ele disse.

- Você invadiu a minha sala, é você quem deve ter algo pra me falar. – Cuddy o encarava, tentando se manter no controle da situação.

- Onde você esteve o final de semana inteiro? – Ele pergunta sem desviar dela.

- Na casa dos meus pais.

- Por que não atendeu às minhas ligações?

- Por que eu não queria falar com você. Achei que fosse óbvio e que você fosse entender a dica e parar de tentar.

- Você está particularmente estranha hoje. E mais agressiva do que o normal...

- Foi uma pergunta?

- Não. Uma constatação.

- Próxima pergunta!

- Por que você acha que eu tenho uma próxima pergunta?

- Porque você está me interrogando.

- Você está grávida?

- Você acha que eu estou?

- Responde com outra pergunta! Interessante! – House aproxima-se dela e apóia os cotovelos na mesa. – É a primeira vez que você desvia os olhos de mim. Eu tenho certeza.

- Então por que perguntou?

Ele levanta-se de súbito.

- Você está?

- Sim. Pronto, você já sabe. Pode ir trabalhar agora. – Cuddy aponta a porta e vira-se para o computador.

- Hey. – House altera o tom de voz. – Como assim "pode ir trabalhar agora"? Você está esperando um filho meu e age como se eu não tivesse nada a ver com isso.

- Você acha mesmo que o mundo gira ao seu redor né?! Quem te disse que você é o pai?

- Eu não sei ao redor de quem o mundo gira, mas sei muito bem por onde 'passeia' a sua vagina.

Cuddy olhou pela porta, algumas pessoas que passavam no corredor olharam curiosos pra dentro da sala.

- O que foi? Vocês não têm nada pra fazer? – House gritou e voltou-se para Cuddy. – De quem mais seria esse filho?

Ela deu um sorriso irônico.

- É engraçado como eu ainda me surpreendo quando você é... Você.

- Cuddy, não muda de assunto. Não vai me dizer que esse filho é do Guillman? Aquele imbecil que fez vasectomia depois de ter 4 filhos, com medo de ser acusado de superpopular New Jérsei.

- Você roubou a ficha dele?

- Não se finja de surpresa. Eu fiz isso a primeira vez que o vi entrando na sua sala. E eu não roubei, eu apenas fiz cópias! Agora me fala, o que você quer que eu faça em relação a essa criança?

- Ok, House, você venceu. Você vai ser papai. – Ela deu um sorriso falso. – O que quer que eu diga? "Parabéns" ou "eu sinto muito"?

- Você planejou isso?

- Claro! – Cuddy levantou-se e parou na frente dele. – Eu calculei o dia em que eu estava ovulando, marquei uma festa no Hospital pro mesmo dia, tomei um porre de propósito, acreditando que você, com seu enorme coração, iria me levar pra casa, seduzi você e te levei pra cama. Sim foi tudo planejado! Não me tira do sério House... E, por favor, pára de gritar.

- O que você espera? Que eu solte fogos de artifícios, que dê uma festa pra comemorar ou que vá agora mesmo com você escolher o enxoval?

Cuddy fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Agora, eu só quero que você saia da minha sala.

- Eu não quero ser pai. – Ele disse ignorando o que ela havia dito. – Eu nunca quis ser pai. Eu não nasci com aquele gene da paternidade sabe?! Aquele que todo mundo recebe e sonha em ter um lindo bebezinho com os olhos da cor do seu! Eu não recebi um exemplar!

- Eu sei. – Cuddy respondeu calmamente. – Você é o último homem na face da Terra com quem eu iria querer ter um filho. Mas, por ironia do destino, depois de algumas tentativas, de inseminações artificiais fracassadas e de uma frustração enorme, foi justamente desse homem que eu engravidei. Um cara com quem eu transei uma vez. E isso não muda a minha felicidade em realizar meu sonho.

House a encarava. Seu rosto estava lívido de raiva. Ele virou-se para sair. Sua cabeça estava a mil.

- House. – Cuddy chamou antes que ele alcançasse a porta, fazendo-o se virar. – Eu sinto muito.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e deixou o escritório.

House foi direto ao consultório de Wilson e entrou, sem bater.

- House. Eu estou com um paciente, como você pode perceber.

- Relaxa. Eu só vim perguntar se você quer ser o padrinho.

Wilson arregalou os olhos.

- Se eu quero ser o... Ela está mesmo... ?

- Sim. Não vai me dar os parabéns?!

Ele fechou a porta e saiu.

- Só um minuto. – Wilson falou para o paciente e saiu atrás do amigo.

- House espera.

- Não consegue alcançar um aleijado? – House disse sem se virar.

- Hey. – Wilson disse assim que o alcançou. – Como você está?

- Radiante. Como eu poderia estar? Eu vou ser pai. É o milagre da vida.

- Um ótimo momento pra exercitar o seu sarcasmo.

- Vai cuidar dos seus pacientes Wilson. Eu estou ótimo. Não é o fim do mundo. É só um bebê, algumas fraldas, a Cuddy grávida por nove meses e mãe pelo resto da vida. Eu vou sobreviver.

Wilson não conseguiu segurar o riso.

- Tem certeza que não precisa conversar?

- Sim. Eu tenho empregados pra isso.

- Bom, tudo bem. – Wilson virou-se de volta pra sua sala, mas parou no meio do caminho. – House, espera...

- Que é?

- Tem uma grávida no pronto socorro que teve uma crise convulsiva. Não é um caso interessante, mas é um bom treinamento.

House não respondeu. Apenas entrou no elevador e apertou o número 1.

**XXX**

Cameron estava sozinha na sala de diagnósticos quando Chase chegou.

- Hey. Bom dia.

Ele fez menção de dar um selinho nela, mas ela se afastou.

- Bom dia Dr. Chase. – Ela disse com um sorriso. – Nem pense em me beijar aqui.

Ele riu.

- É verdade. Quem teve a idéia de fazer essas paredes de vidro?

- Não sei. Só sei que elas são bem indiscretas.

- Falando em indiscrição... Por onde será que anda o nosso chefe?

- Ah, eu passei na sala da Cuddy logo cedo pra falar com ela e ele estava lá dentro, aos berros.

- O que será que aconteceu?

- Não faço idéia. Mas também não é muito legal a gente ficar aqui especulando a vida dos nossos chefes né?!

- É... Allison, eu preciso conversar uma coisa com você.

Cameron ficou tensa. Ele queria conversar, papo sério, ali, àquela hora...

- Tá... Pode falar.

- Eu... Não sei por onde começar...

- Pois nem comece Dr. Chase. – House interrompeu os dois. – Você vai pra Clínica agora. Cameron, você tem um paciente. E... Tá faltando um.

- O Foreman está no Congresso de Neurologia, lembra?! – Chase disse saindo da sala. – Hey, por que _eu _vou pra Clínica?

- Ah, não faz pergunta difícil Chase. Anda, tchau.

Chase resmungou e saiu.

Cameron jogou a ficha em cima da mesa, sem olhar.

- House...

- Ah, você também não vai reclamar né?!

- Não. Eu só queria saber o que houve que você e a Cuddy estavam discutindo.

- Ah. Você não sabe?! Muito interessante. E acha que eu vou te contar por quê? Você a escondeu de mim o final de semana todo.

- É mesmo, esqueci que a Cuddy passou todo o final de semana dentro do meu bolso.

- Tenho certeza que não. Você não tá com cara de que se divertiu muito com a sua amiga. No máximo, com um médico louro que trabalha por aqui.

Cameron ignorou o comentário e foi pegar um café.

- Me conta uma coisa. – House continuou a atormentá-la. – Ele é tão bom assim? Por que, 6 anos depois, você ainda quer o cara...

- House, que tal a gente trabalhar?

- Mas o papo tava ficando... Olha só quem veio participar da conversa. - House disse virando-se pra porta. – Lucy in the sky! Ela tem conhecimento da causa.

Cameron revirou os olhos. Era só isso que faltava acontecer.

- Lucy, o Chase está na Clínica. – Cameron informou na maior educação que ela conseguiu.

- Mas a namorada dele está aqui. – House alfinetou. - Vou deixar as duas a sós, devem ter muita coisa pra conversar.

- Eu sei que o Robert está na Clínica, Allison. – Lucy disse assim que House se afastou. – Eu me informei na recepção.

- Ele não sabe que você está aqui?

- Não.

- Então? – Cameron não estava entendendo.

- Eu vim falar com você.

- Comigo? Tudo bem. Senta.

As duas se sentaram.

- Eu não sei bem que tipo de assunto nós duas tenhamos pra tratar.

- Não se faça de ingênua. Você sabe muito bem que o Robert terminou o noivado comigo pra ficar com você. Creio que este seja um assunto que nós tenhamos em comum.

- Ok. É um assunto em comum. Mas eu ainda não vejo o porquê de discutirmos isso. Está feito não é mesmo? Não há nada que eu possa fazer Lucy, eu sinto muito.

Lucy riu.

- Você sente muito? Pelo jeito você ainda não sabe...

- Sabe o quê?

- É engraçado, você posando aí de dona da situação, de superior...

- Olha aqui Lucy, eu não estou _posando de dona da situação_. Se você tem alguma coisa pra me falar, é melhor que seja rápido, porque, ao contrário de você, eu _preciso_ trabalhar. Agora se você só veio aqui pra checar se o Robert e eu estamos juntos, pronto, já matou sua curiosidade.

- Eu já estou de saída. Eu só vim aqui pra te contar que o _seu _namorado vai ser papai.

Cameron a encarou, assustada.

- O quê?

- É isso mesmo. Eu estou grávida e o Robert é o pai. Eu só queria ter certeza que você soubesse, sabe como é o Robert pra se livrar de encrencas né?! Ia te enrolar e acabar não contando. Eu não acho justo sabe?! Se você é a mulher que está com ele, que vai enfrentar isso com ele, é justo que você saiba.

- Você é um amor Lucy. Estou comovida. Obrigada pela notícia, agora você pode ir embora.

- Tudo bem. Mas não se preocupe, soube que você é ótima com crianças, tenho certeza que será uma ótima madrasta pro meu filho com o Robert. Até mais.

Cameron ficou perplexa. Não sabia se chorava, se gritava ou se voava no pescoço daquela mulher até matá-la.

_Isso não pode ser verdade. Um filho? Ok. A gente aprende a lidar. Agora agüentar essa desgraçada na minha vida, pra sempre, definitivamente, não dá._

Não sabia o que fazer, como reagir. _Ir atrás de Robert agora? Tira-lo do consultório aos berros e exigir uma explicação? _Ela sabia que era uma opção idiota. Sabia também que não tinha a menor condição de cuidar de um caso agora. Não, Allison Cameron não era muito boa em separar emoções e trabalho. _Onde diabos o House se meteu agora?_

Cameron pegou a ficha que House trouxera e a abriu, meio que por reflexo, começou a ler:

"Mulher, 39 anos, 23 semanas de gestação. Admitida no Pronto Socorro em crise convulsiva. Acompanhante relata que a paciente teve dor epigástrica e cefaléia há cerca de cinco dias. Quadro compatível com pré-eclâmpsia, aguardamos parecer obstétrico. Exames..."

_Que ironia. Uma mulher grávida, morrendo, justo hoje. E por acaso eu tenho cara de obstetra?_

Cameron segurou a cabeça com as duas mãos. Precisava pensar, precisava fazer alguma coisa. Por que aquilo agora?

- Cameron? – Ela ouviu a voz de Wilson a chamando.

_Maravilha!_

- Oi.

- Eu estou procurando o House. – Ele sentou-se de frente pra ela. – Mas... Está tudo bem com você?

- Claro. Eu só... Minha cabeça... Tá explodindo.

- Sua habilidade pra mentir é horrível.

Ela deu um sorriso sem graça.

- É... Eu realmente não tô legal hoje, mas não se preocupe, não há nada que você possa fazer.

A última coisa que ela faria era contar para o Wilson os seus problemas com Chase.

- Tudo bem, se não quer falar. Mas você sabe que pode sempre contar comigo né?! Eu sou seu amigo, antes de e apesar de qualquer coisa.

Cameron segurou a mão dele. Como se sentia burra por não ter dado uma chance a ele. Ele lhe transmitia uma segurança inexplicável. E era tudo o que ela precisava naquele momento.

- Obrigada Wilson.

- Bom, eu preciso trabalhar. Você sabe onde o House se meteu?

- Não faço idéia. Mas adoraria saber e queria saber também por que ele me deu uma paciente grávida, diagnostica.

Wilson deu uma gargalhada.

- O House não existe.

- Wilson... Você se importaria de ir dar uma olhada nela pra mim?

- Algum problema?

- Eu só tenho uma coisa pra resolver e, diagnosticada ou não, a paciente é nossa e precisa de cuidados.

- Claro Cameron. Eu vou lá.

- Obrigada de novo.

- Às ordens!

Assim que Wilson saiu, Cameron pegou sua bolsa, decidida a ir pra casa. Ela já estava no hall quando ouviu House chamá-la:

- Onde você pensa que vai?

- Pra casa. Eu não estou me sentindo bem.

- Nem pensar. Você tem uma paciente.

- House. Por favor. Eu não estou nos meus melhores dias. Não há muito o que possamos fazer por ela. Depois do almoço o Foreman ta aí, o Chase também só vai ficar na Clínica até meio-dia e eu pedi pro Wilson dar uma olhada na paciente.

- Você parece decidida mesmo a ir embora.

- Eu estou.

- Eu sou o seu chefe.

- Mas não precisa de mim aqui hoje e não há nada que você fale que me faça desistir de ir pra casa.

- A ex-quase-Sra. Chase abalou você hein?!

- Até amanhã House.

Virou as costas e saiu do Hospital, deixando o chefe parado no meio do hall.

**XXX**

House foi até a maternidade e encontrou Wilson conversando com algumas enfermeiras.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Alguém tinha que cuidar da sua paciente. Por que pegou o caso se não ia cuidar dele? – Wilson indagou.

- Era pra Cameron dar um jeito nisso.

- Tá. O que aconteceu com a sua equipe hoje?

- Chase tá na Clínica. Foreman num Congresso. A Cameron... Surtou.

- As pessoas têm problemas House. E precisam lidar com eles.

- Se cada vez que você tiver um problema você fugir correndo do hospital que nem um cachorrinho medroso... O que será das criancinhas com câncer?

Wilson sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu estava falando de você.

- Eu não tenho problemas. – Disse virando-se pra sair por onde tinha vindo.

- House! – Wilson alterou o tom de voz. – Cresce. Você vai ter que lidar com isso. Quer você queira quer não. É um filho! É a Cuddy!

- Acabou?

House começou a andar e Wilson o seguiu.

- House...

- O que você quer que eu faça? Que vá segurar a mão dela na hora do ultra-som? Ou que saia correndo desesperado de madrugada quando ela tiver vontade de comer amêndoas doces com calda de caramelo?

- Não. Eu quero que você comece a aceitar a idéia de que você vai ser pai.

- Eu já aceitei. – House deu um sorriso irônico. – É sério. Numa boa. Vai ser fácil.

- Você vai fazer a Cuddy sofrer.

- Não. Eu realizei o sonho dela. Ela é eternamente grata a mim. Por que ela sofreria?

- Você consegue falar sério? Por 5 minutos?

- Você tá muito chato. Precisa arrumar uma namorada.

Wilson revirou os olhos.

- Posso falar com a Cuddy... Ela deve tá meio carente. E, além do mais, você ia ser um ótimo padrasto pro filho dela.

- SEU filho!

- TCHAU!

House fez uma careta e entrou no elevador.

**XXX**

Logo depois do almoço, Chase e Foreman se reuniram com o chefe na sala de diagnósticos.

- Então... O que temos hoje? – Foreman perguntou.

- Mulher grávida em crise convulsiva. – House respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro que ele fingia ler.

- O quê? – Chase se surpreendeu. – Nada pra diagnosticar?

- Como assim _nada_? Podem ser mil coisas.

- É pré-eclâmpsia House. – Foreman respondeu, paciente. – Tá escrito aqui. Os exames foram compatíveis.

- E não há nada que vocês possam fazer por ela? – House perguntou encenando uma cara de piedade.

- É claro que sim. – Chase respondeu. – Medicar... E rezar pra que ela agüente até o bebê ficar pronto pra nascer.

- Então tá. Ela já está medicada. Eu vou esperar pra ver se ela reage, vocês dois vão rezar.

Chase deu uma risada. Foreman se levantou.

- O que você tá lendo?

- Nada. – House fechou o livro e o guardou na mochila.

- Eu vou monitorar a paciente, House.

- E eu vou... – Chase se levantou. – Espera. Cadê a Cameron?

- Foi pra casa.

- Pra casa? Por quê?

- Acho que a _Lucy sorriso de paisagem _a estressou. Ela saiu daqui com cara de poucos amigos.

Chase levou as mãos à cabeça.

- A Lucy veio _aqui_?

- Sim! – House o fitava tentando descobrir o que se passava.

- E falou com a Cameron?

- Sim. De novo!

- Droga!

- Que você aprontou dessa vez Dr. Terror das Mulheres?

- Eu preciso sair, House.

- Certo. Vai.

- Só isso?

- É. Pode ir. Eu vou vomitar se ficar olhando pra essa sua cara de cachorro que quebrou o vaso.

- Obrigado.

- Diz pra minha imunologista que amanhã eu a quero de volta.

- Eu também quero. – Chase respondeu e saiu apressado da sala.

**XXX**

Cameron estava jogada no sofá da sala quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

_Droga._

Fechou os olhos ignorando a campainha que tocava insistentemente. Tinha esperança de que, quem quer que fosse, a deixasse em paz. Mas isso não aconteceu.

Ela ouviu a voz de Chase:

- Allison. Sou eu.

_Ok Robert. Vamos lá!_

Levantou-se, prendeu os cabelos e abriu a porta.

- Você ia me contar, Robert?

_A vida sem freio me leva, me arrasta, me cega  
No momento em que eu queria ver  
O segundo que antecede o beijo  
A palavra que destrói o amor  
Quando tudo ainda estava inteiro  
No instante em que desmoronou  
Palavras duras em voz de veludo  
E tudo muda, adeus velho mundo  
Há um segundo tudo estava em paz..._

**Nota única:**

O trecho que aparece no final é da música _**Cuide bem do seu amor**_, dos **Paralamas do Sucesso**.

**Obrigada:**

Pelos reviews! Sempre!

**Li**, eu copiei seu jeito de escrever reviews e agora estou copiando seu jeito de respondê-los. Que culpa eu tenho se você só tem idéias boas?! Hehe É claro que eu iria lembrar da música que você falou, só estava esperando um momento especial pra colocá-la. E eu realmente não sei escrever NC-17, eu tento!!! **Mandinha**, adorei o seu review. Fiquei "me achando" muito! Que bom que você tá gostando. Continue a ler e mande seus reviews. **Dri**, esse demorou, mas saiu. Valeu pelos docinhos!!! Já disse hoje que te amo?

Por hoje é só. O próximo capítulo é o caminho para o fim.

Bjos pra todas!


	13. Preview Chapter 13

**Prévia do capítulo 13**

- Você acha que não vale à pena?

- Eu realmente não sei. Não sei se eu vou agüentar te ver ligado à Lucy pelo resto da vida. Não sei que sentimentos eu vou ter por uma criança que vai ter o seu sorriso, mas não vai ter os meus olhos. Eu não consigo ver nada de bom que essa mulher possa trazer pra nossa vida.

- Eu entendo você meu amor, é claro que vai ser difícil. Mas se a gente tiver paciência, se a gente ficar junto...

- Pára Robert! – Ela o interrompeu. – Eu não sou tão boa assim. Eu cheguei a uma idade em que eu preciso pensar em mim, na minha felicidade. Eu quero paz! Mais do que amor, eu quero tranqüilidade, segurança, um homem que seja _meu_ e, futuramente, dos _meus _filhos. Eu não quero nada pela metade Robert, e parece que, nesse momento, é só que você pode me dar.

Chase a fitou com um olhar de súplica. Ele não podia acreditar que, pela segunda vez, estava perdendo a única mulher que ele amou de verdade. E ele sabia que essa seria a última vez.

- Allison, eu demorei 6 anos pra perceber que você é a mulher da minha vida. Não é justo que eu tenha que te perder justamente agora. Não é justo que eu tenha que pagar um preço tão alto por ter falhado com você.

- Não é justo com a gente, Robert. Mas quem falou que a vida é sempre justa né?! Eu tô aí pra provar isso!

- E você está certa de que será mais feliz longe de mim do que enfrentando isso tudo do meu lado?

**Notas:**

A história está chegando ao final e fazê-la acabar está mais difícil do que eu pensava. Essa prévia é só pra dar água na boca... O capítulo inteiro está quase pronto!!

Desculpem pela demora, mas meu PC morreu e o meu tempo anda escasso e precioso!

Aguardem!

Bjos pra todas!


	14. Chapter 13

**capítulo 13 – ****Sobre filhos e relacionamentos**

"_Farsa, tragédia grega ou dramalhão mexicano, às vezes comédia de mal gosto, outras soneto perfeito: o amor, como as palavras, se disfarça em doces armadilhas ou lâminas mortais."_

- Posso entrar?

Cameron abriu um pouco mais a porta pra que ele entrasse. Eles se observaram por longos minutos, Cameron notou o ar de desespero de Chase. Parou diante dele e cruzou os braços.

- Você ia me contar?

Chase fechou os olhos por um instante. Ela tinha uma expressão dura no rosto, os olhos davam indícios de que havia chorado o dia inteiro. Ele se odiou por isso.

- Alli... Eu não planejei isso. – Ele disse chamando-a pelo apelido que há muito tempo não usava.

- Eu também não planejei começar um relacionamento com um cara que vai ter um filho com outra mulher.

- Me perdoa?

- Te perdoar Robert? – Ela deu uma risada seca. – Por quê? Por você transar com a sua noiva, a mulher que você amava, com quem você ia se casar? Quem sobrou fui eu. Parece que eu cheguei tarde na sua vida... Ou foi você quem voltou tarde pra minha...

- Não fala assim Pequena. – Ele tentou abraçá-la, mas ela se esquivou. – A gente pode lidar com isso. Se a gente quiser...

- Aí é que está Robert. A gente pode... Eu só não tenho certeza se eu quero.

- Você acha que não vale à pena?

- Eu realmente não sei. Não sei se eu vou agüentar te ver ligado à Lucy pelo resto da vida. Não sei que sentimentos eu vou ter por uma criança que vai ter o seu sorriso, mas não vai ter os meus olhos. Eu não consigo ver nada de bom que essa mulher possa trazer pra nossa vida.

- Eu entendo você meu amor, é claro que vai ser difícil. Mas se a gente tiver paciência, se a gente ficar junto...

- Pára Robert! – Ela o interrompeu. – Eu não sou tão boa assim. Eu cheguei a uma idade em que eu preciso pensar em mim, na minha felicidade. Eu quero paz! Mais do que amor, eu quero tranqüilidade, segurança, um homem que seja _meu_ e, futuramente, dos _meus _filhos. Eu não quero nada pela metade Robert, e parece que, nesse momento, é só o que você pode me dar.

Chase a fitou com um olhar de súplica. Ele não podia acreditar que, pela segunda vez, estava perdendo a única mulher que ele amou de verdade. E ele sabia que essa seria a última vez.

- Allison, eu demorei 6 anos pra perceber que você é a mulher da minha vida. Não é justo que eu tenha que te perder justamente agora. Não é justo que eu tenha que pagar um preço tão alto por ter falhado com você.

- Não é justo com a gente, Robert. Mas quem falou que a vida é sempre justa né?! Eu tô aí pra provar isso!

- E você está certa de que será mais feliz longe de mim do que enfrentando isso tudo do meu lado?

Cameron engoliu em seco. Tentava com todas as suas forças segurar as lágrimas.

- Não seja pretensioso, Robert.

- Eu não estou sendo, Allison. Eu só tenho certeza que duas pessoas que se amam não podem ser felizes longe uma da outra. E a prova disso é que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, mesmo depois da merda que eu fiz com você, a vida deu um jeito da gente se encontrar de novo.

As lágrimas caíram pelo rosto dela. Ela começou a socar o peito dele, com força suficiente pra descarregar toda a sua raiva, mas não suficiente para feri-lo.

- Seu idiota. – Ela disse chorando. – Por que você teve que voltar pra minha vida? Que poder é esse que você tem sobre mim, de me levar do céu ao inferno num espaço de tempo tão curto?

Ele a abraçou gentilmente, deixando que ela chorasse com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito.

- Eu te amo Allison. E por mais que eu odeie isso, eu vou te fazer sofrer às vezes. Mas eu estou certo que eu vou te fazer feliz na maior parte do tempo.

Ela se afastou dele e secou as lágrimas.

- Eu sei. E é por isso que você vai me deixar sozinha agora.

- É o que você quer?

- É o que eu preciso.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu volto à noite pra saber como você está.

- Não precisa.

- Eu preciso.

- É só ligar.

- Não abra a porta se não quiser me ver. Mas eu virei...

Ele deu um beijo na testa dela e saiu do apartamento.

Chase mal saíra e a campainha tocou novamente. Cameron foi até a porta e abriu um sorriso ao ver a amiga.

- Cuddy!

- Hey!! Te procurei pelo hospital inteiro, até que o Wilson disse que você tinha "surtado", segundo o House.

Cameron deu um sorriso triste.

- É. A semana começou tensa... – Ela disse enquanto as duas se acomodavam no sofá.

- Que houve? Achei que você estivesse em "lua-de-mel".

- Estava, até que a Srta. Green, quase Sra. Chase me jogou uma bomba no colo.

- Lucy? Ah não Cameron, você não vai deixar essa...

- Ela tá grávida!

- Ah meu Deus!

- É... Eu estou arrasada e sem ter a menor idéia do que fazer.

- Você e Chase conversaram?

- Conversamos. Ele tá meio perdido. Isso pegou a gente de surpresa. Eu acabei sendo dura com ele. Ele tá precisando de mim e eu por nenhum momento pensei nisso, só fiquei falando do que eu tô sentindo.

- Realmente é uma barra, Cameron. Se a garota fosse pelo menos mais sociável, mas engolir aquela ali não vai ser fácil.

- É nisso que eu penso, Cuddy. Essa mulher vai fazer da nossa vida um inferno. Você não imagina o jeito que ela foi lá correndo me dar a notícia. Ela fez questão de fazer isso antes que o Chase tivesse a chance, pra que eu pensasse que ele não ia me contar. Ela tinha um ar de vitória, de superioridade. Eu quis matá-la!

- É, parece que hoje é o dia nacional dos pais que não querem ser pais!

- Quem mais vai ser pai? – Cameron perguntou desconfiada.

- Eu vou ser mamãe!

Cameron abriu a boca. Realmente por essa ela não esperava.

- Ai meu Deus! Cuddy, isso é maravilhoso. Poxa, o que você tanto queria. Parabéns!! Não pensei que hoje eu pudesse ficar feliz com uma notícia de gravidez!

- Obrigada. Eu estou muito feliz e um pouco preocupada também. Afinal eu não tenho mais 20 anos né?!

- Ah, mas vai dar tudo certo. Tenho certeza de que você vai fazer tudo direit... Peraí... O pai é o...

- Isso mesmo! House!

- Só as bombas hoje! House vai ser papai! – Cameron deu uma risada. – E ele já sabe disso?

- Já.

- E?

- E que ele agiu como eu esperava. Deu um acesso de raiva, foi irônico e sarcástico e depois foi embora, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Cameron franziu a testa.

- Mas isso é sério Cuddy. Não vai ser legal pra essa criança se o pai agir com indiferença em relação a ele.

- O House não é indiferente a nada Cameron. Eu vou dar o tempo dele. Eu não me importo. O que eu quero agora é paz pra poder levar a minha gravidez de forma saudável.

Cameron deu um sorriso.

- Que foi? – Cuddy perguntou.

- "O House não é indiferente a nada" e você também não né?! Mas tá aí toda durona e eu sei que esse coração, lá no fundo, tá bem apertado.

Cuddy abaixou os olhos.

- Não dá pra não ficar assustada né?! Por mais independente e auto-confiante que você seja. É alguém que vai depender de você... Seria legal sim ter um homem por perto...

- Você gosta mesmo dele. – Cameron afirmou.

- Dá pra acreditar?

As duas riram

- Dá. Há pouquíssimo tempo eu achava que você era louca, mas agora eu também até que gosto dele. Jamais me casaria, ou teria um filho com ele, mas, tirando a parte ruim, ele até que é legal.

Cuddy caiu na gargalhada.

- House parece ser o único homem com quem eu sou eu mesma sabe?! Ele me desafia, me desarma...

- Você faz o mesmo com ele. Você só precisa aprender a usar isso a seu favor.

- Como?

- Ah, não faço a menor idéia.

- Muito legal você hein?! – Cuddy brincou. - Planta a idéia na minha cabeça e me deixa ainda mais maluca.

- É só o que eu vejo. Você o desconcerta. Cuddy, todo mundo tem o seu ponto fraco, é uma questão de descobrir!

- Eu já pensei nisso. Só não faço idéia de por onde começar a procurar.

- É, parece que nós duas temos coisas grandes pra resolver...

Cuddy encarou a amiga. Cameron parecia tão desolada, se esforçando pra não aparentar isso. Cuddy aproximou-se dela e segurou sua mão.

- Cameron, eu não faço idéia do que está se passando pela sua cabeça. Eu sou péssima com relacionamentos, mas uma coisa eu aprendi nessa vidinha: nunca vai ser do jeito que a gente quer, mas pode ser _com quem _a gente quer. Eu perdi muito tempo procurando alguém que fosse conveniente, que se encaixasse no meu padrão de perfeição. Agora, estou aqui, com mais de 40 anos, grávida de um homem que está a anos-luz da perfeição, mas que nesse momento, é quem eu queria do meu lado.

- Você acha que eu devo engolir essa?

- Isso é você quem tem que decidir. O meu conselho é que você decida pelo seu coração. Por mais burro que ele seja, a cabeça é sempre mais traiçoeira.

Cameron riu.

- A batalha é dura!

As duas ainda conversaram um bom tempo. Sobre filhos, homens e relacionamentos. Sobre trabalho e futuro. Sobre família. Uma falando das experiências não vividas, dos arrependimentos, a outra, das coisas por viver, dos medos.

Já estava no final da tarde quando Cuddy levantou-se pra ir embora.

- Cameron, foi ótimo conversar com você, mas eu preciso trabalhar. Afinal, agora eu tenho um filho pra sustentar.

Cameron abraçou a amiga.

- Boa sorte. Eu sei que você vai tirar isso de letra e que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, House vai se convencer de que ele também consegue.

- Tomara. E você, se cuida tá?! Pensa bastante e não toma nenhuma decisão precipitada. Você sabe que pode contar comigo.

- Obrigada.

XXX

Chase chegou em casa perturbado. Não conseguia pensar em nada racional pra fazer. Queria voltar no tempo, queria que Lucy não estivesse grávida. Ao mesmo tempo, se sentia péssimo por pensar nisso, era um filho e por mais complicações que esse filho poderia trazer pra sua vida, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar que era uma bênção.

Pegou o telefone e discou.

- _Robert? _– Lucy atendeu eufórica.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Ele perguntou irritado.

- _Que bom que você ligou, eu estava louca pra te contar que hoje eu fiz compras pro nosso bebê._

Chase respirou fundo, queria a todo custo não perder a paciência com ela, mas Lucy passava dos limites.

- Não se faça de boba Lucy! O que você acha que vai conseguir indo perturbar a Allison?

- _Ah... É isso? Amor, eu só fui dar a notícia pra ela. Ela precisava saber._

- Lucy. – Chase gritou. – Nós não combinamos ontem que _eu _ia conversar com ela? Por que você tinha que ir lá? Que prazer é esse que você tem em dificultar tudo pra mim?

- _Meu amor, eu não fiz nada! Eu só poupei você de ter que dizer isso pra ela. Ela precisava saber que o namorado agora vai se casar com a mãe do filho dele._

- Eu não vou me casar com você! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir isso? Lucy, você não é burra e cinismo nunca combinou com você. Por favor, vamos tentar levar essa gravidez sem transtornos.

Ela começou a chorar.

- _É muito fácil pra você que não vai ter que carregar essa criança na barriga. Não é você que vai acordar de madrugada pra amamentar. Você não vai tá sozinho, Robert._

- Agora, graças a você, é muito provável que eu esteja sozinho sim.

Lucy parou de chorar subitamente.

- _Ela terminou com você?_

- Não!

- _Ah._

- Lucy, escuta uma coisa, eu vou te falar isso pela última vez. Eu não vou me casar com você, mas isso não significa que eu não vou estar do seu lado. Eu vou ser o melhor pai que eu puder, antes e depois que essa criança nascer, mas eu não posso te dar mais do que isso.

- _Não é o suficiente pra mim Robert. Mas tudo bem, eu tenho certeza que essa mulher não te ama tanto quanto eu, e sabe por quê? Porque ela não vai ficar do seu lado. E quando ela te abandonar, você vai voltar correndo pra mim._

- Você pode ter razão quanto a Allison não ficar do meu lado. Mas está completamente enganada quanto a eu voltar pra você. Fica bem Lucy, e se cuida. Se precisar de alguma coisa, você sabe como me achar.

- _Rob..._

Ele desligou o telefone antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa.

XXX

- Hey. – Wilson alcançou House na saída do hospital. – Como está a grávida?

- Qual delas?

Wilson fez uma careta.

- A _sua _paciente House.

- Ah, essa aí tá bem mal. O pessoal da obstetrícia tá cuidando dela.

- Você passou um caso pra outra equipe?

- Ela vai morrer, e a criança também. Não há nada que eu possa fazer. – Ele disse sério.

- E você passou o caso porque não pode fazer nada ou porque acha difícil ver mãe e criança morrerem porque ela resolver ficar grávida tarde demais.

House o encarou.

- Wilson, me deixa em paz. Não dá pra você ficar um dia sem me encher, sem me perseguir, sem tentar me transformar no Dr. House bonzinho?

- Você foi rápido da negação pra raiva. O próximo passo é a barganha... E você sabe como isso acaba.

- Não tem ninguém morrendo, você tá confundindo as coisas.

- Mas tem gente com doença crônica. É pra sempre House.

- Obrigado pela força amigo. – House simulou um abraço. - Eu já tô sabendo. Tchau. Me esquece!

_Tenho um peito de lata  
E um nó de gravata  
No coração  
Tenho uma vida sensata  
Sem emoção  
Tenho uma pressa danada  
Não paro pra nada  
Não presto atenção  
Nos versos desta canção  
Inútil_

_Tenho um metro quadrado  
Um olho vidrado  
E a televisão  
Tenho um sorriso comprado  
A prestação  
Tenho uma pressa danada  
Não paro pra nada  
Não presto atenção  
Nas cordas desse violão  
Inútil_

_Tenho o passo marcado  
O rumo traçado sem discussão  
Tenho um encontro marcado  
Com a solidão  
Tenho uma pressa danada  
Não moro do lado  
Não me chamo João  
Não gosto nem digo que não  
É inútil_

Vou correndo, vou-me embora  
Faço um bota-fora  
Pega um lenço agita e chora  
Cumpre o seu dever  
Bota força nessa coisa  
Que se a coisa pára  
A gente fica cara a cara  
Cara a cara cara a cara  
Com o que não quer ver

XXX

À noite, em casa, Cameron estava impaciente. Andava de um lado pro outro pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido no fim de semana. Lembrava do quanto era bom estar ao lado de Chase, mas logo imaginava Lucy e sentia um medo enorme. Temia que se não acabasse tudo agora, ela pudesse perdê-lo aos poucos e que o sofrimento seria maior. Ao mesmo tempo sentia que podia ser feliz e que estava nas mãos dela. Se pegou pensando se Chase iria mesmo aparecer como havia prometido e logo se sentiu uma idiota por pensar nisso. Deu um pulo com o toque da campainha. Seu coração disparou e ela se sentiu feliz por ele ter ido.

Chase abriu um sorriso quando ela abriu a porta.

- Achei que você não fosse me atender. Pensei até em trazer um travesseiro pro caso de ter que passar a noite aqui no corredor. – Ele brincou.

Ela observou o quanto Chase estava lindo. Estava frio lá fora e, apesar de ainda ser outono, ele usava roupas de inverno. Cameron lembrou-se do quanto gostava do inverno na época da faculdade, ela e Chase brincavam que eles pareciam príncipe e princesa nórdicos quando usavam roupas de inverno.

- Eu não sou tão má assim. – Ela respondeu tentando ser legal com ele. – Tá frio, eu podia te emprestar um travesseiro e um cobertor.

- Falando em frio, eu te trouxe uma comida quente. Imagino que você não comeu nada o dia inteiro.

- Imaginou certo. – Ela disse enquanto abria as caixinhas de Yakisoba e servia os dois. – Parece que você ainda me conhece bem.

- Você parece melhor.

- Eu tomei banho. – Ela brincou.

- É sério. Você parece mais serena do que de manhã. Mais tranqüila.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e brincou com o macarrão no prato.

- Mas você ainda está triste. – Ele continuou.

- Não está fácil. – Ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Por favor, não chora.

- Eu não quero perder você de novo Robert. Eu só tenho medo que isso seja inevitável. Você falou hoje em destino e eu tenho medo que você esteja errado. Que o meu destino seja ficar longe de você. Tenho medo que a vida esteja fazendo isso com a gente pra mostrar que não importa o que a gente faça, vai dar sempre errado.

- Por que você tem que pensar nas coisas do pior jeito que elas podem ser?

- Porque nada acontece pra me fazer pensar diferente.

- Me dá a chance de te provar que a gente vai ser feliz.

- Me abraça. – Ela pediu. – Me deixa sentir que ainda é nos seus braços que eu fico segura.

Ele foi até ela e a envolveu com seus braços. Deixou que ela se apoiasse no seu peito e lhe acariciou os cabelos. Ficaram um bom tempo nos braços um do outro, até que ela se soltou.

- Fica aqui comigo essa noite?

Ele deu um beijo suave nos lábios dela.

- Fico. Essa e todas as outras noites. Pelo tempo que você quiser.

Os dois ainda conversaram um pouco e depois deitaram abraçados na cama dela. Cameron estava quase adormecendo quando o celular de Chase tocou. Ele olhou no identificador de chamadas. Era Lucy.

- Oi. ... Fica calma, Lucy. ... Não chora. Me fala o que tá acontecendo. ... Tá, calma, eu já tô indo.

Cameron estava de pé quando ele desligou.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou.

- Ela tá sangrando. Desculpa meu amor. Eu tenho que ir.

- Tudo bem. – Ela respondeu com a voz triste.

- Me promete que você vai ficar bem.

- Não importa Robert. – Ela desconversou. – É o seu filho. Vai logo!

- Eu te amo. Muito. – Ele disse depois de lhe dar um beijo demorado.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu também. – Sussurrou pra si mesma assim que ele saiu apressado do quarto.

_Ah, mas se um dia eu chegar muito estranho  
Deixa essa água no corpo  
Lembrar nosso banho  
Ah, mas se um dia eu chegar muito louco  
Deixa essa noite saber  
Que um dia foi pouco_

Cuida bem de mim  
Então misture tudo  
Dentro de nós  
Porque ninguém vai dormir nossos sonhos

Ah, minha cara pra que tantos planos  
Se quero te amar e te amar  
E te amar muitos anos  
Quantas vezes eu quis ficar solto  
Como se fosse uma lua a brincar no seu rosto

Cuida bem de mim...

**Notas:**

A citação no início é da Lya Luft, em uma das suas maravilhosas crônicas do liivro _Pensar é transgredir_.

A primeira música é **Cara a cara**, Chico Buarque.

A música final chama-se **Muito Estranho** e a versão mais linda que eu conheço é na voz da Simone.

Thanks...

**Nina, Ligya, Naiky, Milena, Mandinha, Ipdsp**, pelos reviews, pelos elogios, pela leitura. Vocês é que são o máximo!

**Li, **não acredito que você ainda tá torcendo pro Wilson, isso é que é convicção! A citação da Lya Luft é especialmente pra você que adora citações e frases de efeito. **Naiky, **o Chase nem precisou de uma desculpa, não houve traição certo?! **Ipdsp, **valeu por começar a ler. Espero que continuem gostando.

E pras meninas que estão esperando Huddy. Desculpe desapontá-las nesse capítulo. Mas Huddy tem que vir em doses homeopáticas, pra não ficar forçado né?! O próximo capítulo será pra vocês! Promessa de escoteira!

Bjinhos pra todas!!


	15. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14

**CAPÍTULO 14 – Resoluções**

"_There's nothing you can do that can't be done  
Nothing you can sing that can't be sung  
Nothing you can say, but you can learn how the play the game  
It's easy__"_

Eram quase 6 da manhã quando Chase entrou na sala de diagnósticos e desabou numa cadeira. Estava exausto. Começou a cochilar, mas logo foi despertado pela voz de Cameron:

- Trouxe um café pra você. – Ela disse estendendo-lhe um copo.

Cameron se sentou ao lado dele.

- Obrigado. Por que está aqui tão cedo?

- Eu saí de casa pouco depois de você... – Ela respondeu, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. – Não conseguia dormir.

Chase abaixou a cabeça, o clima estava tenso e, naquele momento, ele não sabia o que dizer a ela.

- Allison... Eu...

- Robert. – Cameron o interrompeu. – Como eles estão?

- Agora está tudo bem. Foi uma ameaça real de aborto. Ela tem uma deficiência na produção de progesterona...

- O que significa uma gravidez de risco, 40 semanas em repouso, cuidados médicos, blá blá blá.

- É. – Chase respirou fundo. - Me desculpa te fazer passar por isso. Você não precisa... Eu fui um idiota insistir. Eu fui egoísta e só agora percebi que não tenho esse direito.

- Não, você não tem. – Ela o encarou. – Mas eu tenho o direito de escolher. Quando você saiu da minha casa no meio da noite e eu me dei conta de que vai ser assim, de que isso vai se repetir centenas de vezes, eu tive que tomar uma decisão. E eu decidi que eu prefiro que você saia quantas vezes essa mulher ou o seu filho te chamarem do que não ter você nunca.

Chase sorriu, pela primeira vez desde que atendeu o telefonema de Lucy.

- Eu amo você.

- Eu sei! – Ela respondeu, fingindo desdenho. – Mas você ainda merece uma surra por ter sido noivo dessa chata.

O pager de Chase tocou.

- Falando nela... – Ele disse revirando os olhos.

- E eu acabei de carimbar meu passaporte pro céu.

- Eu volto logo. – Ele deu um beijo rápido nela. – Me espera pra gente comer algo na lanchonete lá embaixo? Eu tô faminto.

- O que mais eu poderia fazer? – Ela deu de ombros. – Vou adiantar meu trabalho de _office boy _enquanto espero.

- Ok! Eu prometo...

- Não, Robert.

- Não o quê?

- Não me promete nada tá?! A gente fica melhor assim.

- Tudo bem. Até mais tarde.

- Até.

XXX

Cuddy tinha acabado de entrar na sua sala, quando House entrou atrás dela.

- Você viu quem está internada aí? – Ele perguntou se acomodando na poltrona à frente da escrivaninha.

- Eu vi que ainda não são nem 9 horas e você já está no Hospital. É um recorde!

- Agora eu vou ser um pai de família. Wilson disse que eu preciso crescer! Pensei em começar acordando cedo. – Ele simulou um ar de sofrimento.

Cuddy fechou a cara.

- Se você veio aqui fazer piadas idiotas, pode dar meia volta. Eu sim tenho muito trabalho.

- Achei que você sempre me chamasse quando tinha pacientes VIPs.

- Lucy não é um paciente VIP, se é dela que você está falando. E, a propósito, eu te chamo pra resolver mistérios médicos e uma grávida sangrando ainda é um campo bem conhecido da medicina.

- Achei que você tivesse mais consideração com os parentes dos seus funcionários.

- House, o que você quer? Sério, essa conversa sem sentido ainda não me explicou o objetivo da sua visita matinal e a minha paciência com você hoje já acabou.

- Não, eu só queria me certificar de que você não me queria no caso da Sra. Chase.

- Srta. Green é o sobrenome dela. E não, ela está diagnosticada e medicada. Muito obrigada! – Ela deu um sorriso falso. – Agora sai daqui.

- Ok. – Ele se virou pra sair, mas parou antes de chegar à porta.

- O quê? – Cuddy ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Só pra não dizer que não perguntei... Como você está?

Ela deu um leve sorriso.

- Nós estamos ótimos, House. Obrigada por perguntar.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e saiu da sala.

_Você não tem medo de mim  
Você não tem medo de mim  
Você tem medo é do amor  
Que você guarda para mim  
Você não tem medo de mim  
Você não tem medo de mim  
Você tem medo de você  
Você tem medo de querer... _

XXX

A semana transcorreu normalmente no PPTH, exceto para Chase, que teve que lidar, a cada meia hora, com os caprichos de Lucy. Na sexta de manhã, quando a equipe finalmente se preparava para lhe dar alta, ela teve um mal estar repentino. Quando Chase chegou para ver o que acontecia, Lucy estava aos prantos.

- O que foi dessa vez, Lucy? – Perguntou impaciente, enquanto a examinava.

- Eu não estou me sentindo bem.

- Você está ótima. Pressão normal, pulso, não tem mais anemia, o bebê está forte. Qual o problema?

- Eu não sei. – Ela chorava ainda mais. – Eu me sinto fraca e... enjoada.

- É normal pra quem fica uma semana em um Hospital, ainda mais estando grávida. Você precisa ir pra casa, se alimentar melhor, ficar na sua cama. Só assim você vai se sentir bem.

- Eu não quero ir embora, Robert. Eu tenho medo de perder o nosso bebê. – Lucy soluçava.

Chase fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Você não vai perder o bebê, Lucy. – Explicou pacientemente. – Eu já falei, o obstetra já falou, quantas vezes nós vamos precisar explicar pra você? Você corre mais riscos aqui no Hospital do que em casa. Se ficar aqui mais tempo do que precisa, pode pegar uma infecção e, aí sim, você pode perder essa criança.

- Por favor! – Ela insistiu.

Chase deu de ombros.

- Eu não sou o seu médico. Se você quer ficar, convença-o disso.

- Você não pode dar uma força?

- Não, Lucy. Eu não posso. Use todo o seu poder de persuasão, você é boa nisso.

- Robert...

- Vou trabalhar. Se precisar de alguma coisa, por exemplo, que eu te leve pra casa, é só chamar.

- Que prestativo! – Ela disse, com raiva. – Não preciso de você tá?!

- Sei...

Chase saiu rindo do quarto e encontrou o médico de Lucy no posto de enfermagem.

- E aí? – Perguntou o obstetra.

Chase deu um tapinha no ombro do colega.

- Se vira doutor. A paciente é sua!

- E a mulher é sua!

- Não, o filho é meu.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

- Ok, doutor Chase. Vou quebrar essa pra você e vou lá ver o que a moça quer.

- Valeu!

XXX

Chase voltou para a sala de diagnósticos, a equipe estava reunida.

- Onde você estava? – House perguntou.

- Lucy...

- Novidade... – Cameron disparou.

- Se você precisar de uma licença pra cuidar da sua mulherzinha insuportável é só falar.

- Ela não é minha mulher, House. E eu já estou aqui, não estou? Vamos trabalhar!

- Ah, esqueci, sua mulher agora é a...

- House! Dá pra parar? Vamos, por favor, voltar para a_ nossa_ paciente. – Cameron interrompeu.

- Ok, família em crise, ao trabalho. Chase e Cameron façam uma punção lombar. Foreman, você vai pesquisar todas as causas de amnésia transitória.

- Algum motivo especial pra me dar o _melhor_ trabalho ou é só prazer em me ver infeliz? – Foreman perguntou.

- Não. É que eu gosto de drama. – Disse olhando de Chase pra Cameron. – Você não parece que vai bater no Chase dentro do elevador.

Foreman sacudiu a cabeça e abriu um livro de neurologia.

- Acho que vou arrumar uma namorada.

Cameron lançou um olhar aos dois e saiu bufando da sala, com Chase atrás dela.

- Definitivamente, House vai me enlouquecer logo logo. – Cameron disse.

- Você quer mesmo me bater? – Chase perguntou esboçando um sorriso de criança que aprontou alguma.

Ela riu.

- Não. Acordei meio irritada hoje. Agora eu fico assim quando durmo sozinha.

Ele passou o braço sobre os ombros dela.

- Você será recompensada. Promessa de escoteiro! – Disse aproximando o rosto do dela.

- É? – Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. – E a que horas Lucy vai pra casa?

- Boa pergunta. Ela resolveu que não está pronta pra ir.

- O quê? Que brincadeira é essa?

- Não é brincadeira. Eu gostaria que fosse, mas ela disse que não se sente bem e que prefere ficar mais uns dias no Hospital.

- Mais essa agora. Minha paciência com essa mulher tá acabando. – Cameron falou mais alto do que gostaria, fazendo algumas pessoas que estavam no elevador se virarem pra ela.

Chase olhou de lado a cara de contrariedade dela e sentiu vontade de rir, mas sabia que se o fizesse era capaz mesmo de levar uma surra no elevador. Os dois permaneceram calados até o quarto da paciente, até que Cameron não resistiu e quebrou o silêncio, enquanto preparava a paciente pra punção.

- Alguém tem que dar um jeito nessa garotinha mimada. – Disse ainda brava.

- Allison...

- É isso mesmo, Robert. E quem vai fazer isso sou eu. Se ela não sumir desse hospital hoje, eu vou lá fazer uma visita pra ela e vou colocar as coisas em termos que ela entenda bem.

- Eu acho que você devia se acalmar.

- Me acalmar? – Disse exaltando novamente a voz. – Se eu ficar calma, ela vai achar que tá no comando da situação e aí sim você vai ver o inferno que ela vai aprontar.

Cameron pegou a agulha de punção, a paciente olhou assustada pra ela.

- Me dá isso aqui. – Chase disse pegando a agulha da mão dela. – É melhor eu fazer isso.

- Desculpa Sara, hoje é um dia daqueles.

- Tudo bem, só não me agrada a idéia de você e essa raiva toda com uma agulha desse tamanho na minha coluna.

Chase riu.

- Não se preocupe, Sara, a Dra. Cameron acerta uma punção até de olhos fechados, mas eu vou fazer só por precaução. – Disse e deu um sorriso para a namorada.

Cameron não correspondeu ao sorriso. Desviou o olhar e continuou segurando as pernas de Sara.

- E parece que os seus esforços em agradá-la não surtiram efeito. – Sara brincou.

- Ela tá com ciúmes de você. – Disse piscando para Sara.

Sara riu. Cameron fingiu que não ouviu.

- Prontinho. – Chase disse. – Agora eu e a Dra. Mal humorada vamos analisar isso aqui e tentar descobrir o que você tem, certo?!

- Certo. Boa sorte pra nós então. Vou torcer para que o seu dia melhore, Dra. Cameron.

- Ele vai. – Disse lançando um olhar fulminante a Chase. – Desculpa de novo, Sara. E, obrigada.

Sara apenas sorriu de volta.

- Ei! Você não tem que ficar brava comigo. – Chase disse assim que saíram do quarto. – Não é minha culpa.

- Sabe o que eu acho, Robert? – Cameron parou de frente pra ele. – Que é sua culpa sim. Que você não estabelece um limite pros caprichos da Lucy, que ela faz o que quer porque ela é mimada e que você não faz nada pra mudar.

- E o que você acha que eu devo fazer? Porque eu não sei. Se você sabe, por favor, me conta.

Cameron o encarou.

- Não precisa fazer nada. Deixa que eu faço.

- Allison, ela tá grávida.

- Eu não vou fazer nada que prejudique o seu filho. Se é essa a sua preocupação.

- Nós não vamos brigar por causa disso, vamos?!

- Não, Robert. Eu não vou mais brigar. Não com você!

- Certo. Vamos logo analisar isso aí e esquecer esse assunto um pouco.

Cameron fez menção de acompanhá-lo, mas parou.

- Você pode fazer isso sozinho?

- Por quê?

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra fazer.

- Você não vai...

- Eu não vou falar com a Lucy agora. Eu combinei uma coisa com a Cuddy e quase me esqueci, você e aquela maluca me enlouquecem sabia?! Te encontro no laboratório mais tarde.

Chase riu.

- Tá bom.

Cameron subiu até o último andar do Hospital e se dirigiu a um dos consultórios. Deu uma batidinha na porta e entrou.

- Ah, finalmente. – Cuddy abriu um sorriso quando a viu. – Achei que ia me dar um bolo.

- Nunca! Eu não perderia essa por nada. Você não fez ainda né?!

- Não. Estávamos acabando aquela parte em que eu me lamento como é difícil ser uma pessoa grávida.

Cameron riu.

- Então eu cheguei na parte boa.

- Isso mesmo. – Disse o médico que atendia Cuddy. – Vamos lá Lisa, ver como anda a criaturinha aí.

Cuddy deitou na maca. O médico espalhou o gel sobre a barriga dela e começou a preparar a máquina de ultra-som.

- Nervosa? – Cameron perguntou segurando a mão da amiga.

- Um pouco. Obrigada por vir.

- Alguém pensou em me convidar pra festa? – House falou, desviando a atenção de todos do monitor para a porta.

- House! O que você está fazendo aqui? – Cuddy perguntou.

- Eu vim conferir se tem alguma coisa aí dentro mesmo e se essa coisa tem o meu charme.

- Como você sabia?

- Agenda preta na primeira gaveta.

- Gaveta trancada!

- Um mero detalhe. Eu tenho o Foreman!

- Achei que você tivesse dito que não se interessava por ultra-sons e enxovais. – Cuddy provocou.

- Eu ainda prefiro TV e corrida de cavalos. – House respondeu. – Não dá pra começar logo com isso?

O médico começou a fazer o exame, explicando cada detalhe aos três. Quando colocou o transdutor sobre o coração e ligou o som, os olhos de Cuddy se encheram de lágrimas. Cameron olhou para House e quase pôde perceber um brilho diferente nos seus olhos.

- Vocês estão ótimos, Lisa. – Disse o médico entregando algumas toalhas de papel pra ela. – É só seguir as recomendações que eu já te expliquei, tomar as vitaminas e voltar aqui em 4 semanas pra rotina.

- Certo.

- Ah, e nada de estresse e excesso de trabalho. Aumento de pressão na sua idade pode ser perigoso.

- Eu sei, obrigada. Pode deixar que eu vou fazer tudo certo. Nada de correr riscos!

Os três saíram do consultório. Antes de entrar no elevador, Cameron pôde ver de longe o quarto de Lucy. Ela conversava animadamente com uma enfermeira.

- Olha lá quem não está se sentindo bem hoje. – Cameron comentou com Cuddy.

- Como assim? Ela não recebeu alta?

- Não. – House respondeu. – Vai ficar aqui ainda uns dias. Acho que é o mais perto que ela consegue chegar do Chase. Esperta ela.

Cuddy riu.

- E o obstetra consentiu com isso?

- Ela é uma excelente atriz. – Cameron respondeu irritada. – Bom, eu desço aqui. Vou no laboratório ver o que deu a punção lombar da Sara. Você vem House?

House pensou por um instante. Olhou pra Cameron e depois pra Cuddy.

- Não. Me avisem se tiver algo errado. Ou certo.

- Ok. Até mais.

House e Cuddy desceram em silêncio até o primeiro andar. Quando estavam perto da sala dela, ela parou:

- Você está me seguindo?

- Não. Por quê?

- Por nada. Eu só tive a impressão...

- Errada!

- E onde você vai?

- Hum... Pra Clínica.

Cuddy arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- Pra Clínica? Deixa eu ver... É uma aposta com Foreman ou coisa parecida?

- Não.

- House... – Ela continuava desconfiada.

- Ah... Qual é?! Se eu não vou à Clínica você grita, faz ameaças e essas coisas. Se eu vou, espontaneamente, você me enche de perguntas. Devem ser os hormônios.

- Qualquer outra piada sobre hormônios, filhos ou algo relacionado, eu demito você.

- E quem vai sustentar seu filho?!

- House!

- Você tinha mais senso de humor antes dos... Você sabe...

Cuddy sacudiu a cabeça e virou-se em direção à sua sala.

- Eu ainda mato você. – Disse sem se voltar pra ele.

House esperou Cuddy entrar em sua sala e seguiu em direção à Clínica. Ficou no balcão central alguns minutos, fingindo olhar os prontuários, quando Wilson apareceu.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Wilson perguntou, franzindo a testa.

House olhou em volta, desentido.

- Eu trabalho aqui.

Wilson deu uma risada.

- Ah claro. Mesmo não estando na escala de hoje? Resolveu fazer um extra?

- Isso. – Disse voltando sua atenção para os prontuários.

- E isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de que este lugar em que você está parado tem a melhor vista possível para a sala da Cuddy.

- Lá vem a consciência...

- House... – Wilson parou por um instante. – Por que você não vai até lá e fala o que você tem pra falar?

- Falar o quê? Você andou bebendo?

- Tá escrito aí na sua cara que você _precisa_, mais cedo ou mais tarde, conversar com a Cuddy sobre essa criança.

- Mais tarde! – Ele respondeu ainda sem se virar pro amigo.

- Não dá pra adiar a vida inteira.

- Não, eu só pretendo adiar uns... – Balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse pensando. – 7 meses e meio. No máximo.

- Desisto de você.

- Quer beber hoje? – House mudou de assunto.

- Não posso.

- Como não pode? Você sempre pode.

- Mas _hoje _eu não posso.

House o olhou desconfiado.

- Por que não fala logo que tem um encontro?

- Pra você não estragar.

- Grande amigo você. Só serve pra dar sermão, mas prefere sair com uma enfermeira qualquer que ajudar o melhor amigo a afogar as mágoas.

- Drama não comina com você, House. Vai falar com a Cuddy.

House fez uma careta pra ele.

- Vai cuidar dos doentinhos com câncer.

Assim que Wilson entrou no elevador, House jogou os prontuários de volta numa cesta.

- Dr. House. – Uma enfermeira o chamou. – O senhor não vai...

- Não. – Ele respondeu, saindo da Clínica.

- Mas o senhor disse...

- Mudei de idéia. – Ele gritou, certo de que ela não o ouvia mais.

Ele atravessou o saguão e entrou na sala de Cuddy. Ela estava ao telefone.

- Okay. Eu vou falar rápido e uma vez só. – Ele disse ainda de pé e fez sinal pra que ela desligasse.

Cuddy pôs o telefone no gancho.

- Não dava pra esperar.

- Se você quer um pai pro seu filho, você vai ter. – Disse ignorando a pergunta dela.

- Eu sei. – Ela respondeu levantando-se e parando à frente dele.

- Aquela coisa de enxovais, fraudas sujas, ainda fica com você. – Continuou como se ela não o tivesse interrompido. – Eu posso pagar umas contas, levar na escola, jogar videogame, já que jogar bola não dá, obrigá-lo a seguir a profissão dos pais... É isso. Se o seu medo era que esse garoto, ou garota, crescesse sem um pai, isso não vai acontecer. Agora não me culpe se ele crescer, me achar o máximo e não querer mais morar com a mãe velha e chata dele.

Cuddy esboçava um sorriso.

- Você é um idiota. Mas eu já sabia de tudo isso. Você não ia admitir a idéia de ver alguém com o seu sangue crescer sem um pouco da sua personalidade. – Cuddy o encarava.

- Você não podia ter certeza. Você me conhece.

- Justamente por isso. – Ela continuava com os olhos fixos nos dele.

- Você é insegura.

Cuddy desviou os olhos por um instante. Ele a pegava no ponto fraco, sempre. Mas dessa vez, ela não ia ceder.

- E você se idolatra. Está começando a gostar da idéia de se perpetuar. Apesar de muitos acharem que pessoas como você deviam ser proibidas disso.

- Certo. Estamos conversados. – Disse como se encerrasse uma conversa banal. – Vou indo, eu tenho uma paciente.

- Ok. E... Obrigada.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Cuddy. – Ele disse, antes de sair.

- O quê?

- Você quer beber alguma coisa hoje?!

Ela abriu um sorriso.

- Eu passo na sua casa. Você é perigoso com aquela moto.

- Certo. Até mais.

- Até.

_Você diz que eu sou demente  
Que eu não tenho salvação  
Você diz que simplesmente  
Sou carente de razão  
Você diz que eu te envergonho  
Também diz que eu sou cruel  
Que no teatro do teu sonho  
Para mim não tem papel  
Você não tem medo de mim  
Você não tem medo de mim  
Você tem medo é do amor  
Que você guarda para mim  
Você não tem medo de mim  
Você não tem medo de mim  
Você tem medo de você  
Você tem medo de querer...  
...me amar!_

XXX

Cameron encontrou Chase no laboratório.

- Olá. – Ele disse desviando os olhos do microscópio pra ela. – Resolveu a sua _coisa _com a Cuddy?

- Sim.

- Não vai me contar o que é?

- Não.

Ele se levantou e a puxou pra perto dele.

- Não mesmo? – Perguntou encostando os lábios no pescoço dela.

- Não mesmo. – Ela respondeu tentando se soltar. – E nem adianta usar as suas táticas de sedução comigo hoje, meu humor tá péssimo.

- Como se eu não tivesse percebido. Mas eu sou mais forte...

Chase a segurou ainda mais forte e deu um beijo nela.

- Robert. – Ela disse se afastando dele. – Nós estamos trabalhando.

- Não tem ninguém aqui.

- Mesmo assim. O que deu na punção?

- Nada. – Ele respondeu desapontado com a mudança de assunto. – Sem infecções.

- Foreman tem alguma idéia?

- Ainda acha que é só enxaqueca. House insiste que não. Eu não faço a mínima idéia. E você?

- Também acho que vale a pena continuar investigando.

- Que seja. – Chase respondeu e voltou a sua atenção para o microscópio.

Cameron ficou alguns instantes em silêncio ao lado dele.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou depois de um tempo.

- O que foi o quê?

- Você tá aí com essa cara de "_eu tenho alguma coisa pra falar_" e um ar de "_eu não devia falar, mas eu quero_".

Cameron riu, constrangida.

- É... A Lucy parece ótima. – Disse de uma vez só.

- Você esteve com ela?

- Cuddy foi fazer um ultra-som e eu... vi.

- Hum. Então era essa a sua _coisa_ com a Cuddy?! Me deixou curioso por nada?

- É! Funciona às vezes.

Ele riu.

- Allison, Lucy realmente estáótima. Eu não discordo de você. Mas não sou eu o responsável pela alta dela.

- Certo. – Cameron concluiu pensativa. – Tudo bem.

- Eu acabei aqui. Vamos procurar House e Foreman. Precisamos de novos diferenciais.

Os dois se reuniram à equipe na sala de diagnósticos. Discutiram sintomas, exames, histórico, mas House parecia não prestar muita atenção.

- House, você está ouvindo? – Foreman disse, interrompendo Cameron no meio de uma frase.

- Não. Mas ela deve estar dizendo que acha que é esclerose múltipla. Chase vai querer procurar um aneurisma oculto e você ainda não tem uma hipótese depois da ressonância descartar câncer cerebral.

- Eu acho que foi um ataque isquêmico transitório. – Foreman respondeu taxativo.

- Desistiu da enxaqueca? – House perguntou, resolvendo participar da discussão.

- Ela já teria melhorado. Já se passaram 72 horas.

- Pressão normal, vegetariana, sem diabetes, 32 anos. O que te leva a pensar num AIT?

- Pílulas anticoncepcionais. – Foreman rebateu.

- Ela disse que não toma. – Cameron explicou, relendo o histórico.

- Todo mundo mente. – Foreman disse, sarcástico.

- Ei! – House gritou. – Quem diz isso sou eu. Invente os seus próprios jargões.

- Casada há 7 anos, sem filhos, trabalha 60 horas por semana e o marido diz que estão tentando engravidar. Posso fazer a angiografia? – Foreman perguntou, já ciente de que havia ganhado a discussão.

House fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Antes que o coágulo a mate.

- Mas... – Cameron tentou.

- Não é esclerose. – E virando-se pra Chase. – Um aneurisma pra causar esses sintomas teria sido visto na ressonância. Esperem o resultado da angio e depois apliquem anticoagulantes. Monitorem a paciente.

Cameron foi preparar a paciente, enquanto Chase e Foreman preparavam a sala de procedimentos. Realizaram o exame e confirmaram o diagnóstico: um coágulo causando uma mínima obstrução arterial na região do hipocampo.

- Pronto Sara. – Foreman disse ao terminar o exame. – Era um coágulo no seu cérebro. Nós o retiramos, mas você precisa ficar aqui mais uns dias pra tomar alguns medicamentos que vão te ajudar a não formar mais coágulos.

- Certo. Obrigada.

- Mas... – Cameron acrescentou. – Você precisa escolher outro método contraceptivo. As pílulas não são recomendadas pra você.

Os olhos de Sara encheram-se de lágrimas e ela desviou o olhar do de Cameron.

- Vocês não contaram pro meu marido?

- Não. Mas se você não quer ter filhos, precisa conversar com ele. As pílulas podem matar você.

- Eu não vou mais tomar.

XXX

Cameron deixou que Chase e Foreman monitorassem Sara pelo resto do dia, deu uma desculpa e seguiu para a maternidade. Essa era a última coisa que ela precisava resolver no seu dia, aliás, na sua semana.

Encostou-se na porta do quarto de Lucy e ficou observando-a enquanto lia uma revista de moda. Demorou alguns instantes para que Lucy percebesse a sua presença.

- Allison. – Lucy disse, surpresa. – Faz tempo que você está aí?

- Não. Cheguei agora a pouco. Só estava me certificando de não te incomodar.

Lucy a observou, interrogativa.

- Veio saber como estamos?

- Eu já sei. Acabei de falar com o seu obstetra. – Cameron disse entrando no quarto.

Lucy ficou mais reta na cama. A proximidade de Cameron lhe parecia ameaçadora.

- Ele te disse que eu tenho...

- Sim. – Cameron interrompeu. – Que você tem deficiência da fase lútea, mas que a pior parte já passou e que você pode ter uma gravidez tranqüila se não cometer excessos.

Lucy desviou os olhos.

- E ele me disse também... – Cameron continuou. – Que você está pronta pra ter alta desde hoje cedo, mas que preferiu passar o final de semana aqui.

- É. – Lucy confirmou. – Eu vou ficar mais segura.

- Ok. – Cameron a olhava nos olhos. – Eu só vim comunicar que Robert e eu estamos saindo pra passar o final de semana fora. E já que você está bem, não vai precisar dele por aqui.

- Espero que ele esteja ciente de que se algo acontecer com o filho dele ele não vai estar aqui...

- Pra segurar a sua mão. – Cameron completou. – Robert não é obstetra. A única coisa que ele pode fazer por você é segurar a sua mão.

- É importante pra mim. – Lucy fez voz de choro.

- Lucy, não começa o drama que o Robert não está aqui pra você impressionar e eu não caio no seu teatro. Que um conselho? Por que você não liga pra sua mãe? Pede pra ela vir cuidar de você.

- Por que eu facilitaria as coisas pra você? – Lucy se colocou na defensiva.

- Por que sou eu quem está com o pai do seu filho agora e, se você facilita pra mim, eu facilito pra você. É melhor pra nós duas.

- Eu não vejo as coisas dessa forma.

- Você acha que ele vai voltar pra você? Você acha que o Robert é um homem que se segura com um filho? Parece que você o conhece muito pouco. – Cameron disse, sarcástica.

- Você não veio aqui pra falar do seu final de semana romântico né?

Cameron riu.

- Você tá ficando esperta. Não. Eu vim te falar que eu conversei com o seu obstetra, mas ele não me disse que você estava ótima, _você_ me disse. Sigilo médico!

As faces de Lucy coraram.

- E eu vim aqui dizer também que não importa o show que você apronte, a partir de hoje, você não é mais influência no meu relacionamento com Robert. O filho dele vai ter de mim todo o respeito e carinho que merece por ser filho do homem que eu amo. Você é só a mãe dele, pra mim e pro Robert. Não se esqueça disso tá?!

- Escuta, Dra. Cameron. Você vem aqui, toda dona da situação, impondo as suas regras. Você acha que eu tenho medo de você?

- Eu não quero que você tenha medo de mim, Lucy. Eu não costumo intimidar ninguém. Eu só quero que você esteja ciente de que _você _não é a dona da situação.

- Sai do meu quarto. – Lucy gritou. – Sai agora.

- Eu já estava mesmo de saída. Agora, por favor, fica calma. Você sabe que não pode se estressar e Robert ia odiar saber que você fez algum mal pro bebê por conta de um chilique.

- Por sua culpa. – Ela disse chorando.

- Eu já vou. E antes que eu me esqueça, Robert mandou falar que passa na segunda de manhã pra ver como vocês estão.

- Eu odeio você. – Lucy disse entre dentes.

- É recíproco. – Cameron respondeu com um sorriso forçado e saiu do quarto.

XXX

Cameron encontrou Chase sozinho na sala de diagnósticos.

- Cadê todo mundo?

- House foi embora. Foreman é o plantonista da noite e eu estava te esperando pra irmos pra casa. Não respondeu o pager nem o celular.

- Estava ocupada.

Chase olhou pra ela, desconfiado.

- Está tudo bem. – Cameron deu um sorriso. – Eu disse que você passa pra vê-la na segunda.

Chase deu uma gargalhada.

- E ela concordou numa boa?

- Claro que não. Mas ela não tem outra opção.

- O que mais você disse pra ela?

- Não quero falar disso mais hoje, ok?! Vamos pra casa?

- Pra minha casa ou pra sua?

_Desculpe  
Estou um pouco atrasado  
Mas espero que ainda dê tempo  
De dizer que andei  
Errado e eu entendo_

As suas queixas tão justificáveis  
E a falta que eu fiz nessa semana  
Coisas que pareceriam óbvias  
Até pra uma criança

Por onde andei?  
Enquanto você me procurava  
Será que eu sei?  
Que você é mesmo  
Tudo aquilo que me faltava...

XXX

**Notas:**

People, eu demoro mas eu posto! Capítulo gigante!! Me empolguei dessa vez.

**1. **A música do início é **All You Need Is Love, The Beatles, **composição de** John ****Lennon** e **Paul ****McCartney**. Segue a tradução do trecho:

"_Não há nada que você possa fazer que não possa ser feito  
Nada que você possa cantar que não possa ser cantado  
Nada que você possa dizer, mas você pode aprender como jogar o jogo  
É fácil."_

**2. Deficiência na produção de progesterona**, é o mesmo que **deficiência na fase lútea**. A mulher produz pouca progesterona, que é o hormônio responsável por manter a gravidez. Em alguns casos é incompatível com a gravidez e, em outros, com o tratamento adequado dá pra levar até o fim.

**3.** A música que aparece nas partes "Huddy" é **Medo de Amar**, da **Adriana Calcanhoto**. Dispensa comentários... Ela é muito Huddy!

**4. AIT Ataque isquêmico transitório:** é um tipo de AVC (derrame), só que em menores proporções. Alguma coisa diminui o fluxo sangüíneo para determinada área do cérebro, causando sintomas relacionados àquela parte específica. No caso, o hipocampo é o centro da memória.

**5.** A música final é **Por onde andei**, do **Nando Reis**. Achei que ela combina com a história, de um modo geral.

**Obrigada,**

Pelos reviews: **Milena**, **Mandinha**, **lpdsp**, **Nina**, **Carol**, **Lili**, **Andréia** e **Kamila**. Meninas, vocês enchem muito a minha bola!! Eu fico me achando!

**Li, **valeu pela força de sempre! Dá pra providenciar logo meu review?!

Por hoje é isso. O próximo capítulo é o fim! Espero mesmo que tenham gostado até aqui.

Mil beijos e bom fim de férias pra quem tá de férias!!


End file.
